


Old Bones

by untilmynextstory



Series: Garden of Eden [1]
Category: Sons of Anarchy
Genre: F/M, season 1 AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-28
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-01-25 18:57:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 10
Words: 65,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12538924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/untilmynextstory/pseuds/untilmynextstory
Summary: Kennedy River Winston for 9 years never knew what family meant until she met her older brother, Opie Winston. Growing up, she and her brother became inseparable and were each other’s rocks as they  experienced heart aches, teenage angst, marriage, and even prison stints. However, despite knowing the risks of the outlaw lifestyle her brother led, nothing could have prepared Kennedy for his tragic murder.Now, at 25, Kennedy finds herself doing what she does best, taking care of her brother’s family while dealing with her feelings regarding certain SAMCRO members as certain revelations come to light about her brother’s murder.





	1. Opie

It doesn't feel real.

He doesn't think it is real.

Only minutes – seconds – before he was sharing a beer with his brother. They were both laughing amongst each other as it seemed the bullshit with the ATF fell through. It was a close call, but as usual they didn't have shit. Not for one second did Jax think his brother ratted. Now that the situation had cleared over, Stahl's little scheme was too obvious. Jax knew he wasn't bias when it came to Opie, he even told Clay that if Opie ratted he would kill his best friend himself. But all Opie knew was the club and his brother would die before ever betraying them. The ramifications for ratting would be too great for his family and Jax knew that ratting was something he would never consider. For a second, Jax believed he betrayed his brother for ever considering he would rat.

Beside that little hiccup, the club were on smooth sailing waters for the most part. Things did work out as the Irish were happy the task handed down to the Sons had been completed and they opened a new pipeline up for them. All was well for the club besides the minor setback with the ambush with the Niners and Mayans a few days ago.

Despite that bullshit with the ATF taking Opie's family as a ploy to make it seem as if he ratted, for anybody else, it would've probably strained the relationship between a family – a husband and wife. It was no secret that Donna and Opie were struggling with his return home from a five year stint from prison. It wasn't just about the money. It was the future that strained them, the lifestyle that led him to getting locked up in the first place. Where did the two go from here? Donna couldn't reconcile her husband going back to the lifestyle that took him away from her and his children for five years.

Jax could see why Donna despised the club. Why she didn't want their  _charity_.

Jax remembered witnessing a blowout between Donna and Opie during the early weeks after his release. Opie was trying to lean right and got a job chipping wood. He still attended mandatory church on Friday nights, but barely darkened the club's doorsteps otherwise. However, he was still a member and there were duties and responsibilities he needed to fulfill, the club needed him for a job. Donna caught Opie in his kutte getting ready to leave and Jax was exposed to an angry Donna punching her husband repeatedly as he tried to calm her down. Jax was grateful the kids weren't home to witness the shaky ground of their parent's marriage. Donna departed with a sneer towards her husband and didn't even acknowledge him. Opie later told him after the job was done that Donna wasn't sad. She was pissed. She was pissed for having to raise two babies because their daddy was in prison.

Jax didn't know what to say because at least Donna gave a shit about Opie instead of preferring a $40 fix, but then again Jax wasn't the most available husband.

Jax had to watch from the sidelines as his best friend's family did struggle. He watched as they struggled in his absence. The kids being young at the time didn't really understand why their dad was gone. There were some questions that were sugar coated for them, but as the years passed they got used to Opie not being there while Opie never got used to being in Chino. Opie missed birthdays – his brothers replacing his absence. He missed when Ellie's and Kenny's teeth fell out and they got a dollar from the tooth fairy. There were the doctor appointments and the surgery for Ellie when she had to get her tonsils out. He missed soccer games and school plays.

He missed the kids struggling with their math homework and how they would con Donna into letting them have an extra five minutes before bedtime. He missed when Ellie tried to give her brother a botched haircut that had Kenny crying and everyone laughing or better yet when Kenny wanted to look like his dad and shaved his head. Thankfully they had a cosmetologist in the family to fix the choppy bowl cut.

Jax knew Opie struggled with having him and Piney try to make his family whole while he was inside. He hated having that responsibility handed down to his brothers. But it was the risk they all took with the life. Opie wasn't the first member to go inside and he certainly wasn't going to be the last. Jax never found it to be a burden either to help take care of Opie's family because Opie's family  _was_  his family even outside of the leather kutte him and Opie shared.

Despite knowing that Donna and the kids pain and anger of Opie's absence there was one person who struggled more. There was one person who silently wept, hid her sadness away so she would appear strong for her family.

Jax watched as Kennedy River Winston kept her sister-in-law and niece and nephew whole throughout Opie's five year stint. Kennedy was right there alongside Donna in helping with homework, transporting them to wherever they needed to be, and helping out with bills. She even moved in with her brother's family to make things easier.

Kennedy stepped up during those five years. Jax watched as each year aged and matured her into the strong woman she was. He thought of her as a superwoman as she carried the weight of a family that was usually reserved for an old lady. He saw through the act though. He knew how much she missed her brother. She tried to hide it behind the smiles and happy disposition, but he could see it in her eyes how scared she was for Opie in prison, wanting him to return home safe. After every visit with Jax escorting the family the six hour commute to Chino, he could tell she was barely holding it together by a thread as she had to leave her brother. Donna, and sometimes the kids, would be crying, but Kennedy was there comforting them with dry eyes as if she wasn't bothered. She was being strong for her family while Donna broke and Opie just couldn't be. He thought the only time she let anyone see her cry was at his sentencing. He remembered how it was the only time in the five years she sought comfort from anyone about the situation.

Jax remembered her tears staining a long forgotten dress shirt as he held her in his arms. All he knew then was he hated to see her cry. He always went out of his way to make sure she didn't because Kennedy wasn't a crier so when she did and let the walls she built around her fall it was a churning sight.

He knew that her fear was her brother would never return home. He even disclosed to her how they were able to secure Opie protection with the Nords, but it still didn't ease her worries.

Jax still remembered when the club found out about the existence of Kennedy Winston 9 years after her birth. Apparently Piney knocked up some junkie croweater that went by the name Peaches who was a regular at the Rogue River clubhouse and was one of Piney's favorites. The only reason Rogue River didn't suspect anything was because Peaches kept her lips sealed and didn't seem all that concerned about the paternity of her daughter. It wasn't as if Piney was the only patched member she had shared a bed with and to get child support meant going through the legal system. She was too far gone in her drug habit to realize she was indeed pregnant and it was too late to get an abortion. Peaches got sober for a good three months or at least had someone else piss for her as she realized the financial benefits of keeping her daughter that bankrolled her increasing drug habit. It was only when Peaches had overdosed on heroin, with a small malnourished Kennedy calling 911, that Piney would find out the existence of his daughter.

Jax remembered how small Kennedy looked when she arrived in Charming. She was really short with wild wavy brown hair and wide light brown doe eyes. She was dressed in a simple grey t-shirt and pair of blue jeans and black Converses. She was shy then. Didn't talk much and kept to herself as if her presence was a burden. She was an independent child – a mini adult. However, he remembered both him and Opie feeling anger towards her mother because when anyone made a sudden movement she would flinch and cowered as if they were going to strike her. It took years to break that reflex.

It took a while to coax her out of her shell and for her to eat a decent meal. Once she gained an appetite she rivaled Bobby in eating and for a while Bobby stocked up on his famous Banana Bread.

As she assimilated into Charming, Kennedy latched onto Opie quickly. Opie had no problem fulfilling the role of big brother to Kennedy despite the fact they had two different mothers. No one, not Opie, not Jax, nor anyone in the club, held anything against her because of Piney's indiscretion.

They only hit a small roadblock when Mary decided she couldn't handle the life and Piney fathering another child with another woman. She up and left and she took Opie with her.

Jax remembered finding Kennedy hiding in the corner of her closet crying her eyes out,believing she ruined a marriage. He remembered her crying about everybody eventually leaving her. He can't recall how long it took to coax her out of the closet, he just remembered thinking she was going to hyperventilate with all the crying she was doing. She was still small even for a ten year old as she curled on his chest and he made a promise to never leave her.

He never did.

Sure being 16 and at the time being wrapped up with Tara it wasn't exactly ideal having a 11 year old girl following him around, but Kennedy's presence never felt overbearing as she was stuck at the Teller – Morrow household as Piney was too far gone in a bottle of Tequila. She knew when to go and to give him space. She also knew how to cheer him up especially after one of his many fallouts with Tara. Besides once Opie was able to come back when he was 17, Jax was a little hurt that Opie became the main man in her life again.

Besides, Piney didn't know what to do with a daughter, sober or not. That often left Gemma or other old ladies to make sure Kennedy was okay, and Jax knew Opie wanted to make up for that lack of love Piney didn't give Kennedy.

Jax watched as Kennedy grew into a beautiful, smart woman. In spite of her rocky upbringing she was a model student and was a bit of a nerd as he used to tease as her face was always buried in a book. However, being a nerd didn't stop her from hitting puberty. Now longer short as she sprouted to 5' 8'', the once lanky girl filled out her shorts and tops much to her protective older brother's displeasure. He along with Opie chased guys away that would come to Teller Morrow or Piney's looking for her, which led to a lot of silent treatments from the teenager.

However, it also led to conflicting feelings inside of Jax to sprout.

Jax knew he would never cross that line.

He loved Opie and Piney too much to ever disrespect them in anyway. There were unspoken rules when it came to patches and members of family. As he watched Kennedy for five years hold down her family, he couldn't help but admire her strength. She did it all and didn't complain. Not once did he ever see her cry or break down from exhaustion. He knew that behind closed doors there were probably tears and bouts of frustration, but she held it together for her family. She kept her family together considering how Donna had iced everyone out as the years dragged on. Kennedy was the only source of communication between the Winston family and the club. Kennedy made face as the only daughter of the First 9. She helped his mom with SAMCRO functions as she knew how important it was for the reputation of the club considering how Opie was in jail because of Kyle Hobart's dumbass.

He watched her grow for five years into such a strong woman, he knows it is part of the reason he started pulling back from her in the last year and half and is why he ended up in his scam of a marriage.

As Donna had the right, so did Kennedy, in being mad and angry at the club. Yet, he never heard her utter a single word of contempt.

But now as he rides through the dark streets of Charming, the flashing red and blue lights fading, he knows that it is all going to change.

Tonight was just as any other Friday night club party. Maybe he should have seen it coming considering the botched Mayan deal with the Niner's attacking. Maybe everything was too perfect with Donna actually attending a church party and was glued to Opie's side not like he minded. It was an unconventional date night for the two. Kennedy was at home with the kids not knowing the turn of events that took place.

Jax is surprised he is even capable of driving the 15 minute ride to the Winston residence. He remembers someone, probably Donna, suggesting that they needed to call Kennedy, but Jax knew something like this couldn't be told over the phone. Jax also didn't want Unser or Hale telling Kennedy.

Jax knows this is something that needs to come from him. He just doesn't know how he is supposed to tell her something that he can't even rationalize himself.

He knows the image of his friend laying in the middle of the street motionless – the blood and gunshot wounds – in his head will forever haunt him. His heart shatters to think Donna was right there in the car, in front of Opie, who was behind her on his bike, a witness to her husband's brutal demise. Jax knows it's fucked up because Donna shouldn't have had to witness that, but he is glad Kennedy wasn't there to see her brother ripped from her life so violently.

Jax knows what it is like to see a body littered with bullets and knowing that even seeing the enemy tore apart haunts him some nights, he wouldn't want Kennedy having those same dreams about her brother of all people.

Since he met Kennedy he always wanted to shield her from pain – he and Opie both did. She lost 9 years of her life because of her deadbeat mother and he was determined she would never have to relive any of that. But he knows Opie's death is going to shatter her piece by piece. Like the superwoman she is, she won't let it show and she'll try to remain strong for Donna and the kids forgetting about herself in the process.

Kennedy's biggest fault was that she was so selfless. Kennedy took care of everybody, but who was there to take care of Kennedy?

Jax knows he has broken a dozen traffic laws, but he doesn't care. It's close to midnight and the streets are quiet allowing him to race through the neighborhoods. As he pulls into the driveway of the Winston home and parks behind Kennedy's 2003 Black Jeep Wrangler, he sees the TV is on through the blinds. The light shines through the spaces. He prays that the kids are asleep. His mind is so focused on Kennedy that he knows he wouldn't be able to comfort the kids. He knows Kennedy needs to break down first instead of pushing it outside for the others.

He suspects she probably thinks it's Opie and Donna arriving back and knowing her she probably has a bottle of water and aspirin waiting for them to chug before she shoos them off to bed.

Jax slowly gets off his bike and places his helmet on the handle bars. He wipes his face to get rid of any of the tears that may be evident on his face. Right now it is not about him, but his best friend's sister – it's about Opie's family.

As he suspects, the door is unlocked and he can hear the TV from the living room, as he pushes it open. Kennedy is sitting on the couch already in her night wear that consists of really short plaid shorts and a tank top. Her hair is down in her long waves that reach down to the edges of her breasts, that he notes are not supported by a bra. She is shocked to see him, but he knows she probably doesn't suspect anything.

She is used to late night visits from him before Opie came home. Club business doesn't run on a normal 9 to 5 schedule. There were plenty of times they both sat on that couch together with a bowl of popcorn between them as they chased away the things that haunted them.

"Hey, Jax," she greets, unaware her world is about to spin off its axis, "are they staying at the clubhouse?" It practically guts him when she smiles at him. Jax is silent as he shuts the door. He shakes his head as he tries to find his voice. The whole ride there he didn't even try to figure out what he was going to say to her.

"Is everything okay?" She questions from her place on the couch. She mutes the TV giving him her full attention.

Jax sits down on the recliner opposite from her. He can't look her in the eyes yet or he will break. His lips are already quivering and he knows his eyes are red and watery from the unshed tears. Kennedy looks at him with blatant confusion and he knows his behavior probably is scaring her. She hates when things are kept from her or people beat around the bush.

"Jesus Christ, Jax." She says exasperated from her seat on the couch. "What's wrong? Is it Wen –"

"No," Jax finally says as he takes a deep breath. At the moment he wishes it was his idiotic junkie of an ex-wife that was the problem. He pinches his eyes close wishing it was all a dream that he can wake up from. Never in a million years did he believe that he would ever have to tell Kennedy this. He didn't think that he would ever be in this situation where he would have to bury his friend in an early grave. But it was him being naïve even at 30. They all knew the risks of this life. He knew the risk. Both he and Opie knew this was a possibility that could happen to their family. "It's…It's Opie." He manages to get out.

Kennedy looks at him silently as she digests his words. She blinks her eyes a couple times. "What about him?" She whispers, her words are on edge as well as her posture. "Is he okay?"

He can tell she already knows what happened and that her brother isn't okay, but there is a part of her that wants to believe the worst case scenario hasn't happened. Her body is frozen against the couch as she waits for his answer. He sees her clutching the blanket that is next to her as a lifeline. She doesn't break her gaze from him either.

Jax looks for words that won't give away the severity. In the morning, she can know the gritty details and the damage, but right now, he knows the bare minimum will do. "He was shot. He didn't make it." As soon as the words leave his lips, her eyes become glossy.

Kennedy is quiet, the tears haven't spilled yet, but they are on the precipice. She breaks eye contact with him and her hand rubs over her lips. He observes her taking deep breathes and her fingers clutching the locket that he knows contains a picture of her and Opie inside. It was a Christmas gift Opie got her after Mary took him for that year during the custody battle with Piney. It was his way of always being with her. She kept the initial photo of their younger selves, but she recently put another more recent photo of them in there when he was released from Chino in the other half of the locket. "Wh- Is…Donna, where is she?"

"She's with Unser and Hale. My mom is with her." Jax informs her. He imagines that they will release Donna soon. She already told them how she saw a man in a black SUV drive by. It was too dark and fast to make an ID. The description, however, despite how little there was to work with indicated it was a Niner's attack. Plus, he overheard Unser saying there was also another witness that said there was only one driver in the car who shot the semi-automatic. He thinks maybe his brother didn't feel the pain. He wants to believe that despite how brutal, his brother went quickly.

Kennedy stands up from the couch, she still isn't looking at him. She looks from the window and back into a random space in the living room and then proceeds to turn the TV off. The living room is encased in darkness besides the glow from the hallway light that is left on for the kids. "I should go be there with her. I should go."

He immediately stands up to stop her. "No, Ken –"

"I need to be there, Jax." She replies as she looks at him. "I need to be there." She repeats and she still isn't crying. Her eyes are just glossed and Jax believes she is trying to deny it. She's in denial. Before she can move to the kitchen, bedroom, or wherever she plans to go, he grabs her wrist to stop her. She doesn't fight him and he can feel her trembling beneath his touch.

His hands cup her cheeks as his blue eyes lock with her light brown ones.

"Ken you need to be here." He tells her softly. "When the kids wake up, you need to be here."

The mention of her niece and nephew cracks her. Her wide brown doe eyes begin to spring tears in rapid procession. She removes herself from his hold as she runs her hands through her hair trying to compose herself and he watches as her hands flare before she begins clutching her fists. She then tries to cover her pain with her hands as she covers her eyes.

"I'm so sorry Ken." He tells her as if this was his fault or if it could balm anything she was feeling. "I'm so sorry."

Her sobs breakthrough and floods the living room. She tries to catch them before they leave her mouth and he is reminded of her being 10 years old again in that closet crying for Opie. The sight guts him to his core that they are in this situation, but Opie isn't with Mary, and he isn't in Chino, he isn't coming back this time.

"There had to be a mistake right," she says. "Are you sure he's – "

"Ken –"

"No," she cries and she shakes her head. The way she is looking at him wishing – praying – what he is telling isn't true will probably haunt him more than seeing his friend laying on the cold cement being covered with a yellow tarp. Her next words have his eyes spilling tears along with hers. Her hands connect with her chest where her necklace rests against her heart, "He just came home. I just got him back."

"I know. I know." Jax soothes and he is out of his element here.

He doesn't know what to say to make any of this better. He doesn't have any answers for her. He can only bring her into his arms wrapping her tightly in a hug. Kennedy finally breaks. Her sobs are loud and shake her whole body. She clutches him – his kutte – as a salvation as her tears stain his clothes.


	2. Cuts

_Month Later_

Jax doesn't know why he expected that after that night things could possibly get better. He thought the worst of it was that night telling Kennedy and the funeral the few days after for his fallen brother.

He thinks he doesn't even know when he hit his drunken downward spiral. He thinks it happened when the Niners ensured they didn't gun down Opie after he assisted Piney on an almost suicide mission. Jax knew if it wasn't the Niners it was the Mayans. However, Clay for some reason didn't want to follow that lead in a hurry. He claimed that his head wasn't right and before they made a move he needed to be all there. His anger could make him stupid.

Plus, he had his own problems at home as Wendy fucking overdosed at the worst possible time. Jax finally ended what was possibly the biggest mistake of his life, he had Lowen draw up some divorce papers. It didn't help that he was using a bottle of Jack to chase away what almost happened between him and Kennedy on top of the roof of the clubhouse. Being a little bit drunk and grieving could make people do stupid things.

He was glad he had some self-control. He knew Kennedy was just grieving as they sat up on the crates on the roof. Her head on his shoulder with his arm wrapped around hers as they passed back and forth a bottle of Jack to drown their grief in. He remembers some talking, he said something she thought was funny, and he remembered how her head turned towards him and he knew they both had that look. As his own eyes dropped down from her eyes to her lips, hers had done the same to him. Jax would've been lying to himself if he said that wasn't the first time he thought about kissing her and actually he thought about more than kissing. But he knew it was just their grief that had them latching onto each other. Instead, he settled for kissing her on the forehead. Later that night, he ignored Wendy's accusations despite how close to the truth they were. That night of all nights he didn't want or need her bullshit. Instead, he found himself buried in a croweater the complete opposite of Kennedy with blonde hair and green eyes.

Since then, Jax had kept some distance between himself and the Winston family. For the most part, it was because he smelled like a brewery. He was too lost in his own grief to really be there for them as he should be – needed to be. Plus, he knows if he showed up to the house as he was now, Kennedy would probably kick his ass out until he sobered up. He also knows his grief doesn't compare to Donna's, Kennedy's, or the kids'. He hopes Opie wasn't upset for how he was grieving.

He just didn't know how he was supposed to be in this club without him. Since they were five years old they both dreamed of leading the table. Opie was supposed to be his VP. They were both going to follow in their father's footsteps. Now, Jax can't help but feel it's all pointless. He would never utter those words aloud, but to him, it was. He wasn't sure how to navigate it. He hadn't felt this pain – this uncertainty – since his father passed.

So most days since he wanted to avoid prying eyes – mainly his mother's – at the clubhouse and garage, he finds himself sitting with his back rested against Opie's large black tombstone.

He sits here for hours just lost in his thoughts, sometimes he would move to his father's or Thomas' graves, but for the most part he found comfort at his brother's grave. It was the closest he was going to be able to get to him.

But Jax knows soon he was going to need to pull himself together. Opie's killer was still out there. He needs to avenge his brother. He needed to bring closure to not only himself, but to his family.

His thoughts are broken when he sees Piney traveling down the pathway to Opie's grave with his oxygen tank slung across his body and what looks like a yellow envelope in his hand.

In all this Jax can say that Piney is handling his grief better than him, but Piney is always neck deep inside a bottle, and Piney has always been closed off as he aged. He became harden since JT died. Plus, Jax has been too drunk – hungover – to even notice if Piney is at the clubhouse since Opie's death. He suspects Piney is staying at his cabin since the Niner's incident and Clay told them the needed to wait on how to handle the retaliation.

Jax stands up from the grave and brushes his jeans off as Piney reaches him.

"So, how is he?" Piney questions as he motions to the grave. There are some new additions to the grave site with pink and purple flowers that he suspects Kennedy, most likely, planted.

"Still dead." Jax replies blankly.

Piney somehow manages to smile despite his grim answer. "You know, I hear that happens."

"What are you doing, cruising for widows?" Jax questions and manages to crack a smile for the first time in a while.

"No. Was looking for you," Piney answers pointedly.

Jax sighs and the guilt piles up. He's wallowing in his grief and throwing a pity party when Piney lost his only son. Jax runs his hands through his long hair that is in a seriously need of a haircut. "Yeah. Yeah, I know."

"You, uh, you want to bounce something off of me?" Piney offers.

Jax immediately shakes his head. He wasn't going to spill his heart to a brother of all people. He didn't need his pain to be mistaken as weakness. "I'm good." He says, despite how he wasn't even sure how long it has been since his last shower.

"Jax..." Piney begins, but pauses as he searched for the right words. Piney turns serious. "We don't, uh, we don't have shrinks or priests. You don't want to talk to me, that's fine. But you gotta talk to somebody in this club and work this shit out."

Jax rubs his eyes as he feels the aftereffects of a hangover building now that the alcohol is trying to leave his system. He thinks it is only 4 o'clock in the afternoon. He looks at Piney, his father's best friend and the father of his best friend. Jax realizes if anyone knows the pain that he is feeling it is probably Piney. "I've been trying to find some way to balance my life..." Jax begins trying to verbalize the chaos inside him. "Right thing for the club, Ope's family. But I didn't know that I would end up in this place. I never knew the club could take me to this place. I'm trying to find the right direction, but every direction seems wrong, pointless even. Nothing is going to bring him back. What do I do, man? What  _can_ I do?"

Piney's meaty hand grips Jax's shoulder as he forces the younger man to look at him, "Look, you're loyal and decent... You love the right things. That's who my son was. And I miss him. I miss him so much. I want you to read this. It will help."

Jax looks down at the envelope Piney shoved in his hands. "What is it?" Jax asks as he opens the packet and gently pulls out a thick stack of papers. His brow furrows as he reads the title

_The Life and Death of Sam Crow: How the Sons of Anarchy Lost Their Way_

by John Teller.

"Read it." Piney says as he walks away.

Jax doesn't read the document right away. He wants to at least be in his right mind before he reads a document he is sure won't bring warm and fuzzy feelings. So he stares at the title page wondering when his dad even wrote something like this. Then there is the fact that he gave a copy to Piney of all people. Considering how the pages aren't bent, he surmises this wasn't read very much or at all, at least until recently.

Instead, Jax walks back to his bike and stashes the manuscript in a saddlebag. He plans to go back to the clubhouse and take a shower. He needs to get his head on straight and get his focus back onto the club. Maybe even head to St. Thomas for some quiet, but most likely his mother was there.

He is halfway to the clubhouse when his eyes see a very familiar black Jeep across the street from him pulling out of the grocery store parking lot. He smiles slightly as he watches Kennedy light a cigarette at the light not even aware he is across the street. He remembers her telling him that she was trying to quit smoking as it was putting a dent in her wallet. His smile falters slightly as he knows why she probably picked up the habit again.

He decides to follow her home so he quickly catches up to her. At this point he knows that she is aware of his presence. The ride to the house is a quick ten minutes. He parks behind her Jeep. His eyes flicker to where Opie's bike rests inside the garage with a cover over it. Kennedy quickly gets out of the vehicle putting her cross body purse across her shoulder. She is wearing her usual attire of black jean shorts and today she has on a blue plaid shirt over a white tank and black Converses. Her long brown hair is in a messy bun on the top of her head. She has a small smile on her face and he can't believe it's been almost a month since he last seen her.

"So what has warranted me a personal escort?" She greets with a raised eyebrow.

"It's been a while." He supplies and it's the truth.

She accepts the answer as she nods her head and motions to her car. "Well you can help me carry in the groceries."

Jax grabs the majority of the groceries. He only lets her carry the eggs, bread, and milk much to her displeasure, which has her claiming him to be sexist.

"Donna at work?" Jax questions as he follows Kennedy in the kitchen and places the groceries on the countertops.

"No," Kennedy replies while shaking her head. "She took the kids to her parents for another weekend."

"Another?" He questions as he sits down at the bar top.

"Yeah, I think it's too much for her being here. I wouldn't be surprised if she moves out within the next couple of months." Kennedy reveals as she quickly puts away the food she bought.

Jax can say he wasn't surprised by that revelation. This was the push Donna probably needed to fully get away from Charming. He knew when Opie got released she debated on staying with her parents with the kids.

"What about you?" Jax asks. He knows there is really nothing left for Kennedy in Charming. Opie, Donna, and the kids were her family. Ken and Ellie have her wrapped around their little fingers. He knows if they want her to move in with them she would.

"What about me?" She asks seemingly confused by his question.

"You going to move with her?"

Kennedy is putting things in the cupboard so he can't see her face as she replies. "The neighborhood is nice where her parents live and it would be nice to be with them, but there isn't really a reason for me to move, but there isn't a reason why I shouldn't either."

Jax isn't exactly settled with her answer. He also knows he isn't in a position to tell her that he wants her to keep her ass in Charming where he knows she is okay.

"How's Wendy?"

A scowl instantly takes over his face, which causes her to laugh.

"Damn, Jax, that bad?"

Jax simply grunts in acknowledgment. Wendy was the worst mistake of his life. He wasn't even sure how the scam of a marriage lasted for a year and a half. He suspects it only did because most of the time he was spending his money shipping her ass off to rehab. A part of him felt bad because he realized maybe he did use Wendy. He knew from the beginning she was a little broken like himself.

He was throwing a pity party for himself as the girl he wanted was his best friend's sister. Wendy was a nice distraction and the complete opposite of Kennedy in every way. He wasn't even sure how the marriage happened. He thinks someone was an ordained priest and what was supposed to be a joke turned into something serious. He wasn't sure, maybe because he was too drunk to realize the implications of his actions.

All he could say his mom was none to please he married a croweater.

The worst part was when the news hit Kennedy. He knows she tried to be happy for him. But the fact he married a known junkie and her history with junkies, he knew that there was no sympathy for him there. He also knew Wendy was persona non grata at the Winston house unless she was clean and sober. Jax, however, never let Wendy darken the Winston's doorstep. He honestly can't recall if Kennedy and Wendy ever spoke to one another. That was how much of a low tolerance Kennedy held for users.

"Well I hope she is doing okay."

He imagines she is, as sedated detox sounds wonderful about now.

"Divorce is final in a few weeks." He tells Kennedy. "Then she will hopefully be out of my fucking life."

"I think you and marriage don't mix well." Kennedy teases and he is grateful when she slides a beer across the table for him.

He opens the bottle and despite how miserable he is as a married man a smirk graces his lips. "No, me being drunk and having an ordained minister around don't mix well."

"Well something good came out of it, right."

Jax cracks a smile as he thinks about his son, Abel. He can say when Wendy was pregnant he bailed on her and was not happy she fell pregnant. He was so bent on ending the marriage he didn't think to wrap his dick up to avoid being entangled with the junkie for 18 years marriage or not. Most importantly, he didn't think Wendy should've held the honor of being the mother to his first born.

"He's getting stronger. They said he will be able to get out of the toaster soon."

"God, another Teller in the world, he's going to be a lady killer for sure."

"Well he earned it honestly."

Kennedy snorts, but doesn't deny his words as she takes a generous sip of her own beer and she hops on top of the counter to sit. Jax thinks it's nice to be able to sit and just drink a cold beer and not have inquiring eyes wonder if he is going to have a mental breakdown. It's a welcome feeling and relaxing right now because she's probably feeling the same way.

Although thinking about Abel and all the time he has spent between there and Opie's grave, he can't recall ever seeing Kennedy.

"You go and see him a lot?"

As if she knows what he is thinking she replies, "I go in the morning when you're probably to hungover and when the nurses are a little lenient. Since I'm not family, I'm technically not allowed back there."

Jax furrows his brows. "But you are family. I'll talk to the nurses."

"Okay,  _dad_."

Jax rolls his eyes at her and as much as he loves his son, he is scared about the prospect of being a father. So he steers the conversation away from his impending parenthood.

"What about you? You seeing anyone?" Jax inquires.

He and Opie learned the hard way when she was younger that she got really good at keeping secrets or really keeping her dating status under wraps from the two of them. Jax thinks he is still scarred from when he and Opie returned early from a run once, he had seen way too much of a very young Kennedy. Kennedy couldn't look at either of them for almost a month although he thinks the obligatory beat down him and Opie gave to the boy had more to do with that than either of them seeing a flash of her boobs. He was sure her bikinis were far more detrimental to his self-control.

Kennedy snorts and he sees the white of her eyes.

Instead of being offended, he simply smiles. "What was that for?"

She looks at him with raised eyebrows. "You know what that was for."

"Ya know, darlin' I think I'm having some faulty memory here."

Kennedy throws her bottle cap at him. "I'm not telling you shit considering how you and your  _lackeys_ traumatized the last guy."

Jax can't help the chuckle that escapes his throat. "Damn what was that almost a year ago?"

Kennedy throws him the stank eye as he thinks about her last boyfriend. Jax didn't mean to ruin her date, but considering Tig was with him when he happened to be passing by, he knew it wasn't going to end any other way.

He can't even remember the guy's name, but he knew the guy was the complete opposite of Kennedy. The man was wearing a suit and actually seemed a little too old for her. The guy at least had ten years on Kennedy. He thinks the guy's name was Philip and was an accountant. The guy looked like a total dweeb. He wasn't even sure how Kennedy even met the tool.

All he knew was the next time Jax saw Kennedy she had informed him, Tig, and Half Sack that the guy wasn't returning her calls.

"The guy was a pussy."

Kennedy huffs and takes another sip of her beer not exactly disputing the statement.

"You didn't answer the question."

Kennedy looks at him as she downs her beer and hops off the counter and throws the bottle away. She stands across from him on the other side of the counter where she leans closer to him with a mischievous smile on her face.

"I am actually seeing someone." She tells him as she traps her bottom lip between her teeth.

"You fucking with me."

Kennedy chuckles as she shakes her head. "No."

"He's in my room right now. He has a space in my drawer next to my bed."

Jax looks at her and in his gut he knows she is probably fucking with him and it's taking every ounce of self-control to not storm down to her room.

"What's his name?" Jax questions.

"Bob."

Jax scrunches his nose at the plain name. " _Bob_?"

"It's just a nickname."

Jax can't help the scowl that overtakes his face. "Nickname for  _what_?"

Kennedy leans up from the counter and that smile is still on her fucking face. "Battery Operated Boyfriend."

Jax blinks then blinks again. He was sure if he there was any more beer in his bottle it would have been expelled from his mouth as sometimes he couldn't believe the shit that came out of Kennedy's mouth.

Kennedy is openly laughing at him as he closes his mouth and he tries not to think about Kennedy in her room with her vibrator.

"Ken." He groans as he closes his eyes.

She only snickers in response as her laughter dies down. "You staying for dinner?"

Jax eyes snap open as he doesn't understand how she can go from talking about her masturbation habits to dinner so quickly. "Well I'm not going to turn down a free meal."

Kennedy makes steak salad and at his request she loaded his plate with fries. Afterwards, since he was raised with some manners, he helped her with the dishes. With a promise from her that she would never tell anyone he had done something so domestic, the two were sitting outside both smoking a cigarette.

"You alone a lot?" Jax asks her as they watch the sky become gradually darker. Jax can sense that this is a normal routine for Kennedy to have the house all to herself. He imagines that every weekend she is sitting outside on the deck smoking probably a whole pack of cigarettes before she calls it a night.

She shakes her head as she finishes her cigarette. "If I'm not here helping Donna, I am usually at the salon. Every little bit helps right now, especially if I am going to need a new place pretty soon."

"You know –"

"Yeah, I know the club can help," Kennedy says cutting him off. "Outside of your marriage and Abel, how are you Jax?"

Jax takes a long drag of his cigarette. Piney's words from earlier echoing in his head that he needed to talk to someone. Unlike with Piney, Kennedy wasn't heavily involved in the club and his mental woes wouldn't change her opinion of his leadership skills. "Getting by. Taking it one day at a time. I'm sorry I haven't been around much."

Kennedy laughs softly. "It's okay. I imagine we all would've been terrible company. The kids don't need that. How is everyone?"

"Good." Jax says simply as he doesn't know how to describe it in any other way as all of them were living while Opie was six feet under.

"Donna really appreciates the space." Kennedy says in reference to the club waiting until they reach out for help.

"Do you?"

"In a way," she says simply. She doesn't elaborate and he doesn't ask her too. "So what you doing with that hair?"

"What?"

"Your hair. It's like the longest I've seen it on you. Looking like a caveman on top of the shit on your face." Kennedy points out which as him tugging on his growing facial hair that could do for a trim.

"You don't like beards?"

"When they're trimmed I do."

She doesn't even see it coming as he quickly grabs her and he begins rubbing his face along her neck and shoulder causing her to squeal.

"Jax!" She shrieks as she tries to fight to get out of his hold. Luckily, Kennedy doesn't have really sensitive skin, but he stops when he sees some beard burn forming.

She slaps him on his chest, but she doesn't move from where he has her on his lap. "You're an asshole."

"Bob going to be jealous?" He teases.

"No, I just don't need a beard burn."

"You like it." He counters knowing they're on the edge of flirting. She doesn't deny it, but gets up from his lap.

"So you know I usually charge like $30 bucks for a haircut."

Jax rolls his eyes as he stands up from his seat. "You better not butcher my shit."

"Jax, who has been cutting your hair for the last 10 years?" Kennedy points out as he follows her back inside.

Jax finds himself with damp hair and shirtless as he sits in Kennedy's room. Her room is very simple. Grey walls with minimalist furniture. She has a queen size bed with grey and pink duvet that he is sitting in front of in her computer desk chair. She has a dresser across from her bed with her TV mounted on the wall. She has her computer desk against the window while the wall by her door has a large mirror mounted with pictures frames around it.

Her hands along with a comb are running through his hair, which has him closing his eyes and he is sure if she continues he would asleep in minutes. He hears the scissors snip in the back and he wonders how much she is cutting. "How much are you taking off?"

"Enough where you can slick it back. It's time for a new look, Jax." She informs him. "Don't tell me you're all sentimental over some hair?" She teases from behind him before his vision is flooded with her chest.

She moves in between his thighs as she pushes back his hair and her scent of pomegranate floods his senses. She has long abandoned her plaid shirt and is only in her white tank and he is grateful she is wearing a bra. However, considering she is a little on the short size, if she moves any closer, her boobs would be squished in his face, not that he would mind. "The surfer boy look is outdated. And be glad I usually charge big bucks for my styling expertise. You're getting all this for free."

"I'm honored," Jax says with a smile.

"Sure you are." He hears her mutter as she smooths down his hair, slicking it back.

He watches as she is in complete concentration and how she traps her bottom lip with her teeth.

"Okay, if you don't like it, too bad. I can get you some gel, but you're totally going to have to pay me for that." Kennedy tells him as she removes the towel from his shoulders.

Jax rolls his eyes as he gets up from the chair and walks towards where she has a mirror up on the wall. He is taken back because he doesn't look so exhausted. He looks older – more mature. Testing the new hairstyle his runs his hands through his hair and checks the sides. His eyes connect to Kennedy's where she is watching him with a hesitant look on her face. "How much does this gel cost?"

Kennedy chuckles. "Don't worry I can get you a discount."

Jax smiles and he looks back into the mirror admiring his haircut for the last time. His eyes glance over to the pictures around her mirror. A couple are of her with Kenny and Ellie when they were first born. His favorite is of her and Kenny, when he was two clad only in a diaper, asleep on her bed. He is surprised to see a picture of Piney and his dad on the wall back from when they first started the club. There is a photo of her and Donna from Opie's and Donna's wedding. There is even a picture of him and Kennedy when she was around 12 sitting on the back of his first bike. The picture that really captures his attention is the one of him, her, and Opie at one of his mom's fundraisers.

Kennedy had to be about 17 in the photo. He and Opie were about 23. He doesn't even remember who took the photo. Most likely his mother took it. Kennedy was sandwiched between him and Opie and all three of them had wide almost goofy smiles on their faces. Jax would think he would remember what would have all of them smiling that wide. He thinks maybe that was what they always looked like together. He remembers when Tara left how Kennedy was the only one – the first one – to make him forget about the pain.

Jax thinks he doesn't even have pictures of Opie or Kennedy in his home and if he did Wendy probably didn't keep them up.

He hears Kennedy moving behind up and she stands next to him and realizes what he is staring at.

She is silent as she smiles sadly at the photo. He wonders how she can torture herself with these photos every morning being reminded of her loss.

"I miss him so much sometimes I think I hate him for it."

"He loved you Ken."

Kennedy crosses her arms across her chest. "I know."

Jax throws his arm across her shoulder and pulls her into his chest and she immediately wraps her arms around his waist. He presses a kiss to the crown of her head.

"He loved you too, Jackson." She whispers against his beating heart.


	3. Company

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kennedy tries to bottle her grief. Meanwhile, Gemma wonders how close Jax and Kennedy really are. Jax tries to find closure through vengeance.

Kennedy's eyes snap open from another dream about Opie. Since her brother's passing, she was plagued with dreams where he was still alive or he was dying and she was trying to save him. She wished just for one night she could get a break from her misery and dream about nothing.

It still seemed unreal that Opie was gone. She liked to think he was just still in Chino because she was able to get by with thinking that. He was just away. But even with those five years, she never got used to Opie being gone. Now was different. He wasn't a phone call or letter away, he was gone permanently.

Kennedy was trying to figure out what that even meant to her. Opie was the most important man in her life. He was her protector – her best friend – and now he was gone and she was left with this black hole in her chest. Since Jax had told her of Opie's passing she had this heavy feeling in her chest. There is this intense pressure that doesn't seem to be alleviating. Kennedy wonders if she is depressed because it sure doesn't feel like grief.

But she reminds herself that Opie wouldn't want her to give up or be throwing a pity party for herself. She couldn't afford to if she wanted too. She needs to be strong for Donna and the kids. She couldn't afford to take a time out and it wasn't as if she was the only one to lose Opie.

However just laying in bed being swallowed by her grief sounds appealing, at least for a day. It wasn't as if she had anything on her agenda, but to lounge around the house and think.

She thinks maybe she should've just allowed Jax to stay, but a part of her didn't like to look at her grief reflected back at her. Looking at Jax was like looking in the mirror. She couldn't handle her own pain and she sure as hell knew that she wouldn't be able to handle Jax's. Honestly, she appreciated that he seemed to fall off the face of the earth for the past month.

She knew what almost happened on the roof of the clubhouse that night was a factor, but the overall situation was the driving force that kept the distance.

But at the same time, she missed Jax for the past month.

Since she came to Charming, like Opie, Jax had always been there for her. She was sure at times it was downright annoying how she latched onto him. But if it wasn't for Jax and Opie, Charming wouldn't have been her home and now as she thinks about it Opie and Jax were her home and she just lost a part of her home. But she still has Jax.

Yet, for some reason, she feels things are about to get complicated with Jax.

Growing up with him and Opie despite Jax acting like a brother, Kennedy never viewed him as a brother. He was family in a sense because of her father being a patch member and at times he was just her older brother's annoying best friend that co-signed on Opie's overprotectiveness. Yet, he was also someone she could talk to without worrying about disappointing her big brother. It wasn't as if she was telling him all her deep dark secrets, but he was there for her when she lied to both Opie and Piney about spending the night at a friend's house and ended up going to a party with a boy who ended up only trying to get into her pants. Jax had picked her up when she called him at 1 o'clock in the morning and let her crash in his recently purchased house when she was 17. He was the one who she complained to about Opie spending too much time with his girlfriends or how she wanted to fight some random girl in school for whatever reason back in the day.

As she grew up and discovered the appeal of opposite sex, she could admit she found Jax attractive. She wasn't all heart eyes for him. She knew an attractive man when she saw one and Jax knew he was attractive as well. In high school, she had to deal with girls gossiping about their fantasies with Jax or a few girls trying to be her friend to get close to him.

Kennedy was also aware of the few rumors about her and Jax especially on the days he would pick her up from school. It was almost laughable and slightly disturbing considering she knew about Jax's revolving door of women and it was a big put off. She thought it was really unhealthy and she was surprised Jax didn't have any major STDs or have more mini me's running around. Kennedy wasn't a prude by any stretch and she had a few notches on her belt, but she wasn't a hit and quit it person. She needed to have some connection to the person she was letting unbutton her pants.

However, there was flirty banter between the two once she became legal. At first she knew it was because it was just Jax.

Outside of his wandering dick, Jax was a very loyal man. Considering her fucked upbringing with her junkie egg donor, even at 9 years old, she felt safe with Jax just like she did with Opie and even Piney, despite their stunted relationship. There were a lot of admirable qualities that were just overshadowed with his penis centric ways.

Kennedy doesn't know when things exactly changed for her in regards to her feelings. She thinks it was when out of the blue he married a known junkie croweater. She was blindsided by that news. The few weeks that led up to that announcement there had been some awkwardness between them that she was unsure where it came from. He was distant from her. At times it seemed he couldn't even be in the same room with her.

She tried to be happy for him. Yet, when Donna informed her and when she met Wendy for the first time at a family dinner, something was gnawing at her gut and made her feel sick as she looked at Jax and his  _wife_  especially when it came to light he got her pregnant.

It wasn't until later when she determined that she was feeling something akin to fucking jealousy and she tried to pinpoint when she fucking cared who Jax was romantically entangled with. However, Wendy kept having back to back overdoses and Kennedy's sympathy for the marriage or even caring for it became non-existent despite her feelings for Jax, platonic or romantic. Jax was an adult, he made his bed and he had to lay in it.

It wasn't like she daydreamed about becoming his old lady, but she wasn't going to lie if an opportunity presented itself she might consider spending a night with the infamous Jackson Teller. But Kennedy liked to think she had enough self-worth that she would probably slap Jax if he made the "one night stand" proposition. She wasn't a fucking croweater. Still, she remembers the night of Opie's funeral where they were sitting on the roof of the clubhouse. They were so close to crossing that line and she wouldn't have cared. And she knows she should. She knows if Jax and she ever did anything Opie would've had both of their asses. Or really Jax would've been in a pine box.

But Opie isn't here to care or act like she has to be the Virgin Mary. She was telling the truth when she told Jax that she was starting to hate Opie as much as she loves him.

She was starting to resent that he chose this lifestyle that has left his children fatherless and his wife a widow. She was mad because he was gone. She was angry at the fucking club for not having her brother's back.

It wasn't until after Opie's death that Jax had been truthful and let it slip that a few days prior there was some shit that went down on a drop between the Niners and Mayans and Opie's death could be connected to that.

Obviously, Opie's case was getting colder by the minute and the cops didn't have much to go off of, but she knows the club did. So far though there was no justice she was hearing of yet. However, Kennedy has her suspicions that there is more to the picture here.

No matter what though, she knows Opie is solely responsible for his actions. When Piney groomed him, when Opie patched in, they all knew the risks, and Kennedy feels they don't have that right to grieve because they all knew the risks. It was all of their faults for thinking they were invincible.

Kennedy sighs as she buries her face in her pillow. It is too quiet in the house without Donna and the kids. Kennedy knows she will need to get used to this silence when Donna eventually moves and Kennedy will have to move out on her own. Donna offered her the house, but Kennedy wouldn't be able to stand the ghosts that live within the walls of this house. She also knows that she would not be able to afford it with her pay from working at the salon. She would like to have the house considering it was her brother's home, but she thinks to really heal it would be best to move out on her own. Maybe she should move with Donna, get out of Charming, but even if Charming was a backwater town and stagnant with growth and prosperity it was her home.

Kennedy takes a relaxing shower and since she plans on making herself comfortable on the couch all day and order a medium pizza and wings for herself, she slips on some really short shorts that she doesn't know why she owns and decides to let her girls breathe and forgoes a bra. Kennedy isn't busty, but she's not small either. She can't really risk wearing no bra in public, but in the comfort of her home she can do whatever the fuck she wants.

She walks out into the kitchen to make herself some brunch when her eyes latch onto the wad of cash on the countertop next to her pack of cigarettes.

Kennedy walks forward as she picks up the stack of twenties and fifties. She suspects there is probably a grand Jax has left for them to use. It's way too much, but she knows Jax will never take it back, she learned that the hard way. She learned not to argue after 6 months of him doing this for 5 years. He didn't always leave a grand per say, but there was just some cash for groceries or extra money for the kids to get some toys or new clothes.

Kennedy grabs a kitchen chair and slides it over to the cupboards and stands on it as she opens one and digs in the back where she finds the Crisco can. She opens it and stuffs the bills with the extra money she saved for her September Fund for the kids and Donna.

* * *

 

For the past month, Gemma has gotten used to waking up to an empty bed. Knowing exactly where to find her husband of almost 20 years, Gemma grabs her black robe and makes her way down to the dining room.

She finds him at the head of the table, the paper in his hands, but his eyes are unfocused. Gemma has become familiar with this since the morning after of Opie's death. She could admit being lost in her own grief and shock and knowing Clay loved Opie as a son, she didn't think anything of it as he cried in her lap. Even though her heart was shattered at losing Opie, she did her job as an old lady and comforted her old man for the loss of his brother – family.

However, the following morning when Clay wasn't showing anger, but complete devastation as he eyed the cup of coffee in front of him the dots connected. Since Opie was released from Chino, he had been stepping back from his brothers. She knew Donna was behind that move and the timing of the Winston family being locked up in a facility from the Feds it was a red flag for her husband.

She knows when Clay ordered the hit it was for the best of the club. Clay needed to make those hard decisions for the best interests of the club. She knows it wasn't personal.

A part of Gemma is hurt that Clay would think so low of Opie that he would rat on the club and even more pissed that he would let that Stahl bitch twist him to doubt Opie. One small part of Gemma knows that it wasn't just Stahl that had Clay doubting Opie. It was Opie's struggling marriage that had the men questioning Opie's loyalty to the club. Gemma knows men would do anything for their old ladies. She had seen it when her own son lost himself with Tara and knowing how much Opie loved Donna and their troubled marriage since his release, she honestly didn't know what Opie would've done to save his relationship.

Sadly, Gemma could see both sides of the situation. She could justify it – rationalize it.

If her son ever found out the truth it would gut him and she would probably lose both her son and husband. She knows the only reason Jax hasn't connected the dots was because of Wendy's overdose, which resulted in the premature birth of her grandson. Despite wanting to kill that junkie bitch, she was grateful Jax had something to steer his mind from digging into the holes regarding Opie's murder. She doesn't even want to think about the consequences of this for the club. Something like this could fracture charters and this was the mother charter.

However her and Clay have years of experience in burying secrets. She is so used to lying sometimes she finds it hard to even recognize the truth because they feel the same to her. Gemma tells herself that her secrets are to protect those she loves. Keeping this secret buried was to protect Jax, most importantly, and the club. And luckily, no one was too interested in looking into some of the holes regarding Opie's murder like when Piney and Jax went on their suicide mission in Oakland.

Despite her heart hurting that her baby is suffering, she is glad he is too gone in his pain for the moment to really analyze and dissect Opie's murder. With each passing day, she knows as the case gets colder it's less likely something suspicious or troubling can come to light. Gemma thinks the only bright side of this shitty situation was Jax would get deeper in the club. It would push him closer to Clay, which would help keep everything buried. She hates the thought of manipulating her son in any way, but as a mother she is only looking out for his best interests and she was only protecting his heart.

Gemma arrives at Teller Morrow an hour later after a quick visit to see her grandson. Tig had shown up at the house and from the looks on her old man's and Tig's face, she surmised it was related to Opie's death. It has been a month and no move of retaliation has been made although her son drowning his sorrows in a bottle and Abel's birth could have something to do with it.

Gemma quickly makes her way out of her black Cadillac Escalade. It's Sunday and Gemma seriously considers cutting the hours at TM or breaking down and hiring some office help so she could enjoy a full weekend to herself, but she makes a furtive glance inside the garage just to get a sense in who is working when she nearly stumbles in her heels at the sight that greets her.

Gemma is taken back at the image of her son working and not only that, but he is sober, showered, and clean shaven. Inside, she is jumping for joy as it seems her son has realized the implication of what his grief could do to his image as VP, but she is also worried.

Jax is so much like his father. It scares her. She has worked so hard to build this club that Opie's death could unravel it all. John was such a complicated man, which ultimately got him killed. But John's blood runs through her son's veins and he inherited not only JT's brains and personality, but his heart, which was detrimental to everything she hoped for her son.

Gemma bypasses the office and walks right into the garage as she makes note of the new hairstyle he is rocking. Gone is the long blonde hair to his shoulders, but trimmed hair that is slicked back. She never even knew Jax owned hair products. The haircut makes him look older, more mature and an uneasy feeling settles in her gut.

"Hey, baby, I didn't know you were on the schedule." She starts.

Jax's eyes move from the bike he is working on to her brown eyes that are shielded by her sunglasses. "Figure I need to start pulling my weight."

"And I see you got a new makeover too." Gemma quips. "Didn't know you knew your way around scissors or what hair gel was."

Jax rolls his eyes. "Kennedy did it." He reveals.

Gemma is slightly taken back by that revelation as she knows Jax hanging out with Donna or Kennedy could lead to problems - serious problems for the club.

Since Opie's passing, there had been radio silence from the two Winston women for the most part. Gemma saw more of Kennedy than Donna, as the only daughter of a First 9 member was seen doing most of the running around for the family, and last week Kennedy had come in to get Donna's car inspected. At least Kennedy acted as if she tolerated the club and she knew Kennedy didn't really have a problem with the club for the most part. Gemma can admit with the few female members on the lot and outside of Tig's crazy spawns Fawn and Dawn, the women didn't have much to follow in terms of footsteps. Donna couldn't hide her displeasure with their existence.

"How are Kennedy and Donna?" Gemma asks delicately.

"How'd ya think?" Jax fires back.

"Well I wouldn't know since one of them has iced everyone out." Gemma counters back. She knows one thing, she was not going to be made to look insensitive in this situation. They all loved Opie. She loved Opie like her own son and she wasn't just being an old lady telling Kennedy and Donna she was there for them. She was telling them she was there for them as family. And Gemma had a low tolerance in being Martha Stewart and Donna had made it very clear in the past how much she didn't accept charity. At least, Kennedy gave respect and courtesy and never turned her back the club's or Gemma's help in the past five years.

"Can you blame them?"

Gemma narrows her eyes at her son; the feeling in her gut is making her nauseous. He was tittering on some dangerous territory. "What the hell does that mean?"

She watches as Jax completely abandons working on the bike before him and his nostrils flare at her. "Donna just lost her husband. Kennedy just lost her brother. He comes home from doing 5 years only to get gunned down what 4-5 months later. Just think what they're going through, ma, especially Kennedy."

Just like that Gemma's Spidey senses start tingling.

Despite how much Gemma meddles in her son's life, there was one aspect she couldn't quite crack. During Opie's five year stretch in Chino, of course the club helped in any way they could with Donna and in extension Kennedy and the kids. With Jax being Opie's best friend she knew that Jax would really carry that weight personally. He would be there more than other members of the club.

For the first few months, she didn't think anything of it that Jax was spending a lot of time with the Winston women. But Jax soon became a prominent figure at the Winston household and she believed the line of uncle and father were blurring. For a hot second there was talk about Donna exercising the prison clause with Jax, but to be blunt Donna was one uptight bitch and unlike every other woman in Charming, Donna never gave her son a second look or even a glance. Plus, she was too locked up in her anger and grief from Opie's prison sentence.

And that only left one other woman who her son could be tapping that soon was the whisper of the croweaters.

Gemma can admit she has a soft spot for Kennedy; she did help raise the girl as Mary bailed on Piney and Piney had no idea how to raise a little girl, in this life especially. Gemma took the girl under her wing for the most part.

As a child, Kennedy was always small for her size and a little thin thing. However, puberty was in her favor. She fucking blossomed overnight and was granted a tight little body that she was well aware the girl knew how to use to her advantage considering how many time she was met with a pissed Opie, and sometimes Jax, after tossing out another boy brave enough to try to sneak one with her.

Besides her lack of proof her son was indeed tapping the only daughter of a First 9 member, his best friend's sister, and not even considering he wore a patch with these two men, it was the fact that for the most part she believed the relationship between the two was familial. There were only innocent kisses on the cheeks and hugs. There were never any lingering stares so she thought.

That had been Gemma's first mistake as she recalled once Kennedy had her growth spurt at 17 she seen Jax's eyes wander below the neckline before he quickly corrected himself. She let it slide as her son was a hot blooded male and even other patches and friends of the club gave Kennedy long glances when they thought no one was looking. However, what really sent a red fucking flag up for her was her son's idiotic choice in marrying Wendy and how their relationship changed afterwards.

Besides being out of the fucking blue, she noticed Kennedy looked like she swallowed a sour lemon whenever Wendy was mentioned or brought up. Then when the news of the pregnancy was made public it also coincided with a small fallout between Jax and Kennedy. Gemma actually learned that nugget from Donna Winston herself at one of the few family dinners she allowed her presence at. Donna had slipped that Kennedy and Jax had a major argument that she wasn't privy too that had them talking in stunted conversations or simply not at all when he would stop by for a few minutes or usually when he seemed to know Kennedy wasn't there. The next thing Donna knew Jax was becoming a father and Kennedy started seeing someone else.

Gemma really didn't believe Jax and Kennedy were sleeping with each other under all their noses or that Jax would jeopardize not only his reputation, but Kennedy's as well. Even if her son was penis centric, she would like to believe he wasn't suicidal when it came to his reputation with the club. Despite Piney and Kennedy having a stunted relationship, Piney was still her father and Jax's brother in the club, and she would like to think her son wouldn't disrespect a well-respected member that way in treating his daughter as a sweetbutt.

Gemma was missing something and it irked her when she was out of the loop.

At the time, she didn't think anything of it as she was too pissed off at her son for marrying a junkie croweater to really think about the  _why_  he done it. It fit his MO as he always made stupid decisions when it came to pussy.

But she can play detective another time, as Jax does have a point. Opie was literally Kennedy's world. Gemma had never seen such a strong relationship between siblings. She knows for Kennedy she lost a limb or even a part of her soul – her heart. She also knows that despite how wrecked Kennedy is feeling, she was going to be strong for her family, just as she had raised her. It was almost a shame that the molding Gemma did on Kennedy in making her a perfect old lady would never be of use.

"How is she?" Gemma asks softly.

She observes her son getting a faraway look in his eyes before he eventually shrugs his shoulders. "She's hurting, ma. You know how she is, keeps it all bottled up for the sake of others. I know being in that house by herself ain't helping either."

Gemma's brows furrows. "What do you mean?"

Jax's sighs. "I guess Donna's been going to her parents' a lot."

Gemma represses the urge to roll her eyes. She honestly doesn't expect less from Donna. She hates people who run from their problems.

"Maybe I'll stop by." Gemma suggest as she gauges her son's reaction.

"As long as you don't hassle her, the last thing she needs is you all up her ass." Jax ends with a smile.

Gemma feels a little better at her son's teasing tone and it causes her own lips to quirk up. "Don't be an asshole."

"Love ya, ma."

And Gemma's heart melts a little. "I love you too, baby."

"How's Little Man?"

Gemma smiles at the thought of Abel. She is glad it seems he hasn't inherited nothing from that junkie whore. "He's doing good. Real good. He might be coming home sooner than we think."

* * *

 

After leaving a wad of cash for Kennedy to really use for whatever she needed, Jax made his way back to his dorm at the clubhouse as his house was still being occupied by his junkie ex. His initial plan was to take a shower and start reading the manuscript. However, after taking a long, hot shower, he face planted in his bed and fell right to sleep.

After getting a good night's sleep and not realizing how much he needed a haircut and a shower, he decided it was time to get his shit together and stop feeling sorry for himself. He needed to use his anger – his grief- and do right by Opie and his family. He couldn't do that buzzed off Jack and sitting at Opie's grave.

That was part of the reason he couldn't open or read that manuscript because Jax knows that whatever his dad wrote would completely tilt his world already off it's already shaking axis.

That was how he found himself working in the garage on Sunday. He needed to clock in his hours anyways, but it always kept him busy and out of his head too much.

Thankfully the other mechanics let him be as he worked on making legal cash and for a few hours he was able to forget about his pain until his mother walked onto the lot.

He knows his mother means well, for the most part, but she is a little overbearing. He knows Gemma loves Kennedy, not out of obligation of being an old lady as she is to Donna, but really loves Kennedy as a daughter. Yet, he also knows that his mother's loyalty to the club and frequent pro-club speeches could have a negative effect on Kennedy. He knows Kennedy would never outright disrespect a patch or his mother, but this situation that they are all in is a whole different ballgame.

Thoughts about Kennedy and his mother are broken as his watches Clay and Tig drive onto the lot. Their faces are serious, but when Clay nods his head at him indicating him to head in the clubhouse he just knows it has something to do with Opie.

Jax lights his cigarette as Clay slides over a piece of paper with a photo of a Latino man and his statistics.

"I had Trammel look into it. Black Range Rover got jacked outside a bar in Alameda that same night. It turns up two days later, a few miles down the road from the Mayan clubhouse in Heyward. Mac-10 casings on the floor- same kind of gun killed Opie." Clay informs the club.

Jax's cold blue eyes connect to his stepfather's as he is unsure of how to handle this news. He feels the cigarette between his fingers shake with this development in Opie's case. He commits the photo to his memory of the man, Elian Perez, who murdered his brother, but if this is the Mayans, he knows that Alvarez is the real man to blame for his brother being gone.

"There were prints on the dash." Tig elaborates on how they were able to procure the evidence.

"I convinced Trammel to let us handle the arrest." Clays adds as he looks pointedly at him.

"I'm the one who kills him." Jax declares to the club, which is met with no objection not even from Piney, although Piney doesn't seem all that joyful about this discovery.

"Agreed. You, Tig and Chibs." Clay says.

Jax nods his head as maybe for the first time in a month he can start getting some closure. Jax takes a drag of his cigarette as he looks at all his brother's and his eyes linger on the one chair that is still empty next to Piney.

"Looks like Trammel earned his pay." Piney says to Clay and Jax sees something pass between the two of them before Clay speaks.

"Also I got word that Bobby is coming home tonight." Clay adds. "Make sure all of you guys are here."

* * *

 

Jax doesn't know why he thought killing that Mayan would change how he was feeling or somehow make him feel any better. Killing that Mayan wasn't going to bring Opie back from the fucking dead and he was slightly peeved how Chibs was acting as if his anger in wanting the man to confess was irrational and that Tig shot the man in the jaw. Taking his anger and aggression on that man with tagging the A on his chest just reminded him that Opie was still dead. Nothing was going to change that.

So that is why he is so fucking miserable at Bobby's welcome home party.

He is getting tired of batting away eager croweaters and he has been nursing the same bottle of beer since he arrived at the clubhouse.

Jax honestly didn't want to be at the clubhouse, but he knows as Vice President he needs to make face and at least see Bobby, but with the way the night is turning out for him, he might risk a chance going home to his house for once.

Jax is about to stand up when Piney plops down on the bench, his back to the table, with Tequila and his oxygen tank in hand.

"You start reading that manuscript?" Piney asks lowly.

Jax shakes his head and he glances at Piney's face and the man almost looks disappointed that he hasn't.

"Gemma mentioned that Kennedy was the one that cut your hair."

Jax rolls his eyes because of course Gemma would mention that to Piney of all people. "What are you asking, old man?" Jax says bluntly.

"How's she doing?"

Jax bites back his snarky remark of maybe the old geezer should ask her himself, but it's no secret in the clubhouse that Piney and Kennedy aren't close.

Jax doesn't want to say Piney was a little neglectful to Kennedy, but Jax thinks Piney could never get over the guilt of how Kennedy had lived for the first nine years of her life and it has severely stunted their relationship.

Piney always made sure Kennedy had clothes, food, shelter, and money, but it was really Opie, him, and Gemma that made sure the girl wasn't 13 going on 30. Jax recalls one time seeing Kennedy at 12 years old making sure Piney's bills were being paid on time. Jax had slipped that little nugget to his mother and she had given Piney a verbal ass whooping for that.

He also knows since Kennedy was an adult stuffed in a little body since she was 10, he believes that independence was something Piney couldn't handle. Kennedy had made it very clear she didn't need him. Opie, of course, was a different ball game. But Jax can be honest and say he doesn't really know why Kennedy is reserved around her father.

She doesn't go out of her way to avoid Piney, but she doesn't make an effort either. He thinks it stems from her rough childhood, but Jax knows despite how close he and Kennedy are that whatever is going on with her and Piney – it's their business.

But if he is being honest, he thinks since they both lost Opie that one of them or Piney would make more of an effort to see his daughter. Instead of asking him about Kennedy, Piney could pick up a phone and call or text her or ride on his little trike and see his family.

"She's still breathing," Jax replies as he gets up from the table and heads to his bike. He can see Bobby tomorrow.

* * *

 

Kennedy was sitting on the couch in the living room watching  _Rebel without a Cause_  when her ears perk up at the sound of a motorcycle pulling into the driveway. Realizing she is in some pretty skimpy attire, she rushes into her room and mindlessly grabs her long Aztec cardigan and goes back into the living room where Jax is knocking on the door.

Kennedy reaches the door where she opens it with a smile and arches her eyebrows. "It's pretty late, bud." Her smile drops when she takes in how exhausted Jax looks and it causes her to frown. "Something wrong?" She asks as she moves so he can fully come inside the house. "Is it Abel?"

"I need to tell you something." Jax responds as he walks over to the couch and motions for her to sit down next to him. Kennedy follows him slowly as she sits down facing him. Her eyes scan over his form to see if there are any visible injuries of some sort on his body, but he looks fine as he did last night. She watches as he runs his hands through his hair before he brings his hand down over his face and leans back into the couch. He looks up at the ceiling before his eyes land on her. "I killed a man today in retribution for Ope."

Kennedy stills at that announcement. And she knows maybe she should be happy that her brother's death was finally handled. But she isn't. Despite the man not receiving their trial by a jury, she has her suspicions about Opie's sudden death regarding the circumstances around it. A part of her doesn't know if it is because of Donna's woes leaking onto her, but she can admit that something is off.

"I'm sorry." She hears Jax whisper.

"For what?"

"Just this shitty situation."

"It's not like it's your fault." Kennedy counters. "I can be honest, I don't know how I feel about what you did for Opie."

Jax furrows his brows at her and she elaborates. "I knew it was coming. I know how the club works. I mean it provides some closure, I guess, but…it's just with all the blood that has been shed…I don't want any more on your hands." She tells him as she scoots closer to him and grabs his hands adorned with Sons rings. She also wonders how violence is always going to solve anything.

Jax squeezes her hand and isn't surprised when he pulls her closer and gives her a hug.

She wrinkles her nose at his smell. "You smell like booze and smoke."

She hears him huff against the crown of her head. "Bobby came home tonight."

"Oh, that's good, but why are you here then with that pussy buffet on display tonight." She questions.

Jax snorts and she feels him playing with her hair. "Tired."

"You can stay here tonight if you want." She offers.

"I wouldn't want to get between you and Bob," Jax teases.

"Bob won't mind, might even like the audience. He loves company." Kennedy jokes.

"You are something else." Jax mutters as he kicks his feet out and leans further back on the couch and moving her so she is partially laying across him.

"You like it." Kennedy replies as she gets comfortable on top of Jax not realizing the meaning behind the words for him.


	4. Fun Town

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Donna has reservations about leaving Charming as it means leaving Kennedy. Jax's and Kennedy's relationship takes a turn neither of them were prepared for.

As Donna passes the  _Welcome to Charming_  sign, she can't help but think the town is anything but charming. For the past five years of her life, Charming has been nothing but a nightmare. And before when she was naïve, she had no problem with Charming. It was small, quiet, and the crime was non-existent for the most part. Her family had moved to Charming during her freshman year of high school and they all thought Charming was well  _charming_.

But of course, Donna and her family soon would learn about some of very notable citizens of Charming. Donna didn't really care about the club. She knew she wasn't going to get involved with any of them. At the time considering there wasn't any drugs or crimes inside the borders of Charming, it seemed the club was a necessary evil.

However, her sophomore year of high school she met the love of her life. She can say Opie did not fit the stereotype of a menacing biker, although he wasn't a patched member yet, still he didn't fit the description people had given to members and family of club members.

While everyone else was smitten by his best friend, Jax Teller, and Donna wasn't blind, he was a very attractive man, but he wasn't Opie.

Donna remembers the two of them getting paired in science class after he returned to Charming when his parents got divorced. She believed it was the only class Opie didn't have with his best friend. But over the course of the year, she didn't know how or when exactly, but she fell fucking hard for Harry Winston.

Unlike Jax and Tara, her relationship with Opie was steady and healthy. She trusted him and loved him. That was why when Opie dropped out of high school to devote his time fully to the club with Jax; she thought her fairytale relationship would end.

Despite being confident with her relationship with Opie, they were around Jax and Tara a lot. Tara had no problem in vocalizing her distaste for Charming and some aspects of the club. At the time, Donna could see the arguments Tara had made so vocal to the point it made everyone miserable.

Donna could say she had worries about her boyfriend becoming involved in an outlaw criminal enterprise. However, besides sometimes him having late nights at the clubhouse and having to reschedule a few dates, Opie didn't change. His commitment to her and their relationship didn't change.

Of course, they had their opponents like her parents who were concerned, but they embraced Opie like a son. Her parents didn't even castrate him when he knocked her up at 19 with Ellie. Donna for sure thought adding a baby into their relationship was going to ruin them, but a year later she was married and a year after that she was pregnant with Kenny.

However, Donna knows the real reason she stuck by Opie as his commitment to the club got deeper or even when he started prospecting and Tara was a Negative Nancy about the whole thing was because of Opie's sister, Kennedy. She thinks watching Opie interact with his sister, the love he had for Kennedy was what really made her heart melt for him. And it also helped that Kennedy had embraced her into the family. Kennedy also kept it real with her about the club and in telling her that everything wasn't sunshine and rainbows. Donna was slightly concerned about these words coming out of a 13 year old's mouth and really the whole  _you love the man, you learn to love the club_  speech, but Donna soon learned those words originated out of Gemma Teller-Morrow's mouth. But Kennedy was a nice medium between Tara and Gemma for Donna.

If Donna ever felt overwhelmed and didn't want to bother Opie and didn't want Gemma to see her as weak, she had Kennedy.

That's why as she goes through Charming, which now holds bitter memories, she knows moving out of Charming means leaving Kennedy. She feels as if she is betraying Kennedy by wanting to move away from a town and the people that have caused so much pain for her family.

With Opie's five year stint in prison, she knows the only reason she was able to get by and survive that stigma of Opie truly being a felon was because of Kennedy. Kennedy was there for her when she needed to vent and cry. She was there helping the kids get to school and helping with their homework. As Donna looks at her kids in the backseat who are playing on their Gameboys that somehow Kennedy was able to afford to buy them, she knows when the time comes to move, her kids are going to be upset leaving their aunt. She knows Kenny, who was nicknamed after his aunt because of how he seemed to only like her presence, was going to be the worst. She knows Kennedy and Kenny have this unbreakable bond as Kennedy had with Opie. She knows it is going to break her baby boy's heart especially after losing his father.

Not once did she ever see Kennedy throw a pity party or show any emotions of indifference about her brother's prison sentence. Donna wonders how Kennedy does it because Donna would crumble under the weight and she did.

Donna knows being raised and honed by Gemma Kennedy was practically old lady material. All she needed was the old man. But she also knows Kennedy's childhood with her mother had made her the woman Kennedy was today.

As she reaches her home, Donna's eyebrows skyrocket to her hairline as she notices a particular bike parked behind Kennedy's Jeep.

When Donna wasn't wallowing in her misery, there was one thing that kept her amused for five years was how Jax and Kennedy were dancing around their feelings.

When Opie went inside, Jax had quickly stepped up in his role as uncle. At first, she thought it was because it was an obligation from the club to make sure his brother's family was okay, but she realized she wasn't being generous with her thoughts towards her husband's best friend. This wasn't a burden to Jax in making sure her and the kids were doing okay. If the roles were reversed she knew Opie would be doing the same thing if Jax had his own family.

But she watched as gradually Kennedy and Jax became closer. It was obvious from Jax's end that he indeed was feeling something for Kennedy. Donna could never get a read on Kennedy, however, but the way they acted Kennedy must feel something towards her brother's best friend. She imagines that was part of the reason they had their big blowout that she knows neither of them even know why they were mad about. That and certain club rules and by-laws. The next thing Donna knew Jax married a well-known junkie, the complete opposite of Kennedy, if Donna could say so herself, and managed to knock her up.

Since Opie's funeral though, Jax hadn't been around. But everyone was getting used to Opie being gone, again, forever this time, that no one in the Winston household were pining for another male presence that had the same risk as Opie.

Despite loving Jax as a brother and Kennedy as a sister and wanting the best for both of them, she was sure them getting involved romantically wasn't in the best interest for either of them. Donna's main problem was she didn't want Kennedy to go through the same thing she was currently going through. Opie wasn't even an officer of the club and he was murdered. Jax is the Vice President of a club that has many enemies, evident by her husband's untimely demise.

However, she knows people do certain things when they are grieving. Kennedy, despite having Opie who was a scary overprotective brother, had no problems in luring men into bed. When Opie wasn't around, Donna had the privilege of hearing about Kennedy's nights of passion with her flames of the moment. Jax, obviously, didn't have problems getting women into bed either. She was sure when Tara high tailed it out of Charming he had slept with the whole West Coast. Outside of his man whore ways, Jax was a good man. Sure, his marriage to a junkie wasn't ideal and a bit of a disaster, but when he finds the right person, she knows that the lady will be a lucky girl. However, she doesn't want that lucky girl to be Kennedy.

She never wants Kennedy to go through something like this again. She deserves more than this  _charming_  life.

"Ma, is that Uncle Jax's bike?" Kenny asks from the backseat as she puts the car in park.

"Yeah, it is sweetie." Donna mumbles and she prays that she doesn't walk in on a scandalous scene.

Walking into her home, she releases a relieved breath as she and the kids are greeted with the large SAMCRO reaper back tattoo, the same one Opie had, that belongs to Jax Teller, who is passed out on the living room couch.

Donna is somewhat comforted that he at least isn't in Kennedy's bedroom tangled in her sheets.

"Come on, babies, why don't you put your things back into your room while I'll see if your aunt is up." Donna says as she directs her two children down the hallway. The children continue to their room as Donna stops in front of Kennedy's door. She taps the door lightly and calls out Kennedy's name as she opens the door, but finds her bed empty.

However, her eyes turn toward the sound of Kennedy's bathroom door opening and a bunch of steam follows the younger woman out the door who is clad is only a large navy blue towel.

"Oh hey, you're back." Kennedy greets with a smile. "How was your weekend?"

"It was fine." Donna replies as Kennedy begins to get dressed. Kennedy never one for being modest, at least keeps her towel on as she puts on her underwear and a pair of shorts, but drops her towel to put on her bra and tank top.

"Just fine?" Kennedy questions. "Didn't find a house ya liked?"

Donna rolls her eyes. "There was a couple, though my parents do have enough room for all of us. But I was thinking renting would be a better option. I looked at a few townhouses."

Kennedy throws her towel in her laundry basket and grabs her lotion and begins to lather some on her skin. "You know I can come up and look at a few places with you."

"I know, but I want to narrow the search down some more." Donna replies. "So what's up with the person passed out on our couch?" Donna adds with a raised eyebrow.

Kennedy rolls her eyes. "Nothing happened."

"Obviously or he would be in your bed." Donna points out.

Kennedy rewards her with a glare, but Donna only ends up snickering before the door is opened further and Kenny and Ellie burst in the room. Kenny tackles his aunt into a hug while Ellie only walks next to the bed and waits until Kenny settles down a bit.

"I take it someone missed me." Kennedy quips as she hugs Kenny back and motions for Ellie to join the hug and places a kiss on each of their foreheads.

"I'm mad you had a sleepover with Uncle Jax," Kenny states as he removes himself from the hug.

"Oh really?" Kennedy says as she abandons putting lotion on her skin and stands up placing her hands on her hips.

"Yep." Kenny says with a smile.

"Well maybe if you asked him, he will have one with you." Kennedy replies. "You guys hungry?"

"Yeah," both kids exclaim.

Kennedy sends Donna a playful glare, "I can't believe you're starving my niece and nephew."

"Can we have crepes, Auntie Ken?" Ellie asks.

"Of course, sweetheart."

* * *

 

With Kenny and Ellie at the kitchen table relaying their weekend at their grandparents while she is making them breakfast, she realizes Jax is still knocked out on the couch even with the scent of food filtering the house. She quickly turns on the coffee maker and replies when needed to her niece and nephew and after she fills their plates up. She knows if Jax is hungry she will need to make some more.

With the kids stuffing their faces and the coffee done brewing, she grabs a mug filling it up and then grabs the sugar and practically pours half of the jar into it. She walks back into the living room and is surprised that Jax is able to sleep this long on the old couch that he barely fits in. She sets the coffee on the table and kneels down in front of Jax and lightly shakes him while she calls out his name softly. At first, he tries to ignore her as he buries his face into the couch, but at the mention of coffee, his head facing her, she watches as his baby blue eyes open, the same eyes she seen on his son, and looks at her sleepily.

"Morning," she greets.

Jax blinks then blinks again before he slowly sits up and then runs his hand down his face. Kennedy grabs his mug and presents it to him, which he gladly takes. He must've been more tired than he thought.

"Thanks." He says after he takes a generous sip from his coffee and he smiles as she made it just right.

As his eyes adjust to the brightness of the living room, his senses are flooded with the smell of bacon and as his eyes scan the house he sees that Ellie and Kenny are in the kitchen chatting while they are eating.

"You know you have to stay for breakfast, right?" Kennedy says as she stands up.

"Like I would ever pass on a home cooked meal." Jax replies with a smile as he stands and follows Kennedy into the kitchen and he can't help but drop his eyes to her ass that are barely contained in her shorts.

"Morning Uncle Jax!" Ellie and Kenny greet.

Jax smiles as he pressed a kiss to each of their foreheads. "Morning, guys." Donna at this point has come into the kitchen and he presses a kiss to her cheek. "Morning, D."

"It's actually afternoon." Donna quips as Kennedy hands her a cup of coffee.

Jax takes a seat at the table and is instantly rewarded with a plate full of crepe and bacon. He flashes Kennedy an appreciative grin. "Thanks darlin'."

Kennedy looks at him with a smile of her own. "You're welcome."

Immediately Jax begins digging into his food and he can admit that Kennedy was a fantastic cook like his mother. When Opie was locked up in Chino, he always made it a point to try and make it over to dinner and if he didn't Kennedy seemed to know he would eat leftovers.

The adults are quiet as they ate, but the kids tell him all about their weekend at Donna's parents' house. Apparently they recently got a dog and by the way Donna's face scrunches up, he knows the kids are already begging for one themselves.

"Hey, you guys going to Fun Town?" Jax asks. He knows it's basically tradition to go. Kennedy practically lived there in the summer when she was younger when she would drag him and Opie along for a weekend just for the three of them – no girlfriends – were her demands.

"I don't know," Donna replies. Kennedy keeps quiet as she sips her cup of coffee.

"Can we go mom?" Kenny asks from his seat. "We've been going to grandma and grandpa's every weekend. I want to hang out with Auntie Ken and Uncle Jax."

Jax risks a glance at Donna and by the pinch look on her face, it's either about money or the fact she is avoiding the club at all costs that has her not wanting to attend the carnival. Most likely it's both.

"It can be my treat." Jax offers.

"Please mom!" Both Ellie and Kenny plead.

"Alright, alright, we can go." Donna concedes to the kids' pleasure.

Jax smiles and he winks at Kennedy who only shakes her head.

* * *

 

After filling up his stomach, Jax is escorted out the house by Kennedy to his bike.

"So you going to pay for me too?" Kennedy asks referencing to Fun Town.

"Of course, darlin'." Jax replies. "It's tradition right?"

Reaching his bike he throws his leg over while Kennedy walks in front of it and leans against his handlebars. "I'm not sure your wife would mind."

Jax rolls his eyes as he straps on his helmet. "Ex-wife." He corrects, which has her chuckling. "How you doing?" He asks referring to what he told her last night. He watches as her face fall slightly and she pushes herself off his bike.

"I'm okay. Although I don't know if I should tell Donna."

Jax nods his head as she knows she is referencing to the fact that Opie didn't have full disclosure with Donna. And both he and Kennedy wanted to respect Opie's wishes in not telling Donna everything about club business.

"If you think it's best for her, I think she deserves to know. It'll help provide some closure, ya know." Jax tells her softly while she nods her head. He grabs her arm and pulls her into him and he inhales her scent of pomegranate and mangos. He presses a kiss to the side of her head. "I'll see ya around okay."

She pulls back and her eyes flicker from his kutte up to his eyes. "Be safe, Jax."

"Always."

* * *

 

Arriving at the clubhouse, Jax isn't surprised to see his mom already waiting for him near his designated spot. After having a pretty decent morning the last thing he needs is his mom's meddling in his business. He throws his mom a neutral smile as his parks his bike. "What's up, Ma?"

"You've just missed Wendy."

Jax's head snaps up as he wasn't expecting that to come out of her mouth. He knows there was no love lost between his mom and Wendy. Wendy herself wasn't necessarily a bad person outside of her crank habit. It was just the two of them together were a disaster and through his mother's eyes, no one was good enough for him, especially after Tara.

"What did she want?"

Gemma holds up a key to his house. "All her shit is gone. Apparently she's moving to Seattle after Abel is out of the hospital."

Jax nods his head, grateful that she is getting help again and that he isn't paying for it this time. He doesn't know how much money he wasted trying to help Wendy to get clean. He was sure it was enough to earn his name on a goddamn wing though. Plus he had come to terms he was going to be a single parent. He never voiced it aloud, but he knows Wendy thought her having a baby would somehow keep him with her and once she realized that just because she was carrying his child he regretfully didn't want or was prepared it didn't mean he would still be there.

"So where were you last night?"

Jax looks at his mother unimpressed and he watches as she looks affronted.

"Considering everything going on Jax the last thing you need to be doing is riding alone." His mother points out with narrowed eyes.

Jax sighs as he rubs his eyes, his peaceful mood dulling with his mother's inquisition. He loves his mother, he really does, but sometimes she is overbearing and he questions if he is 30 or 3 with the way she acts. "I wasn't  _riding_. I was at Ope's place." He tells his mother as he gets off his bike. "Anything else you want ta know?" Jax questions his mother who has gone silent.

"No baby." Gemma says as she shakes her head. The red flags sprout in her head as she knows it isn't going to be good for anybody if there is something brewing between the two people who loved Opie most in the world. She is also unsure what her son is telling Kennedy. Her son is the kind of patched member that needs a woman at his side. In all honestly, Kennedy would be a good old lady. She grew up in the life, knew what was to be expected of her as an old lady, but at the same time being the daughter of a First 9 member, it would say a lot for a patch member to begin seeing a daughter and sister of a member, especially the man whore she has for a son. It could cause trouble especially if her son were to humiliate Kennedy and treat her like a pass around.

She watches her son stalk into the clubhouse and she knows it's time for her to see Kennedy Winston.

* * *

 

Jax makes it back to his dorm room without any more interruptions. It seems the croweaters and old ladies were busy earlier cleaning up and only Bobby lying on the couch with the Prospect at his beck and call being the only visual reminder that there was a party last night.

Jax makes it back to his dorm and quickly locks it. He walks over to the bottom drawer of his desk and unlocks it as he grabs the envelope Piney gave him a few days prior. He takes a seat near the top of his bed as he begins to read the words of his father.

* * *

 

"You've been quiet since Jax left."

Kennedy was sitting at the table drinking a glass of wine after she had put the kids to bed. Donna was in the dining room going over their budget for the next two weeks until payday.

"Don't mean to be." Kennedy replies as she takes another drink of her wine.

"So you going to tell me the real reason Jax was here last night?" Donna probes.

Kennedy sighs as she downs the rest of her wine and refills the glass again. She was better off drinking straight out of the bottle. She also knows that she can't lie to Donna about this. Donna deserves to know how her husband's murder is being handled by the club.

Kennedy sits up straighter in her chair as she looks at her sister in law. "The club apparently found who was responsible for Opie's murder. Jax killed him."

She watches as Donna freezes slightly at the news and her face becomes completely blank. Kennedy sometimes wonders why Opie didn't insist on full disclosure as Donna took everything in stride. However, Kennedy thinks Opie's prison time and death has just made Donna stronger and more resilient, but also angry.

"You didn't say anything to him?"

Kennedy sighs. "Don –"

"No, he just murdered a man who didn't murder my husband!" Donna snaps.

Any response Kennedy had died in her throat. Ever since the fog of grief had dissipated after Opie's death, both Kennedy and Donna realized some things just didn't make sense timing wise. Donna came to that conclusion quicker than Kennedy did. Kennedy could admit considering the close call Opie had when delivering guns to the Mayans that the Niners had shown up to angry, she wasn't all that surprised that something like this would happen. Kennedy was initially angry at the club because if rival gangs were angry why were members traveling alone?

Donna was the one to point out it was real fishy that after all the bullshit with ATF that her husband wasn't even dead a week later.

Kennedy was quick to dismiss Donna's words at first, but both Opie and Jax had revealed more about what happened while Donna, Opie, and the kids were taken to that facility. Unlike Donna was led to believe, Kennedy knew the club was responsible for the death of the man that ran the ports. She also knew her brother was the one who probably killed him. However, Jax had disclosed that there were some things that ATF knew that only him, Bobby, and Opie would know like Jax being the lookout. Kennedy was quick to point out that considering Opie and him were best friends it's not hard to assume that they usually work on club business together. Jax seemed to agree with her, but Kennedy knew other members were probably skeptical and she didn't judge them harshly for it. It would've been stupid to not be suspicious, but it  _was_  Opie.

Kennedy tried to ignore Donna's suspicions, but they made sense. In her gut, she knew something was off about Opie's death. And meeting ATF Agent Stahl there was something off with that gash and she wouldn't put it pass a federal agent to do whatever it took to complete their task in bringing down an outlaw organization especially one where their face was bashed in by a member because she got too cocky trying to use RICO.

"We should tell Jax." Donna pleads. "He would never be involved in something that would hurt Opie or  _you_. Him and Piney both need to know."

Kennedy grabs her pack of cigarettes as Donna's words eat at her. She wanted to tell Jax her suspicions but why rock that boat after it seemed it truly was a Mayan that had killed her brother? If Jax couldn't see the holes maybe she and Donna were grasping at straws that weren't really there. Her and Donna's suspicions are serious allegations against the mother charter – against Clay Morrow. They are something that has serious repercussions against them if anyone knew what they were saying.

Standing up and taking a cigarette out her pack, Kennedy looks her sister-in-law directly in the eyes, "If Clay – the club – can kill Opie, what's to stop them from killing Jax to keep their secret?"

* * *

 

At 25, Kennedy thought she would be somewhere with her life. Don't get her wrong, she loved being an aunt to Kenny and Ellie, but they were Opie's family. Despite the first fucked up 9 years of her life, Kennedy always wanted a family of her own to make up for what her mother did to her. She wanted to prove that she was better than her deadbeat egg donor. Then coming to Charming and seeing what a family is really like only made her positive that when she got older she would want a family.

However, once you grow up, Kennedy realized it isn't as easy as it seems to be able to have a family especially when you have connections to SAMCRO.

She found out that most men thought she was an easy lay being associated with bikers and others were too intimidated to try and talk to her. Plus there was slim pickings in Charming, it also didn't help the fact that at 19 with a brother locked up that she devoted her time and energy to make sure that her brother's family was okay.

And relationships – her life – were put on the back burner. It wasn't as if she minded, she was still young. However, as she looked at her nieces and nephew, she can admit she was slightly jealous of her brother and his wife.

They were the perfect example of a healthy couple despite being young when they started having kids and got married. She saw how devoted her brother was to Donna and she was positive that there was no other man like her brother because she knew he sure as hell didn't inherit his devotion from their father.

Kennedy couldn't help the tears that started to spill from her eyes as she looked at her niece and nephew. They would never to get to know their father. She knew they loved Opie, but his absence would overpower the memories they had now. They would never know how happy he made their mother, they would just remember those five years in Chino and the cold front that had taken over the couple when he came home.

Her niece and nephew wouldn't be able to experience their father's love and to know how great of a man he really was. She thinks that is the most heartbreaking thing out of all of this; that Ellie and Kenny would never know the amazing loyal man that was their father.

And now as she looks down at Abel, she hates to think of the precious little boy to grow up without a father or really in this lifestyle.

"You're father's a good man, Abel." She tells him softly and she's rewarded with a gurgle, which has her smiling.

Her attention is diverted when, Tonya, a young blonde nurse enters the room. "Oh, hey your back." Tonya gets some hand sanitizer and peeks down at Abel in the incubator. "He recognizes you."

"Is that a good thing?" Kennedy says playfully.

Tonya chuckles. "Well I hope so as we plan to get this boy out of the  _toaster_ soon, a couple weeks is Dr. Namid's estimate. You'll be able to hold him."

Kennedy raises her eyebrows at that. "Does Jax know?"

"I haven't seen him today. He usually comes in the afternoon. I think Gemma was in here earlier."

"That means he'll be able to go home soon." Kenney says absentmindedly. As much as she knows Jax is a good man and will be a good father, she can't envision him alone with a baby despite how much she believes Gemma is going to probably live at Jax's house.

She feels herself being nudged by Tonya who is smiling at her as if she knows what she is thinking. "He'll have you."

Kennedy is unsure how she feels about that statement because she isn't sure if Tonya is referring to Jax or Abel. She isn't able to comment on it as the door to Abel's room is opened and it reveals a woman she never wanted to be in a room alone with, Wendy Case.

Kennedy believes with her lush curves and stripper and croweater background that she assumed Wendy was an appealing and probably good lay. Wendy wasn't by all means unattractive, but the years of drug use and hard living clearly had taken a toll on the former croweater. It seems being sober that Wendy had retained a healthy glow of her skin and got some better blonde extensions.

"Oh," Wendy says as she looks at her. "How are you doing, Kennedy?"

Tonya stealthily excuses herself from the room and Kennedy wishes the woman would've stayed to act as a buffer. "I'm fine. How are you?"

Wendy smiles hesitantly as she steps closer to get a better look at Abel. "I'm good. 30 days sober."

"That's good, Wendy." Kennedy says tensely.

Wendy nods and turns her attention to Abel, who is looking around in the incubator.

"He got so big." She points out a little nervous. "He looks like Jax, doesn't he?"

Kennedy wants to say thank god for small mercies, but keeps her lips shut and just nods. "Do you have a plan, Wendy?"

"I got into a sober living house at Lincoln Village. I plan to go to Seattle."

"That's far." Kennedy says with a furrow brow.

Wendy finally looks up at her. "I think we can both agree I'm not fit to be a mother, right now, at least."

"Mmm." Kennedy says not wanting to voice her true thoughts.

Wendy clears her throat drawing her attention. "How's Jax?"

Kennedy looks at Wendy with calculating eyes. She doesn't want to argue with Wendy, but this was the woman who had accused her of fucking Jax during the whole duration of her marriage to him. "I think he's okay."

"Look, Kennedy, I wanted to say I'm sorry."

"Wendy –" Kennedy does not want to hear any apologize that is mostly likely from her newfound sober antics to find redemption for almost killing her own kid.

"No, seriously, I was a bitch to you. But I'm not stupid, I know now, Jax never loved me. I was just a distraction. I knew that before getting married to him. And the drugs highlighted that insecurity more, but god, if you see the two of you, a blind man could even tell there was something there."

"Wendy, nothing is going on between Jax and me."

"Maybe not now, but I can walk away now because I know the both of them will have you."

* * *

 

_Few Days Later_

Jax looks at Clay confused as he relays to the club at an impromptu church meeting with Clay and Tig about the current trouble brewing between the Niners and Mayans stemming from the Mayans finding Elian Perez with his guts blown out holding up nine fingers.

"Why  _would_  you switch the tag?" Jax asks from his seat as he eyes his President and Sergeant at Arms.

"The club wouldn't be able to handle the blowback especially since that ATF gash just left." Tig defends.

"Who gives a fuck about the ATF," Jax replies. "Opie was murdered by the Mayans –"

"Jax, I know, I want to gut every Mayan myself," Clay says from behind his sunglasses. "But  _brains before bullets_  remember. Tig made a call and I support him on it. Besides it's not like we're selling them guns."

"It was for the good of the club, brother." Tig adds.

Jax shakes his head as he leans back into his chair. "If it was for the good of the club why aren't we telling the rest of the club?"

Jax doesn't wait for a reply as he gets out of his chair and storms out the chapel.

* * *

 

Kennedy is unsure who was more excited for Fun Town, her or the kids. Each year, Kennedy always looked forward to the town carnival. She had fond memories of dragging both Opie and Jax to treat her to a day of fun without their girlfriends tagging along. Of course, Kennedy didn't mind Donna, as with her and Opie there was hardly any drama between the two. Tara and Jax was a whole other can of worms. Tara would start a fight with a girl who just happened to accidently bump into Jax's shoulders. And as a young girl she preferred to have her brother's and his best friend's full attention. For the sake of her happiness, Opie and Jax didn't complain openly to her face about them having to go on all the rides with her or the fact she made them blow their whole check from Teller-Morrow.

She loved going on the Ferris Wheel and watching how both Opie and Jax got a little green when she would have them bounce from spiny ride to spiny ride. Despite how much both would deny it, Opie and Jax sucked at the carnival games. She loved when it got late at night and the rides lights were turned on, how they would find a place secluded from the crowd with funnel cakes to share between all three of them while they were just content with the silence and each other. What she liked the most it was the one day where Opie and Jax weren't members of the Sons of Anarchy motorcycle club. They were just Opie and Jax, two of the most important people in her life.

Despite how shitty Charming is right now, Fun Town will always hold a special place in her heart.

"God, I can't believe you dragged me out to this." Donna mutters from beside her.

Not letting Donna rain on her parade, she grabs her niece's and nephew's hand and directs them to their first ride: bumper cars.

Thankfully, as they hopped from ride to ride, Donna's mood relaxed and she was enjoying herself. Kennedy even convinced her to get her face painted along with Ellie. Kennedy got hers done as well, but she settled for just a simple pattern of stars along the edge of her face.

They were walking across the lawn debating if they were going to go on another ride or get something to eat when the kids exclaim their excitement at seeing their Uncle Jax along with Gemma, Clay, and Tig.

Outside of Jax and, of course, Piney, Donna hadn't seen anyone from the club since Opie's funeral. Kennedy had seen them a few weeks ago to get Donna's car checked, but it wasn't really a social call as she didn't linger and knowing when the lot was busy and when most members were lounging around the lot, she went at a time where it sparse and the only person she would see was Gemma.

"Hey," Kennedy greets neutrally when her and Donna reach them as the kids ran to greet their uncle.

"Hey, sweetheart," Gemma greets with a smile and moves forward and places a kiss on her cheek which Kennedy returns. Kennedy accepts the hugs from Clay and Tig despite her feelings of betrayal from them. She isn't surprised that Donna only exchanges nods of the head with them. "How are you guys doing?"

"Okay," Kennedy replies with a small smile. "We're getting by."

Thankfully they are saved from any more awkward silence when Kenny begs Jax to hang out with them for a bit. Jax agrees and waves off the rest of his family. Kenny had her and Jax go from ride to ride. He was talking a mile a minute to his Uncle about his excitement for everything. Watching Kenny interact with Jax put a smile on her face as she thought back to when she was younger doing the same thing to Opie and Jax.

However, she wasn't 15 years old anymore, Kennedy's age was catching up to her. Her digestive system starts telling her she is no longer a kid because after going on the Spider, her stomach was feeling queasy.

"Okay, Junior, I need a break." Kennedy says to her nephew as she tries to find her equilibrium.

She hears Jax snicker while Kenny pouts. "Aw, Auntie Ken, come on."

"Unless you want me to throw up on you…" Kennedy trails off as she watches Kenny's face scrunch up in disgust.

"Hey, why don't you go buy some food for your mom and sister, I think they are feeling a little lonely." Jax says as he hands her nephew a wad of cash. He receives a rushed  _thank you_  as he runs over to where Donna and Ellie are sitting at a picnic table.

"So now you know how Ope and I felt when you dragged us onto all these rides."

"Shut up." Kennedy says as she rolls her eyes at him.

"You okay, darlin'?" Jax asks with more concern as she leans against a gate.

Kennedy nods her head. "Just need a break from the spinning rides."

She feels Jax's grasp her arm pulling her to him as he wraps his arm around her shoulder. "Come on."

"Where are we going?"

"Ferris Wheel," Jax says as he points at the ride with no one in line.

Jax and Kennedy get on the Ferris wheel without any hassle. Jax is leaned back in the seat with his arm extended out behind her and Kennedy is leaning forward slightly as she takes in the sight of Charming, California.

"Remember when Ope and I caught you making out with that one boy here." Jax recalls as he remembers him and Opie went to Fun Town with Donna and Tara and Tara, unknowingly, ratted out Kennedy who was making out with a kid behind one of the rides.

He and Opie scared the kid shitless and he remembers Kennedy didn't talk to the two of them for like two weeks. He also recalls she did some major cock blocking as retaliation. Even though he was pissed at the time, he thinks it pissed of Tara more while Opie and Donna were amused by Kennedy becoming the cock blocking champion of Charming. She almost put Gemma to shame.

"You guys were assholes for scaring the poor boy. Besides it's not like  _you_  never felt someone up on one of these rides."

Jax doesn't deny the allegation because he knows how crazy he and Tara were back in the day. They did crazy shit because for some reason they couldn't keep their hands off each other. Thinking about all the wild shit he did with Tara and countless nameless girls, he really doesn't like thinking about Kennedy in those compromising positions he was in.

Kennedy looks over at Jax and watches as a scowl takes over his features and decides it's best to change the subject as she thinks he is thinking about Tara. But Jax opens his mouth before she can.

"Do you regret it?" Jax questions changes the whole course of their conversation. He knows at the time he resented Tara for leaving him, but he could see what staying in Charming could've done to her and what it has done to Kennedy.

"Regret what?"

"Putting your life on hold when Opie got locked up. You could've gone anywhere, Ken, became a doctor or something."

Kennedy frowns as she didn't really think helping out Donna and the kids as putting her life on hold. Looking out into the sky that is gradually becoming darker she shakes her head. "No, never, Opie, D, and the kids are family."

"The club is your family too." Jax says softly.

Kennedy leans back into their seat and crosses her arms as she glances up at him. "It's not the same. The club is only family as long as the patch is relevant." Kennedy doesn't know if it's just from being around Donna and her anger and just their situation, but that is exactly how she feels some days.

"Ken, you're family no matter what." Jax insists.

"I seen Wendy the other day." Kennedy reveals. "Said she was 30 days sober."

"Where you going with this, Ken?"

Kennedy looks at Jax through the corner of her eye. "You have a kid together, Jax."

Jax grunts at the reminder. "And she is allowed to be in Abel's life as long as she's sober. There is no me and Wendy, Ken."

Kennedy snorts. "I heard that one before and the next thing you told me was she was pregnant." She reminds him bitterly.

"Well, I made my bed now I have to lie in it."

"He's getting out of the incubator soon."

Jax smiles brightly at her. "I know. I want you there, Ken, when he comes out."

"Jax –" Kennedy begins to say as she doesn't know if she wants to be there for such a special moment.

"Please."

Kennedy nods her head in promise. Thinking about Abel makes her think about the kutte on his father chest and how that Vice President patch will one day say President. "I know you and Opie planned on leading the club together one day, but now with everything that has happened does it make you wonder if it's what you  _really_  want with the nature of the club?"

Jax looks at Kennedy and finds it ironic she would say this after he began reading the manuscript and finding out that after he tagged that Mayan kill SOA, Tig went behind his back and marked the man as a Niner kill. He was beginning to question the future of SAMCRO. Sure running guns was lucrative and provided a certain adrenaline rush, but there were a lot of risks from jail to death. Now with a son with medical problems, he can't afford going in and out of prison. And he could admit that since he was five all he wanted was a kutte and a Harley, but it was with Opie. He imagined Opie as his VP, no one else. And now with his best friend six feet under, he could only think about who was next.

The ride ends and Jax finds himself being dragged out the seat by Kennedy and before he realizes it, he is being pushed into a photo booth.

"You know I've only been in one of these a few times." Kennedy tells him as she pulls some money out to pay for the pictures.

"Really?" Jax asks in disbelief as Kennedy slides the dollar bills into the slot.

"Yep, now make some funny faces."

Jax isn't prepared for Kennedy to grab his jaw as she squeezes his cheeks making his lips pucker while she makes a funny face causing both of them to laugh.

They take a few more funny pictures before Jax grabs her and places her on his lap as they both give a genuine smile to the camera.

The next photo Kennedy places a kiss on his cheek surprising him. She smiles at him shyly with her chocolate eyes and she turns to look away and his hand finds her chin forces her to stay looking at him.

He leans forward slightly, the clicking camera forgotten, as Kennedy's hands find his shoulders. He expects her to push him away. "Jax," she whispers as he inches towards her full lips. Instead of crossing that line, his lips finds her throat and he presses light kisses to her burning skin. He pulls her closer to his body and her hands on his shoulders move to his hair as he travels up to her jaw.

He pulls back slightly and he can hear her take a shaky breath and his blue eyes look at her dark brown ones down to her lips. She starts to lean closer to him and right when their lips are about to touch they are both startled when someone calls out his name outside the booth.

"Jax, Irish." He hears recognizing the voice belonging to Juice.

Kennedy immediately removes herself from his lap as if a fire was lit under her ass and gets out the booth, without even a glance back at him.

Jax wipes his hand down his face as he controls his breathing and is glad he doesn't have a full hard on in a booth. His eyes find the pictures printed out and he grabs them. Stepping out he finds Kennedy talking to Juice and he hands her the photos and she can barely look him in the eye. "I'll see ya around." He tells her as he follows Juice.

* * *

 

Gemma watches with a raised eyebrow at the scene of Kennedy all but falling to get out of the photo booth and she imagines if she was any closer Kennedy would look like the cat that ate the canary. Gemma was the one to point Juice in the direction of where her son and Kennedy were after she watched the two on the Ferris Wheel. And as she kept her eyes focused on the photo booth especially after they were in their longer than she knew the pictures took to take.

As she sips on her soda, Gemma wonders what the fuck these two are getting themselves into.


	5. What About Now

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kennedy and Jax are confronted about the nature of their relationship, past and present.

Donna, sipping her coffee, watches her sister-in-law quickly put Ellie's hair in a last minute braid. Ever since they went to Fun Town two weeks ago something has been off. Donna has noticed that someone has become an absent figure in the house. She also knows a busy garage isn't the reason behind it.

Donna knows she doesn't need to think very hard as to  _what_  happened. Donna is more concerned as to the consequences of whatever happened as Kennedy has been acting as if she lost her puppy. In all the years that Donna has known Kennedy she can't ever recall Kennedy getting into a funk over a guy. Usually it were the guys that were the ones who would make calls to the house or Kennedy would duck and take cover at Teller-Morrow to avoid guys when she didn't want to see anymore.

Whenever Kennedy ended things with a guy she never acted weird. She would be bummed maybe for a minute and then move on. But other guys weren't Jax and this wasn't usual for Kennedy.

Kennedy finishes Ellie's braid and presses a kiss to her niece's head, who thanks her before she runs off to go over to their neighbor's house. With summer in full effect, Donna knows that she is going to have to find something for the kids to do.

"So either there is something on my face or I'm really just that good looking," Kennedy says to Donna breaking her thoughts as she washes her hands.

Donna huffs as she sets her coffee down on the counter and studies her. Since it was summer, Kennedy has whipped out her customary jean shorts that were an array of patterns and colors and now she was wearing high-waisted shorts with a cropped top. Unlike Opie and Piney, Kennedy had nice tan skin, which she seemed to inherit from her mother. All in all, the outfit was a sure way to gather the attention of the opposite sex. However, she was sure Kennedy could pull off a garbage bag.

"Something happened between you and Jax at Fun Town." Donna states. She doesn't miss how Kennedy freezes for a second.

"Don't go there, Donna."

 _Well at least she isn't denying it,_  Donna thinks as she watches Kennedy leave for work.

* * *

 

Despite all the bullshit that was happening in her life and as much as she loves her family, Kennedy looks forward to going to work and cutting some hair. Kennedy loves being a beautician.

She knew it was a common everyday job and despite what Opie wanted for her, Kennedy knew she wasn't cut out for college or rather not everyone needed to go to college. She was happy with her tech degree. She was able to provide for herself with what she made cutting her hair. Besides living in a small town like Charming people only had the choice of coming to  _On the Avenue_ Salon and Boutique. There was no point in wasting the gas in traveling to Lodi or even Stockton. Kennedy already had loyal regulars despite being a relative newbie to the salon world. However, even though she preferred being the one cutting hair and interacting with customers and her coworkers, lately she found herself overseeing the management side of the salon.

The owner and her boss, Gina Rollins, health was in a decline from a stroke she suffered almost two years ago. At first the whole salon had no problem in picking up the slack and making sure everything ran smoothly while Gina recuperated. However, soon Gina's asswipes of children came rolling in. Despite Charming being small, Gina had accumulated a lot of wealth. Jacob Hale Jr. wanted to buy any type of lot on Main Street including the building which Gina owned. That was worth a lot of money in Hale's and her children's eyes.

Her coworkers soon found they couldn't deal with Gina's children and it simply wasn't their job. Kennedy had experience in management from working at Teller-Morrow with Gemma when she was in high school; it wasn't hard taking the books over at the salon. It was easy at first when Gina was still mobile and very independent after her first stroke. She was able to tell Kennedy in depth of how she operated the salon and never wanted her children to sell it. Sadly, Gina had another stroke six months after her first one, which left her paralyzed on one side of her body and her speech slurred.

Kennedy then took over the books permanently. She made sure the products for the salon were delivered and the building was all up to code. Luckily, she had amazing co-workers that made it easy and she didn't need to deal with petty drama. Unlike dealing with Gina's kids as all they wanted was Gina's check that Kennedy collected. She made sure Gina had food and her bills were paid and she also was able to afford a home aide to come watch over Gina. However, Kennedy knew pretty soon it would be best to send Gina to a home. Kennedy knew her kids would gladly send their mother away, but then the shop would be in jeopardy.

Kennedy reminds herself that they will cross that bridge eventually and despite not wanting to use club contacts she might need to see if she could speak with the club's lawyer about the best course of action and maybe even consider purchasing the salon.

Kennedy closes the document on the computer that contained all their expenses as she makes her way back to the front of the salon to the front desk.

"There she is. I thought we would never see your face." Holly, one of her co-workers shouted she and Holly graduated from the same class in high school and again when they obtained their licenses for cosmetology.

Kennedy rolls her eyes as she takes a seat next to Kim, who is manning the front desk, both of them in-between appointments. "Someone has to do it. I expect a visit from Asswipe 1 and 2 pretty soon."

There are murmurs of agreements throughout the salon. "That's why you're coming out with us tonight." Holly adds.

Kennedy raises her eyebrow at Holly in amusement.

"Seriously, Ken, you need this." Kim stresses from besides her. "You are taking care of Donna, your niece and nephew, and everyone else in your family and you're forgetting about yourself." Kim does not point out that how she is grieving her brother isn't particularly healthy.

Kennedy closes her eyes as she shakes her head as she couldn't deny the statement, but she is taken back by how much her co-workers notice. Plus after the emotional limbo she was in when it came to a certain biker she knows she needs a night for herself to let loose. Not registering the door being open, she opens her eyes looking at Kim and Holly, she agrees to this girl's night out. "Alright, I'll come. Hopefully I haven't turned into a lightweight."

"Honey with your father being Piney, I'm sure that isn't a problem." A voice responds.

Kennedy whips her head to the person walking towards her almost giving herself whiplash. Kennedy's eyes widen at the presence of Gemma standing in the salon. Usually Gemma scheduled her appointments well in advance and they took place at her house as Kennedy would do Luann's at the same time.

"Gemma, is everything okay?"

"Other than my roots coming in?" Gemma jokes.

Kennedy cracks a smile small.

"You free?" Gemma asks.

Kennedy nods as she hops off her stool. "Yeah, come over to my station."

Gemma walks over to Kennedy's station and notices how the shop seemed to have reached prayer time as all chatter seemed to stop. Gemma thinks after 30 years people would have gotten used to her presence, but she ignores it anyways. She doesn't have time for false pleasantries especially when she is on a mission.

Gemma knows she waited long enough – two weeks – before she thought it was time to investigate what the hell was going on between Kennedy and Jax. Her son had been in a foul mood since Fun Town. She knew Tig cleaning up the tag on the Mayan making it look like a Niner kill had rubbed her son the wrong way, but thankfully it seemed her son was distracted by his son and pussy to really dig into the holes on why Tig made that move considering why they did kill that man. She would've suspected it was solely that event that was contributing to making her son a cantankerous biker yet she had watched for the past week her son's increasing interest in brunette, skinny, brown eyed croweaters that were cheap knock offs of the girl currently tying a cape around her.

Gemma could only imagine what her son would do if he saw Kennedy in her high waisted shorts which showed off her round ass.

Gemma would like to think her son wouldn't be this stupid to get involved with Kennedy. She knows after Wendy her son needs to fuck through croweaters instead of getting involved in another relationship, although Wendy wasn't a real relationship. All she was was a fucking headache. Despite how much she would like for her son to settle down and pop out some more grandkids for her, and despite that Kennedy was raised in this life, her son needed to be focused on the club right now. However, her son was the patch that needed a woman. He needed someone to ground him and keep him focused. She was just confused as to when Kennedy possibly became that woman.

"I hope it's okay I came today. I was in the neighborhood and I had some free time."

Kennedy looks up from the supplies she is gathering to Gemma through the mirror. "It's fine. I was free anyways, slow day."

"How is Gina?"

Kennedy adjusts the height before she began combing Gemma's hair. "Still breathing."

"It was nice seeing you, Donna and the kids at Fun Town."

"They had a good time. It was nice getting them out of the house."

"They really love their Uncle Jax too." Gemma slides in and she smirks internally as she notices Kennedy's subtle clench of her jaw.

"Well he is a good uncle." Kennedy responds neutrally.

"You two seemed to have a good time there too."

"Well it was a tradition to go with him and Opie."

Gemma can't help, but deflate a little at the mention of Opie and she can't help, but steer the conversation to another Winston figure. "You should go see Piney." Gemma suggests.

Everyone knew that Piney and Kennedy had a difficult relationship. Gemma thinks neither of them knew how to handle the 9 year absence that clearly still affected Kennedy and Piney just didn't know how to be a father to a girl that was an adult wrapped in a kid's body. Sometimes Gemma thinks Kennedy resents Piney for not knowing about her for the first 9 years of her life and Piney can't forgive himself for something he didn't have control over.

"If Piney wants to see me he knows where to reach me."

Gemma quirks up an eyebrow, "You and I both know how your father is. You also know you and Donna aren't the only ones grieving. We  _all_ are." Kennedy goes to open her mouth, but Gemma silences her with a look. "Look, I know that you both needed time, but we're family and we need each other. Opie isn't your only family and you weren't just Opie's. I loved Opie like a son. I watched as both he and Jax grew up and he was supposed to be my son's VP and I love  _you_  as a daughter. I would like for  _you_ , Donna, and the kids to come to dinner, this Sunday, if you're not too hungover, of course."

Kennedy knows better than to argue or deny Queen Gemma. Besides, the club was family despite her suspicions and she would like to believe Gemma wouldn't be privy to the murder of Opie. But Kennedy was sure there were a lot of secrets buried in Gemma's hair.

"I'll talk to Donna about it."

Gemma nods her head. With Kennedy at her home she would be able to watch how Jax and she interact.

"Jax tells me you're going to be there when they take Abel out of the incubation chamber." Gemma states as Kennedy begins applying the blonde streaks in her hair.

"Well that's what I promised him. You excited to hold your grandson?"

"Of course," Gemma says beaming.

"And people thought Momma Gemma was terrifying, just imagine Grandma Gemma."

Gemma laughs a little and she looks at Kennedy through the mirror. "I'm glad you are going to be there sweetheart."

* * *

 

Kennedy isn't surprised to find Donna sitting on the living room couch drinking a glass of water watching TV as she arrives home from work. Kennedy has noticed that Donna refuses to go to bed until she knows Kennedy has arrived home from wherever she is coming from. Kennedy knows it's part of some coping mechanism Donna developed after Opie's death.

"D, you know you didn't need to wait up for me."

Donna simply shrugs her shoulders. "How's Gina?"

"I think it's time to start looking for a nursing home." Kennedy says as she throws her cross body bag onto the recliner and sits on it. "I'm thinking about looking into buying the salon. Save it from her kids' and Hale's grubby hands."

Donna gives her a smile. "That's good. You practically run the place anyways."

"Gemma stopped by the shop."

Kennedy watches as the smile on Donna's face completely disappears. "What did she want?"

"She wants us to go to the family dinner."

"Should we go?"

Kennedy shrugs her shoulders because she knows that she at least needs to make an appearance. "I don't know, but I'm going out tonight, D."

"Okay, just be careful and call me if you need a ride."

"Of course,  _mom_." Kennedy says as she heads back to her room.

* * *

 

Jax still feels foolish when he reads out of the nursery books St. Thomas provides to Abel, but it seems like Abel likes it as his blue eyes focus on him and he coos at certain parts. Kennedy had mention that he likes the sound of his voice when he revealed that he usually reads to the kid. Thinking about Kennedy makes him purse his lips, as they haven't spoken since Fun Town and tomorrow, if she still comes, will be the first time they would have seen each other since their almost kiss.

Jax closes the book and looks at his son who is peering at him curiously almost as if he can sense his troubles. "Little Man, I hope you don't have women troubles like me when you're older."

Abel coos which causes Jax to laugh and he leans forward and touches the glass and he wishes the barrier wasn't there when the door opens.

For the first time in over 30 days, he has seen his ex-wife, since she overdosed nearly killing his kid. He can admit he is upset with Wendy. A part of him wants to wring her little neck, but he knows he has the lion share of the blame for what landed Abel in the incubator.

He can admit she looks better sober and there is a healthy glow to her, but her drug use has tainted her once youthful glow.

"I'm sorry. I can come back." She says as she hovers in the doorway.

"It's alright you can come in. I'm going to head out in a little bit." He says and stands so she can sit in the rocking chair.

He can tell Wendy is nervous as she squeezes her fingers and tries to focus on Abel. He decides to break the ice. "Where you staying Wendy?"

"Oh, the Ramada. I gotta stay away from all my old friends."

"You could've stayed at the house. I'm not back in there yet."

"It's okay. I don't think my presence would've been welcomed. One of the nurses told me that they are taking him out soon."

"Yeah, tomorrow night. You want to be there?" Jax offers.

"What about Gemma?"

"You're still his mother."

She smiles slightly, but he can tell something is holding her back. "Is Kennedy going to be there?"

And just like that his neutral mood collapses. "Jesus Christ, Wen, does it matter if she is?" He asks hotly.

Wendy's mouth gapes open like a fish and she closes it promptly and he watches as her neck flushes red. "I'm not…I didn't mean –"

"Well what  _do_  you  _mean_  Wendy? We're divorced; if there was something between me and her would that be any of  _your_  business?"

"If she's going to be around my son, yes it is."

Jax's eyebrows skyrocket to his hairline. "Well at least I wouldn't have to worry about her choosing a $40 fix over the kid and almost killing him."

As soon as the words leave his mouth he wishes he could take them back as Wendy visibly recoils as if he slapped her. Before he can apologize, to save her dignity, Wendy stands back up and makes a hasty exit to the door. "Jax, I'm sorry. Look, I don't think I should be there."

* * *

 

At first, she was having an amazing time with Kim and Holly. Considering her father is Piney, Kennedy had no problem in throwing back the Tequila shots that she knew she was going to regret in the morning. She was dressed in a pair of black short shorts that she was sure if she bent over her ass cheeks would peek out along with a silk practically see through shirt with long sleeves that were rolled up to her elbows that had a plunging neckline with black stilettos. She had done her hair in perfect beach waves and Kennedy could say it felt nice getting dressed up and letting loose.

Midway through the night she even found a decent guy that she thought maybe she would entertain for the night. He was fairly tall, built, and had amazing soft brown hair. They danced for a bit and Kennedy even took the plunge and initiated a heavy make out session against the wall of the club. However, it quickly felt wrong and considering making out with strangers certainly wasn't her style, she quickly made the excuse that she needed to use the restroom and made a beeline for the exit.

It wasn't until she was hit with the fresh air that she realized how drunk she truly was. Her legs were wobbly as she attempted to walk in her heels to the deck of the club.

She is sitting on the deck of the club drinking whatever the waitress had given her. A part of her knows she is going to regret this decision in the morning, as she searches through her purse for her pack of cigarettes. Considering she was too drunk to realize she already had a cigarette in her mouth and her lighter in her hand, she somehow pulls out her phone.

Opening it, she goes through her text messages and her eyes quickly narrow on Jax's name. Being drunk isn't helping her feelings when it came to him. She isn't sure if she is upset with what happened at Fun Town. But then she doesn't really know why she is upset. Nothing happened between her and Jax in that photo booth. She thinks she is more upset about what happened afterwards with Jax avoiding her as if he owed her child support or something. But she thinks that's not really why she is upset because it wasn't as if she was going out of her way to reach out to him either.

Honestly, she thinks her anger is more from the fact she doesn't like what she is feeling right not towards Jax. She views Jax as probably her best friend – family in a sense, but family doesn't kiss each other romantically. So now she doesn't know what the fuck to categorize her view on the blonde biker. She isn't blind to Jax being a handsome man, but at the same time she always prided herself on the fact she never drooled over him either.

Plus Kennedy never let a man get under her skin – in her emotions – as Jax has done since Fun Town. She doesn't even consider the consequences of her actions as she presses the call button on his number.

She is surprised the phone only rings once before he answers considering it is a Friday night.

" _Ken?"_

"You've been avoiding me?" Kennedy thinks she says or slurs as her cigarette falls out of her mouth. "Shit," she says as she watches it roll away.

" _Ken, you okay?"_

Kennedy gets up from the where she is sitting on the deck where she moves to a secluded area where the music isn't too loud. "I'm fucking fabulous, Jax, but you didn't answer my question." She pouts.

" _Kennedy, where are you?"_

"Out with some friends," she replies.

" _Where?"_

"It's not like you care," Kennedy responds.

" _Tell me_ ," Jax demands.

"Jax, I don't feel so good," she mumbles and despite what Jax is thinking on the other end of line, she isn't talking about what the alcohol is doing to her system.

" _Kennedy, you need to tell me where to pick you up so I can get you_."

"Jax, I think I'm too drunk to ride your bike."

" _Ken –"_

"I already heard ya, Jax; the thing is I don't even know where I'm at hold on."

* * *

 

Jax pinches the bridge of his nose as he parks his bike outside of some nightclub in Lodi. He tries to recall if he ever had to deal with a drunken Kennedy of this caliber. He was used to dealing with the hangovers and the first time she got drunk he remembers her throwing up on Kyle Hobart's kutte, but she seemed really fucked up if she couldn't even relay the name of the club she was at and he is pissed she would get this drunk in public as usually she could handle her liquor well.

He was in the middle of reading his father's manuscript when he got her call despite it being a Friday night at the clubhouse. He wasn't in a celebrating mood considering he still wasn't sure why Tig tagged the Mayan kill as a Niners' kill and there was the fact he didn't know what the fuck was going on with his feelings for Kennedy. He thought he had buried them or accepted that while she was hot as fuck, she was Opie's sister's, Piney's daughter, and simply was off limits.

So instead he chose to dive into his father's woes and was taken back by his father's initial vision for the club until Kennedy called.

He hightailed it out of the clubhouse ignoring the curious eyes as he got on his bike and drove to Lodi where he found himself standing in front of a nightclub sticking out like a sore thumb in his kutte. He quickly went into the club and remembered that Kennedy had said she was outside on the deck. Not caring if he was bumping into people, and not realizing he had passed Kennedy's friends, Kim and Holly, he made way to the deck. It wasn't that hard to find her as he saw her leaning against a wall smoking a cigarette while some guy seemed to be talking to her – flirting more like it. Kennedy wasn't doing anything to fight off his advances.

Narrowing his eyes, he walks over to Kennedy, who is still casually smoking her cigarette, but flashes him a drunken smile that frat boy mistakes is for him.

"That was quick." She tells him as she stubs out her cigarette.

The guy that is whispering in her ear realizing she isn't speaking to him looks over to where he is standing, "Get lost. I was here first."

"You want to repeat that?" Jax challenges.

The guy immediately sobers at the sight of Jax's kutte and realizes who he is talking to.

"Sorry, bro, I didn't know," the guys stammers without even a goodbye to Kennedy.

"Let's go," Jax orders. He expects some fight from her, but she easily moves away from the wall. He tries hard not to let his eyes linger on her tan legs and the practically see through shirt.

"So bossy," she mutters and he sees her wobble on her heels.

Jax steadies her as he looks into his glossy eyes, "Can you walk?"

"Yeah, just give me a minute."

It takes longer than he likes to get to his bike and he curses himself for taking his bike as Kennedy can barely stand up straight and she did tell him she was too drunk to ride on his bike. However in his haste it wasn't as if he was going to make a pit stop to pick up a cage. He also knows he can't take her back to the clubhouse without people asking questions.

Taking his helmet off his handlebars he places it on her head and clips it into place. "You with me?"

Kennedy nods her head and Jax can tell that she is about to hit the sleepy faze of her drunkenness.

He sits on his bike and waits for Kennedy to sit on the back and he doesn't have to tell her to wrap her arms around him as she latches onto him tightly and he can feel her head against his back.

* * *

 

He debates on bringing her back to Donna's, but somehow he finds himself taking the route to his deserted house. With Wendy gone, he knows there won't be too much of a problem although he isn't too sure what condition the house actually is in. He just knows Kennedy won't like the kids to see her  _this_  drunk or people at the clubhouse.

He pulls into his driveway and turns off his bike. He expects her to make note of their destination, however, she simply unwraps her arms from him and gets off his bike as she unclips his helmet off her head.

She doesn't say anything as she walks to his front door and waits for him. He can tell she is moments away from passing out.

Opening the door, he directs down to his bedroom where she goes with no objection and he digs in his drawers for a shirt and he finds a pair of clean boxers for her to change into while he goes back to the kitchen to get her a glass of water and finds some aspirin for when she wakes up in the morning.

He walks back to his room where he finds Kennedy changed into his shirt sans his boxers folding her clothes and placing them neatly on his dresser. Unlike on the phone, she is being uncharacteristically quiet.

"Here," he offers her the cup of water and places the aspirin on the dresser next to her clothes. "You can sleep in here. I'll take you back to Donna's in the morning."

Kennedy doesn't say anything as she slowly drinks the water.

"You're being awfully quiet now." He points out.

Kennedy places the empty cup of water down on the dresser as she shrugs her shoulders. "It's better than crying." Jax looks at her confused and he doesn't get to question it as she tepidly takes a seat on his bed. "Where's Wendy?"

"Divorce is final. She moved out. Staying at the Ramada for now."

"I guess I should apologize for ruining your night although I think being married really didn't change much."

Jax ignores the dig at his promiscuous ways as he walks further into his room and takes a seat next to her on the bed.

"I should've never got married." He tells her truthfully.

"Then why did you?"

For some reason, he is taken aback by the question when he should have known it was coming. He thinks to how lonely he had been since fucking Tara left without a second thought. Even though it has been going on ten years since her presence in his life, he really loved her despite his mom and even Kennedy at one point telling him she wasn't cut out for his life. But he missed that companionship – just having someone – he thought Tara was that someone. But as the years went by, he realized that the only reason he was so lonely was because he wasn't allowing himself to move on. And then when he found himself willing to move on, he developed fucking feelings for his best friend's sister. Somehow Wendy just felt familiar and a nice distraction to his next exit. But now he was a divorcee and a single father.

And as he sits there next to her, Jax knows she is the only person he would ever admit this aloud too. "I was lonely." He says simply. "What about you? Marriage in the cards?"

He knew Kennedy had a couple serious relationships, one in high school that ended shortly after Opie got locked up. He knew that relationship broke apart because of Kennedy's commitment to helping Donna out with the kids. The other relationship started about the same time he married Wendy unexpectedly. He doesn't know what happened with that relationship. Other than that, he knew she had flings. He knew Kennedy had no trouble in getting men.

"I don't think marriage will ever be in it for me or is for me."

"What the hell does that mean?"

Kennedy smiles at him sadly. "Everybody leaves."

Kennedy tells him as she tries to fight off the tears. She thinks about her mom that really doesn't deserved to be missed as she was never a mother, but she left her for the drugs before they took her away permanently. And then there was Opie.

"Opie left." She tells him. "And I miss him so fucking much." Kennedy tells Jax as she wipes away her tears. "Donna's leaving eventually. Piney is never here. You –" Kennedy begins, but stops herself.

"I'll what?" Jax presses.

"You'll eventually leave too." She tells him as she looks away from him.

Jax frowns at her words and his hands cup her face as he wipes away her tears. "I'm not going anywhere." He knows it's stupid to tell her that knowing these were probably the same words that Opie had uttered to her more than once. He lived the same life as Opie did and he was even at greater risk considering he is the Vice President of the club. And the way she is looking at him scares him as he can tell she wants to believe his words. She wants to trust him.

He doesn't even hesitate in brushing his lips against hers.

Her lips are soft and at first still against his before she takes a shaky breath and Jax risks deepening the kiss, which she responds eagerly too.

He pulls Kennedy into his lap causing her to straddle his jean covered thighs. Her hands sneak underneath his kutte that she pushes off his shoulders.

His hands trail up her bare legs and underneath his shirt that she is wearing and he groans as he trails higher and finds her not wearing a bra. She pulls back from the kiss slightly giving both the much needed air and her hands remove the shirt she is wearing leaving her only in her skimpy underwear.

He buries his hands in her thick brown hair and brings her into a starving kiss as he stealthily reverses their position as he has her lying underneath on her back. She immediately opens up her legs for him that he fits snuggly in between.

Kennedy fists his hair in her hands and brings his lips back down onto hers. As their tongues dance together, Kennedy's hands snakes underneath his Navy SAMCRO shirt and rake her nails across his chest down to his abdomen causing his muscles to twitch and goosebumps erupt on his skin. His hands cup her breasts as his thumbs graze her pert nipples before he breaks away from their kiss and kisses her cheek then begins a trail down her jaw, neck, and chest where he sucks and bites and soothes the marks with his tongue before he practically swallows her nipple and releases it with a loud pop and gives his attention to the other breast.

Kennedy's legs tighten around his waist and she begins grinding against him as she rips off his shirt. It isn't until he is leaning back and he is about to throw his shirt down on the ground as he looks at Kennedy with tousled hair and shirtless with hooded eyes that he realizes exactly what the fuck he is doing. He reminds himself that this is his best friend's sister and the daughter of patch member. She isn't a sweetbutt. As much as he wants to continue where he knows this will eventually lead, he knows she is also drunk and considering the conversation they just had she is probably not thinking clearly.

Bending down, he places a sweet kiss to her swollen lips. "We should stop, Ken." He tells her as he pulls back.

She doesn't say anything as her brown eyes connect with his blue ones. She only nods her head. Jax pulls back as she sits up and he helps place his navy SAMCRO shirt back onto her.

His plan is to go sleep on the couch and Kennedy seems to sense that as she grabs his hand. "Stay, please."

Jax nods his head. Kennedy smiles as she makes herself comfortable in his bed. Removing his jeans, shoes, and jewelry, he slides into his bed lying directly behind her. Not being able to help himself, he wraps his arms around her and inhales her scent of pomegranate and mangos and presses a kiss to her head before both of them fall asleep.

* * *

 

Kennedy moans as she feels sunlight hit her form. She goes to bury her face into the pillow she is sleeping on where she freezes as she inhales and is rewarded with a manly scent on the pillow and she becomes aware of an arm draped across her waist. Kennedy's eyes spring open and she takes in the bedroom that is certainly not hers and she nearly goes into shock as she looks at the very familiar arm across her.

Kennedy is hit with a flashback of what the hell happened last night and recalls very vividly kissing a sober Jackson Teller. Her hands sneak under the shirt she realizes is Jax's and breathes a sigh of relief that her underwear is intact and overall she doesn't smell like a cum dumpster.

Kennedy slowly pulls herself into a sitting position as she leans against the headboard. Jax is still out cold as she can tell by his deep even breathing. She grabs the pillow she is leaning against and slowly makes her way off the bed and replacing her body with the pillow that Jax's arm tightens around it.

Kennedy takes a look around Jax's bedroom and tries to remember when the last time she was ever in the man's house. She used to come over a lot with the kids as Jax would sometimes watch them, but she knows once he married Wendy she didn't want the kids around a junkie and as she steps in the bathroom and sees the accumulation of dust, she surmises cleaning wasn't one of Wendy's strong suits.

Handling her business quickly and using his mouthwash, she makes her way back into the bedroom and she thinks it's not the best idea to walk around without any pants on. She ties Jax shirt in a knot so it doesn't flood her and looking at her reflection in the mirror, she tries to tame her hair the best she can and she rejoices internally as she finds a hair tie in her purse. She puts her hair in a side braid. She turns around and looks at Jax's sleeping form and debates if she should just leave, wake him up and then leave, or raid his fridge for something to fill her empty stomach.

Grabbing her purse, she decides to see what is in his fridge before making a decision. As she walks down the hallway to the small home, she isn't impressed. From the start the home wasn't something that would be seen in  _Homes & Gardens_. She has become used to the Harley and Maxim posters that were on the walls with home pictures scattered throughout. Surprisingly, Gemma wasn't able to hook her nails into Jax's home in regards to décor. But then the house was never the pigsty it was now. Kennedy knew that Jax wasn't a slob, but he wasn't exactly Mr. Clean either, but even this she was sure she was risking a disease walking barefoot down his hallway. The only redeeming quality was Abel's room was in pristine condition.

She didn't understand how Wendy would let the house get this bad despite what shit her and Jax were going through. Kennedy tries her best to not think of Wendy mainly because she didn't understand the relationship. She knew Wendy was a croweater that used drugs recreationally. Wendy was present at a few functions during her job being directed under Gemma for some SAMCRO sponsored event. Kennedy didn't think much of her as she didn't think much on croweaters in general. Plus she knew they didn't think much of her or that she wasn't really a threat when it came to any of the patches. But even if Jax was lonely as he told her last night, she doesn't understand how marrying someone would've helped with that. But if Wendy was his favorite croweater what was she supposed to do about it? Besides, his relationships weren't her business. She learned the hard way what happened when you voiced an opinion on his current pussy. She still remembered the bitchy attitude he gave her when she told him the truth about Tara not being the one for this life and not for him as long as he was in it.

However, Kennedy's thoughts about Jax's relationships were broken as she looks at the pile of dishes in the sink.

* * *

 

Jax isn't sure what woke him up, but he flips to his back and runs his hand down his tired face then he sits up abruptly realizing his bed is empty. And as he feels the sheets he realizes they are cold.

Jax gets out of the bed and forgoes even slipping on his jeans as he becomes aware of the smell of food that is traveling throughout the house. He treks to the kitchen where he finds Kennedy, in a clean kitchen, cooking breakfast.

He leans against the doorframe. "I'm surprised you didn't leave."

Kennedy is startled slightly and she turns to look at him. "You're cheaper than a cab."

Jax huffs as he steps fully into the kitchen and over to where there is a hot pot of coffee calling his name. "You clean?" He asks wondering how late it even was and finding a clock he realizes it is only 11 in the morning.

"Well the house was a little messy." She responds as she turns off the stove and grabs a plate he realizes is filled with bacon, sausage, and grits. "When Abel comes home you better hire a maid."

Jax snorts as that was an understatement. He watches as she places the plates on the table and as she stands next to him to grab a cup, he pulls her to him. His eyes zone on the hickeys that are on her neck he didn't realize he left. "We going to talk about last night?"

"There's no point." She says simply causing him to recoil as if she slapped him. "You share a patch with my father, Jax. There is too much baggage and it wouldn't work." Opie's death looms over them and he is a father. Kennedy isn't sure she is ready to be someone's mother.

"You're not even giving us a chance, darlin'."

"You're just bored Jax."

Jax narrows his eyes and grip her chin. "Is that what you think?"

"It's what I know." She tells him before she removes herself from his hold and goes back to grabbing herself a cup to fill with juice.

Jax isn't one to deny that he has a vivid past with women. But for her to insinuate that he would only mess around with her because he was bored didn't settle right with him and he isn't sure if it said more about him or her.

"So what was last night about then?"

"It wasn't anything, Jax."

"Oh bullshit, sell that shit to somebody else. It wasn't the alcohol either."

"Why are you turning this into a big deal?" She asks him as she cocks her hips.

Jax clenches his jaw and doesn't respond verbally as he walks over to Kennedy pulling her toward him by the back of her neck as he brings her into a searing kiss. It is slow at first as Jax savors the feeling of her against him sober before his hands trail down to her ass pulling her up so her legs wrap around his waist as he places her on the counter top.

When the need for air becomes too much, Jax pulls back slightly and kisses her jaw as she runs her hands down his muscled chest causing him to shudder. His hands undo her braid as she wraps her arms around his neck and she presses herself closer against him.

 _Last night didn't mean anything my ass_. Jax thinks as he grips her hips and his fingers dip beneath her shorts.

"You're not going to stop like last night?" She whispers against his ear.

Jax smirks, gripping her hips he grinds against her, "What do you think?"

Kennedy brings him into another kiss as her dainty hand slips underneath his boxers. Her strokes are long and slow – teasing – and has him groaning as he buries his head into her neck before he guides her mouth back to his. Jax kisses her deeply as his hands slipped underneath his shirt and tweaks her nipples. She quickens her steady pace and his body begins to tense up and not wanting to let go now, he grabs her to stop her and reaches back and rips her shorts off her legs and his hand moves in between her legs where he feels her moist heat when he realizes his phone has been ringing. The answering machine turns on and his mom's voice filters in the house effectively ruining the mood.

"Fuck!" Jax shouts as he shoots Kennedy an apologetic smile as his mom rants about where the hell he is. And knowing his mother if he doesn't answer the phone she will come over.

"Answer it." Kennedy tells him as she nudges him gently. She hops down the counter and picks up her shorts to put on.

Kennedy watches Jax leave the kitchen and answer the phone. Buttoning up her shorts, she curses herself for becoming a puddle from one fucking kiss. She sits down at Jax's kitchen table and decides that she and B.O.B need a fucking date ASAP as she knows that starting something with Jax is not really ideal. She begins eating the meal she had cooked for her and Jax when he comes back two minutes later and takes a seat across from her.

"Everything okay?" She asks.

"Gemma just being Gemma." He tells her as he grabs a piece of bacon. "I'll drop you off at Donna's after this."

Kennedy nods her head as she expected as much.

"You know my shirt is a good look on you," he tells her cheekily.

Kennedy looks at him mid chew and raises her eyebrows. "You seriously need to work on your game."

"You weren't complaining a minute ago. Seems B.O.B ain't treating you right."

Kennedy throws her napkin at Jax, which causes him to laugh.

* * *

 

Jax pulls into the driveway of the Winston home to drop Kennedy off. Kennedy hops off Jax's bike and unclips his helmet from her head and hands it back to him.

"Thanks for the ride, Jax."

"I'll see you tonight, aight."

"Yeah, so hopefully you'll keep your hands to yourself." Kennedy says with a waggle of her eyebrow.

Kennedy giggles as Jax grabs her arms and pulls her to him and he places a tender kiss on her lips. "We'll talk about this?"

Kennedy nods her head as at this point almost having sex twice they needed to address the elephant or rather the hard on that was always in the room with them. "Stay safe, okay?" She swiftly makes her way to the door and throws Jax a wave before she enters the house.

As Kennedy walks in, she already knows Donna was watching from the window as she probably heard Jax's bike. She finds her sister in law drinking coffee and pretending to read the paper.

"Hey D, where are the terriers?"

"Nina's watching them." Donna answers as she watches her sister in law lean against the counter. And Donna does a double take at Kennedy's outfit – or shirt – more like it. "That's a nice shirt."

"Nothing happened."

Donna looks at her unimpressed. "Bullshit."

"Okay, something happened, but  _that_  didn't happen." Kennedy clarifies.

Donna honestly isn't surprised the words  _about damn time_  are on the tip of her tongue. Despite how much she loves Jax for simply being Opie's best friend and a wonderful uncle to her children she couldn't ignore the most important aspect of his life, which he is an outlaw biker, the same as her husband was. She knows just like Opie, Jax is a good man – a loyal man to a fault.

Donna knows or hopes that if Kennedy and Jax do become something, they would be a good fit. Kennedy knows this Life better than Donna could. She knows Kennedy can navigate through it and be there for Jax unlike how Donna struggled to be there for Opie. She also knows Kennedy would be a good mother for Abel.

Donna can admit she feels partially to blame for Opie's death. She believes if she didn't fight him so much on being involved with the club Opie would have been careful and not so conflicted. She hates to think she wasted those months after his release being angry at him because she couldn't handle the bed she had made for herself to lie in with him.

But with Opie's passing she has come to a realization about this outlaw life. It isn't free or romantic. There isn't anything  _charming_  about it. She also knows that him being a good man and an outlaw can't reside in the same person. She firmly believes that was why she was currently without her husband.

Instead of voicing her thoughts, Donna gives her best friend a smile, "I think B.O.B might get jealous."

"Don't worry, he likes the company and speaking of B.O.B, we have a date." Kennedy tells her cheekily as she skips to her bedroom.

* * *

 

Gemma enters her home still reeling from what she heard at the grocery store. Gemma can only appreciate that Charming residents are nosey gossipy people or she wouldn't have figured out until she became an FBI agent in stilettos why her son wasn't partaking in the free range of pussy and high tailed it out of the clubhouse on a Friday night. And knowing her son had a savior complex, she knew it was one pussy in particular. She was slightly concerned what Kennedy could have gotten herself in, but her friends Kim and Holly couldn't help themselves in saying how they couldn't believe Kennedy had ditched some hot piece of ass although Jax Teller was an upgrade. They were also pissed that Kennedy had neglected to tell them that she was fucking Jax Teller and Gemma thought they could've joined the club.

And Gemma thinks back to when she called Jax in the morning after seeing his bike wasn't on the lot and she couldn't reach him on his cell. He answered his house phone and her Spidey senses were tingling as she knew someone was in his house with him. And she knew it had to be Kennedy.

Gemma doesn't want to jump to that conclusion, but she is fairly sure she is right about who her son is keeping his dick wet with.

Sometimes, Gemma can't believe how stupid her son is.

Gemma is putting away some of the food she purchased when her old man walks into the kitchen and presses a kiss to her cheek before he wraps his arm around her waist. "Hey, baby."

"Hey," Gemma responds. "I didn't expect to see you up and walking." Gemma notes considering the night they had at the clubhouse.

"Well, I do have a nice old lady taking care of me." Clay remarks teasingly.

"And don't forget it."

Clay huffs before he walks over to the fridge getting him a cup of water.

Gemma, at first, debates on keeping her suspicions to herself. She knows nothing good can come from starting fires when there is nothing to burn. However, Clay is her old man and  _usually_  they are able to see things from the same side especially when it comes to Jax. So she decides to voice her thoughts to see if Clay is seeing the same things she does when it comes to Jax.

"Did you see Jax today?"

"He was at the clubhouse when I left."

"He seem okay?"

"Yeah, he seemed excited about Abel tonight. What are you getting at, Gem?"

"I heard the reason he left the party was because of Kennedy." Gemma says casually.

"Shit, Gem, you know your son falls for those damsels in distress."

"The last thing Jax needs is to be with Kennedy."

"Maybe it is exactly what he needs."

Gemma turns to her husband with wide eyes. "Kennedy isn't like Wendy or some other dense gash."

"Kennedy isn't stupid, Gemma. Like you said if she suspects anything she knows it's better to keep her mouth shut." Clay says tersely. "She knows the truth would hurt Jax."

Gemma closes her mouth and doesn't add Jax being drunk all the time is probably the only reason Kennedy hasn't said anything to her son  _yet_.

"Besides, you said she is coming to the family dinner right? We can see what she knows then."

* * *

 

Jax walks through the back door of his mom's house with the items she had asked him to bring from the grocery store. Jax deliberately ignores the fact that he knows he is about to walk into an ambush from his mother.

"Hey, ma, I got the stuff you wanted."

"Thanks, baby." His mom says as she steps away from the oven where she is boiling eggs.

"You all set for tomorrow?" He asks as he walks over to the fridge and grabs a beer.

"Yeah, just prepping some stuff. Since Kennedy's coming I thought it would be wise to make a shitload of devil eggs considering how much she loves them."

Jax nods his head as he takes a sip of his beer.

"So what happened last night?" His mom asks.

"What do you mean?" Jax asks playing dumb.

"Well with the way you high tailed it out of the clubhouse last night; I assumed something happened since you didn't come back."

Jax can't help narrow his eyes at his mom. "What are you getting at, Ma?"

"I'm just trying to figure out what you're doing here, Jax."

"And what am I exactly doing?"

Now his mom's eyes narrow at him as she faces him with a cocked hip. "Kennedy is the daughter of The First 9 –"

"I know, ma." Jax says exasperated because he tells himself that every time he sees Kennedy. A part of him wants to ask how the fuck did she know he was with Kennedy last night, but he knows nothing can bypass his mother especially when it comes to him. However what comes out of his mom's mouth next surprises him.

"I know both you and Kennedy are adults and despite the fact the prison clause pertains to wives –"

Jax puts his beer down on his mom's counter. "Whoa, wait, stop, what the fuck are you talking about the prison clause for?" Last time he checked, Kennedy didn't have an old man.

"When Opie was locked up, with how much time you were spending with Donna and Kennedy, we thought at first something was going on with Donna. But considering how close you and Kennedy are, we deducted that you and her were hooking up that's why everybody was confused when you up and married Wendy."

Jax blinks and then blinks again. "You thought me and Kennedy were fucking?"

Gemma looks at him in disbelief. "You mean you aren't?"

"Jesus Christ," Jax mutters as his runs his hands through his hair. First, he doesn't even know how it feels hearing that Jax would take advantage of the prison clause in general and with Donna of all people. However, if these rumors were around when Opie was alive, with Piney sitting right there at the goddamn table, why wasn't anything said? Jax knows he was already on dangerous territory for what happened between him and Kennedy earlier in the day, but for the past five years for his club – his brothers, especially Piney - to think he was sneaking around with his daughter didn't settle right with him.

To think Opie knew about the rumors when he came home from Chino. Jax thinks that is what hurts the most to believe Opie would believe he would mess around with Kennedy like some dirty secret even though Jax was battling his feelings when it came to her.

The most surprising out of all of this was the fact his mom wouldn't confront him about this when she first caught wind of this, but now all of a sudden it's a problem.

"So nothing was happening between you two?"

"No," Jax replies.

"What about now?"

"Why don't you ask the club?" He spats before he walks out of the house.


	6. Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kennedy and Jax move forward with their relationship despite Gemma's warnings.

Immediately leaving his mother's house, Jax heads out for a ride to clear his fucking head. He knows he isn't really upset about people speculating if he and Kennedy were sleeping together. He would have easily disabused the notion as he wouldn't want Kennedy to be viewed as a sweetbutt. However, considering what happened hours before and what he has been feeling for Kennedy the past couple years, or even longer, he knows he is guilty of  _thoughts_. He is slightly thankful Kennedy and he didn't finish what they were doing in the kitchen earlier despite his raging case of blue balls.

But, the most crushing thought and what made him leave his mother's house so abruptly, was if the whole club were speculating this that would have meant that Piney was exposed to the rumors and even Opie in a sense.

Jax thinks back to when Opie was alive in Chino. Jax had escorted every one of those trips he could go to as long as club business didn't interfere. He and Kennedy even used to go down in the middle of the week to visit Opie so he could spend the weekend with the kids and Donna instead of all of them crowded around the table taking turns.

Now he wonders if Opie ever suspected anything was going on between him and his sister or if Opie suspected something he would've confronted him about it. Jax remembered how Opie was when it came to Kennedy and the boys that took interest in her over the years. Opie was the stereotypical brother threatening potential suitors, Jax even participated in a few intimidation tactics with the boys, and especially with Kennedy's more serious boyfriend's, Opie always gave the men cold fronts along with a topping of passive aggressiveness that aggravated Kennedy to no end. However, Jax knew deep in his gut that Opie didn't want Kennedy to be involved with anyone from the club. As much as Opie loved his brothers he  _knew_  his brothers. Fidelity was a rare trait to find in a biker. Jax honestly believed Opie was the only biker he knew that didn't take advantage of road pussy. Opie never judged his brothers for their indiscretions, but Jax knew that Opie would never want Kennedy with a brother,someone that would step out on her even if it was overlooked with the "by-laws" of the club.

He knew Opie didn't want a patch to treat his sister they way Piney and brothers from Rogue River treated Kennedy's mother.

Jax respected that because he knew that he wouldn't want any man treating Kennedy as a pass around or really want to see another brother stepping out on her.

And Jax knew that if he were to take up with Kennedy, if she would even want that, it would have to be serious considering the territory he was stepping in. He knew his past relationships didn't help his image as far as showing how he could be in a relationship. His relationship with Tara left him a mess and then his sham of a marriage was just a joke. He and Wendy just didn't work as husband and wife. But Wendy's fits of jealousy over his and Kennedy's relationship were justified to a point. His mom had just confirmed it and he had been the only one who didn't see the truth in the matter because of his denial.

Besides Opie and the what ifs pertaining to him and what his reaction would be, there was one Winston who was still much very alive. And despite the oxygen tank that was his constant companion, he could do some damage. It didn't matter how tense the relationship between Piney and Kennedy was, she was still his only daughter. So Jax was surprised that Piney hadn't confronted him about the rumors. Or maybe unlike the members of the club, he knew the rumors weren't true.  _But what about now?_  His mother's words floated in his ears.

* * *

 

Kennedy finds herself arriving early at St. Thomas. As she makes her way to Neo-Natal, most of the nurses recognize her and give her a wave as a greeting. Eventually she makes it to the new room where Abel will be staying at and she isn't surprised to already see Gemma sitting in the room.

Kennedy enters the room, "Hey, Gemma."

"Jax with you?" She questions.

Kennedy shakes her head and she is all too aware of the hickeys she coated over with makeup. "Is everything okay?"

"Yeah, I just thought he would be coming with you."

Kennedy takes a seat in one of the extra chairs and looks around at all the baby paraphernalia. "I don't think Jax is ready for this. He has no idea what he's in for."

Gemma huffs. "On that we agree. His father was clueless too. They figure it out. Got no choice, right?"

"Yeah." Kennedy agrees.

"You want kids?"

"I'd have to find somebody first," Kennedy jokes, but she shrugs her shoulders. "But I don't know. I like being an Aunt."

"So you're fine with just being an Aunt to Abel."

Kennedy sighs. "What are you asking me, Gemma?"

"If you're in Jax's life, you're in his life." Kennedy goes to open her mouth, but Gemma's next words make her mouth snap shut. "I know you and Jax were together last night."

"It wasn't –"

Gemma puts up her hand. "I don't need to know, but big responsibilities come with my son. You better think about that. Figure out if you can take them on."

Thankfully, there conversation comes to an end as Jax walks through the door.

She watches a look pass between him and his mom, but she is distracted as he places a kiss on her cheek before greeting his mom.

"I just seen Dr. Namid. He'll be here in a couple minutes." He tells them with a smile. The room is filled with silence. Not awkward, but attentive and excitement as they watched Dr. Namid and nurses make sure Abel is okay. Kennedy can tell Jax is bubbling with excitement as he watches Dr. Namid pick up Abel from the bassinet.

"You do know how to hold a baby right?" Kennedy teases.

Jax rolls his eyes. "Ellie and Junior gave me enough practice."

"Okay, here is your son, Mr. Teller." Dr. Namid says as he presents Abel.

Kennedy has to hold back tears as Jax holds his son for the first time. She hears the camera going off as Gemma snaps pictures and it reminds her to take out her own for a few quick shots. However, the moment soon turns intimate as Jax takes a seat in the rocking chair. She feels Gemma tap her arm and they both go to give Jax a moment alone with his son, but Jax stops her.

"No, Ken, stay here."

Kennedy looks over to Gem who smiles before leaving the room.

Kennedy walks over to the Teller men and she caresses Abel's head that is adorned in a Reaper cap. "He's beautiful, Jax."

"It's a shame he has to have me as an old man."

Kennedy laughs and the attention has Abel looking over to the sound of her voice and squirming.

"He knows you." Jax says fondly. "Here." Jax says as he stands and transfers Abel's body in her arms.

Jax watches as Kennedy gladly accepts Abel's weight and begins talking to him. Jax's heart turns at the sight of them. He can't help, but notice how Abel seems to fit in Kennedy's arms like he is meant to be there. Kennedy has always been a natural with kids, but seeing her with his son is a sight he will remember forever.

"He's perfect, Jax." Kennedy tells him with a smile as she traces his cheek.

Jax steps forward and one arm come around Kennedy's shoulder while his free hand cups his son's head. "Yeah, I know."

...

Kennedy finds herself being escorted out the hospital by Jax. Gemma is still inside with Abel giving him a bottle.

"Thanks for coming, Ken."

"It's no problem, Jax. He really is beautiful. You sure you're ready for this?"

Jax stuffs his hands in his pockets. "Honestly, no."

"You'll have Gemma."

"And you." Jax adds quietly.

Kennedy's heart melts a little. "Jax –"

"Shh…" She finds her cheeks being cradle and blue eyes crashing into her browns one. "Just don't say anything. Not yet."

Kennedy concedes and finds herself receiving a deep burning kiss.

* * *

 

"I don't think I should go." Donna says as Kennedy begins putting on some eyeliner.

Considering she is in the middle of putting on makeup, Donna isn't rewarded with an eye roll. Kennedy knew from the moment she mentioned the family dinner, Donna wasn't going to make an appearance.

It wasn't as if Kennedy was exactly jumping for joy at the prospect of being at Gemma's and being reminded of the loss she had because of the club – her family. But Gemma did groom Kennedy well and Kennedy for the most part knew all of the little mind games Gemma liked to play.

However, Kennedy also knows that despite the club's unconventional way of life, they were family. Ignoring the suspicious manner of Opie's death, Kennedy knows and values the importance of family the club had instilled in her. Gemma was the only mother that Kennedy has ever known for herself. The men that shared a patch with her father were her uncle's, it didn't matter if they shared blood or not. Despite how much she knew that Donna didn't want Kenny and Ellie to be involved in the life, the club was their family and right now they needed family.

"It's fine, Donna." Kennedy tells her as she closes her tube of mascara. Kennedy is sure that Gemma doesn't even expect Donna anyways.

Donna purses her lips at her sister in law as she watched her put more effort in her appearance just for a little family dinner. Kennedy had styled her hair in perfect loose curls and was wearing her  _best_  perfume. Donna follows her into her bedroom where she watches Kennedy slip on a navy blue floral dress that requires no bra because the back is fully exposed. Kennedy doesn't comment on her watching her dress as she slips on heels. Donna knows that Kennedy never wore heels to go to Gemma's or even a dress.

"I don't understand why you're going." Donna points out as for the past two months they have declined all invitations to anything SAMCRO related. Now it seems Kennedy is actually making an effort to go to more.

Kennedy stands up and smooths her dress out before she goes over to her jewelry box and slips on some silver bracelets and rings. "So I don't get on Gemma's shit list." She answers.

Donna would admit that is a good reason enough, but not for the outfit Kennedy is putting on to see family. "You sure this has nothing to do with Jax?"

Donna can say she is impressed that Kennedy doesn't show any surprise at her question as she keeps a blank face as she shakes her head. "No. It doesn't."

Despite Kennedy's answer Donna isn't stupid. She caught the two kissing out front when he dropped her off yesterday. She was at the hospital with him to see Abel come out of the incubator. Lastly, Kennedy didn't deny that anything happened between the two.

"I'm going to go say bye to the kids. Don't wait up, alright."

Before Kennedy leaves her room fully, Donna grabs her arm. "Don't do anything stupid."

* * *

 

Kennedy takes a deep breath before she enters Gemma's home with her Mississippi mud pie. Kennedy can admit she might have slightly overdressed and she tried to ignore Donna's warning as she wasn't sure what constituted as stupid because she knows that she already done something stupid.

Pushing the door open, she is greeted with the smell of vanilla, bread, spices, and roast along with the shocked faces of old ladies and what she assumes are some of the club's current favorite croweaters.

Yet, she finds herself brought into a tight hug, which she was worried she was going to drop her pie, by Luann.

"My god, you look beautiful. How are you sweetie?" Luann greets.

"I'm good, Luann. How are you?"

"Good. Happy to see you." Luann replies as her hand cups Kennedy's cheek. "Are you here alone?"

"Yeah."

"Oh," Luann says with some surprise and stands back as she takes in Kennedy's outfit. "With this outfit, I thought we were meeting some man."

Kennedy rolls her eyes. "It's a simple summer dress."

"I know, but there is something different about you."

"Alright, Luann," Gemma cuts in and passes Kennedy's mud pie to the porn queen to place on the table. "I'm glad you came." Gemma says as she gives her a hug.

"Do you need any help?"

"No, you can go talk to some of the guys. They'll be surprised to see you."

"Okay." Kennedy says nodding as she walks to the living room.

Gemma watches as Kennedy is instantly greeted by Chibs followed by Tig with tight hugs.

* * *

 

"She's really dolled up for tonight," Luann says from besides her.

Gemma doesn't voice her agreement outright. It's not like the dress is scandalous, but Kennedy's usual attire for family dinners were jeans or shorts and a nice top with a cardigan sometimes. Unlike Luann, Gemma isn't going to make a fuss about Kennedy switching up her style as it is the first family dinner she has come to since Opie's passing. Besides, she is still off her high of holding her grandson for the first time.

"Hopefully, Jax can keep his eyes on her face." Luann adds.

"On whose face?"

Both Gemma and Luann jump at the sound of Jax's voice.

Gemma doesn't hide her glare at Luann before she addresses her son. "We were talking about how nice Kennedy looks in her outfit. She is out with the guys. You should tell them that dinner will be ready in about ten minutes."

Jax nods his head as Juice's current croweater of the week hands him a beer before he heads into the living room.

Gemma watches with hawk eyes as Jax and Kennedy catch sight of each other. The two smile at each other and Jax presses an innocent kiss on her cheek with his hand placed on her waist. Gemma doesn't miss the quick squeeze he gives it.

* * *

 

Despite Kennedy feeling tense in the presence of Clay and even Tig, she can admit she missed the guys. Here her brother's killers are embracing her as if they didn't cause her family pain and they are acting like everything is fine. She slightly feels like she is betraying her brother and Donna by even missing the guys and enjoying their presence in any capacity. Yet, she can't help but laugh as Tig tells her how he got bit in the ass by a Doberman because of Juice.

However, her laughter dies when she catches sight of her father, who is shocked to see her there. She hasn't seen Piney since Opie's funeral. The room quiets as the two of them stare each other down. Kennedy doesn't know when or how she and Piney's relationship became this tense. It just seemed one day neither of them could stand each other's presence for too long. And she could admit it wasn't because of Opie's passing, it had been like this for a while. Opie's passing just made it more noticeable now that they didn't have someone buffering for them.

She hastily excuses herself from the living room under the guise of going to the bathroom. She passes her father without a second glance.

Entering the bathroom, she immediately locks the door and for the life of her she doesn't understand why she feels like crying. She turns her back to the mirror as she brings her fist to her mouth to fight the urge to scream and cry.

Kennedy is also annoyed that seeing her father makes her want to cry. She doesn't want to be so affected by the man that should be her rock. Their relationship could have been so much better than it was but his lack of emotional depth and dedication to the club stopped anything they could have been. But she knows the main reason for the surge of emotions is because Opie wasn't behind him trailing in. She would never get to hug her brother again because of the men that Opie and her father shared a patch with.

She is startled when a knock comes at the bathroom door a few minutes later.

"Just a second," she says as she turns around and makes sure her makeup is fine.

"It's Jax."

Sighing, Kennedy smooths her dress and opens the door where Jax is leaning against the doorframe practically barricading her in the room.

"Is dinner ready?" She asks with a tight smile.

Jax stands up straighter and his hand cups her cheek as his thumb rubs her skin. "You okay?"

She grabs his hand and removes it from her cheek as the last thing they need is someone seeing such an intimate gesture. "I'm fine."

Jax is skeptical, but doesn't press her further. Instead, he moves back to the wall opposite from the door and looks her up from head to toe. "You look good."

Kennedy rolls her eyes as she crosses her arms over her chest. "I don't need any sweet talk, especially from you."

Jax chuckles as he dips his hands in his pocket to keep himself from reaching out to her. "Just stating the truth darlin'."

"You have any croweaters wanting to entertain you later?"

Jax snorts. "I have a free schedule."

Kennedy walks closer to him and lets her fingers trail up his kutte. "The streams?"

"This late at night?"

Kennedy shrugs her shoulders. "If not, I can always go out instead. The girls –"

Kennedy is unable to finish her sentence as she is brought into bruising kiss from Jax where their teeth clash. She finds herself being pushed back against the wall where she is trapped between the plaster and Jax's muscular frame. She feels Jax's hand trail up her legs as they dip underneath her dress. The last thing she needs is to be uncomfortable during dinner and swollen lips, so Kennedy comes to her senses and pushes Jax back, their lips separating with an audible pop.

She narrows her eyes at him while she gathers her bearings before she walks back to the dining room.

* * *

 

Kennedy isn't surprised to find herself sandwiched in between Jax and Chibs, her father is, thankfully, on the other side of Chibs and she is sitting across from Gemma and Bobby with Clay at the head. The conversation is kept superficial most likely for her benefit. There are the standard questions about her work, quick round about questions on Donna and the kids. There's no mention of Opie, and of course she is teased about her preference of wine over beer. And then the conversation turns slightly awkward because of Juice, naturally.

"So Ken, do you have a boyfriend?" He asks with his goofy smile.

Tig slaps him in the back of the head. Her father grunts something that she can't decipher. All the remaining patches glare at Juice while the croweater, Beth, glares at her. Gemma focuses on cutting her steak as if she expected the question sooner or later.

Kennedy throws Juice a polite smile. She always liked Juice since he was sponsored by Jax. He always seemed too innocent for the life of the club. She leans forward in her chair about to respond and she is able to mask her surprise when she feels Jax's hand grip her thigh and hides his expression behind the beer he's drinking.

"No," she starts and Jax's grip tightens, "at the moment, I don't. Thanks to you guys." She adds cheekily. "Your antics from my last date scared off any potential suitors."

The table laughs as Clay asks what she is referring to, which Tig enthusiastically explains. She adds her comments when warranted, but she is all too aware of Jax's hand that is steadily trailing up higher on her thigh. She has half a mind to slap him considering the dangerous game he is playing at the dinner table. She sips her wine as she listens to Tig describe how he doesn't know what she saw in the dude when Jax abruptly moves his hand to the apex of her thigh. She immediately jumps at the intrusion and her thighs clamp on his hand.

She begins coughing as the wine goes down the wrong pipe.

"You alright?" Jax asks as he pounds on her back lightly with the same hand that was teasing her thighs. She wants to glare at him so badly.

"Yeah, the wine just went down the wrong pipe." She says after she is able to gain some composure.

"Seems so." Jax replies as they catch each other's eyes. For the life of her, Kennedy never recalled Jax being the jealous type.

* * *

 

Since she is the guest of honor, so to speak, Kennedy is let off cleaning duty. So she grabs another piece of her mud pie despite knowing she is going to regret it later on tonight. Most of the guys have retreated to the backyard on the patio to drink more beer and she thinks they started a card game.

She knows Jax is also out there as she has made it a point to ignore him for the rest of the night considering his little game he tried to play.

She is lost in the chocolate paradise when she is hit with the smell of Tequila. She turns her head to find her father entering the room. She chews her bite of pie slowly.

She can see her father is aging or more so he is tired. She knows this might be the end of his ride soon. He can only keep dragging that oxygen tank around for so long and she knows it's the Tequila that is keeping him alive at this point.

"Are you and Donna doing okay? Do you need anything – money for the bills?"

Kennedy shakes her head at her father and almost laughs. Her fork drops to her plate an echo throughout the room.

"Really?" She asks. "The first thing you say to me in weeks is asking if Donna and I need money?"

She can tell her father is confused by her anger as he looks at her with a grim expression. "I'm only –"

"No," she says and stands up. "Maybe you can come over and visit your grandchildren for yourself or your daughter in law. Or pick up the fucking phone once in a while."

"Would you've answered?" He asks tersely.

"This isn't about us. It's about Kenny, Ellie, and Donna. You not being there make it seem like you're guilty of something." She says.

Piney's eyes narrow at her. "What do you mean?"

"Nothing. Nothing at all." She mutters as she leaves the room.

* * *

 

She ignores the stares of the women that are cleaning as she grabs her small bag that contains her cigarettes. She makes her way outside near the garbage cans and lights a much needed cigarette and she thinks she might need something stronger.

She can hear the guys laughing over their game of cards and she honestly debates on going back to apologize to her father. She wasn't really angry over his questions or offering to give her and Donna money. She thinks she is just angry over the fact that he is sharing a patch with the men that she just  _knows_  killed her brother. Or maybe it's the fact he might not even know. However, knowing her father, she suspects he has the same doubts about Opie's murder like her and Donna. Her father isn't an impulsive man for the most part, well back in the day he wasn't, but she knows he can't just advertise his suspicion without anticipating blowback.

She was going to finish her cigarette and then go back to apologize to her father when she jumps at the sound of a bottle being thrown in the garbage can besides her. Looking up she finds Clay approaching her with what she suspects an apologetic smile on his face, but she can't see his eyes behind his sunglasses in the dark.

Kennedy can say she tries to always avoid being in a room alone with Clay. Since she was younger she always got a weird vibe from him as she knew those ever present sunglasses hid his secrets – his emotions. And it doesn't help he just scared her slightly while she was lost in her thoughts.

"Sorry, didn't mean to frighten you."

"It's okay. I should be more aware of my surroundings."

Clay approaches her slowly. The sound of his steps sounds like a slow heartbeat to her ears. Maybe he is a grim reaper.

"I wanted to talk to you as the President of SAMCRO."

"About what?" She asks as she was sure she always spoke to Clay as the President of SAMCRO.

"I loved Opie like a son. What happened…that shit couldn't go unsolved or not answered to. I wanted to personally tell you that Opie's killer has been dealt with."

Kennedy takes a drag of her cigarette and plays along as Jax already told her he got his vengeance. "So was it Niners or Mayans?"

"Mayans." Clay replies easily.

"Are you sure they were the ones to do it?"

"You think it was someone else?"

"I just want my brother to get the justice he deserves." She replied evenly. "Besides, there was no positive ID that night."

"We were able to lift the prints off the dashboard of the SUV when they found it."

"I guess I should thank Unser then."

"No need. Our appreciation has already been given."

"Well I hope a dead  _Mayan_  doesn't blow back on the club."

Clay nods his head. "Club has enough tragedies, don't ya think?" Clay departs with as he moves to head back in the house.

Kennedy knows a warning – threat – when she hears one. She finishes her cigarette with shaky fingers and throws the butt in the garbage can. She decides it's time to head out. She gives everyone a kiss on their cheeks and she ignores Jax's discreet feel of her ass.

She finds Gemma still inside now smoking a blunt in the dining room in the chair Clay's vacated seat.

"Thanks for the dinner, Gem." She tells the matriarch as she presses a kiss to her cheek.

"Thanks for coming." Gemma replies and Kennedy goes to step back, but Gemma grabs her hand. "You need to be careful."

Kennedy's brows furrows. "Careful about what?"

"My son."

"Gem –" She says exasperated as they just had this conversation yesterday.

"Please. It's obvious. Jax's been circling around you for a while. I saw how he was looking at you as he held Abel. Right now, it's a tough time for the both of you, and the last thing you both need are complications."

"There would only be complications if we made them." Kennedy replies lowly. "I'll see you around, Gem."

* * *

 

Gemma watches as Kennedy leaves the dining room and rises from her chair after her. She walks to the door of her kitchen where she sees Kennedy's retreating form. Not even a minute later she watches as her son gives his goodbye to the club.

Arms wrap around her waist and she smells the scent of Cuban cigars. "We should be good." Clays mutters as he presses a kiss to her head.

Gemma isn't so sure.

* * *

 

It doesn't take long to get to the streams. Kennedy thinks it's about a 30 minute ride outside of Charming – well to their secluded spot. The streams is the go to place for kids to go parking so Kennedy had found a secluded part hidden by bushes and trees that she knew most people didn't know about since you had to venture quite deep in the wooded area.

Jax is right behind her as she parks her car. She doesn't bother with a greeting as she exits her vehicle and makes her way down to her spot. She reaches the brook and quickly removes her sandals. She moves to dip her toes in the water, but strong arms wrap around her waist bringing her flush against a strong chest.

"What do you think you're doing?" Jax asks.

"I was going to stick my toes in the water."

Kennedy finds herself being turned around and Jax's lips attacking hers as he pulls her back from the water. His hands move from her waist to her ass then to the back of her thighs where he tries to lift her up, but it is the reality check she needs as she separates their lips.

"You want to explain to me what that was at the dinner table?" She questions as she pushes him back. "I didn't take you for the jealous type."

"I'm not."

Kennedy almost snorts. "So what do you call almost finger fucking me at your mother's dining room table?"

The moonlight provides enough light that she can see his smile in the dark. "Foreplay."

"Don't be an ass."

Jax pulls her back to him and wraps her tightly in a hug. "I'm not."

"So are you going to start this conversation or me?" Kennedy asks as she separates herself from him and takes a seat on the ground.

Jax joins her and he lights a cigarette. "I think it started after Opie went inside. I watched you for five years hold it together for Ope and Donna and I couldn't help, but admire you. I was in awe of you to be honest. The feelings just sort of snuck up on me."

Kennedy nods her head as she can agree her feelings for Jax sort of snuck up on her too. "Why didn't you say or do anything?"

Jax takes a long drag of his cigarette and releases a chuckle. "It wasn't as if you gave any indication you saw me as anything more than your brother's best friend. Besides, there is the club."

Kennedy can't help but visibly bristle at the mention of the club.

"What was that for?"

"Nothing." Kennedy yelps as Jax grabs her and forces her on his lap. His hand grabs her jaw forcing her to look at him.

"What's going on, Ken? I know you aren't gung-ho about the club to begin with, but lately I feel like there is something else."

Kennedy wants to tell Jax her worries and speculation that his own club – stepfather – was behind the murder of Opie. But her lips don't seem to work. She can still hear Clay's ominous words from earlier. And a part of her wants to protect Jax. She knows what this truth or even an ounce of suspicion could do to him and how it could affect his role in the club.

"Maybe this is a bad idea, Jax." She tells him honestly. There is just too many complications just from her being Piney's daughter that should give them pause in pursuing something. But now he has a son. "With the club –"

"Don't worry about the club right now."

"You're only saying that because you want to get laid." Kennedy teases, which he doesn't outright deny. She runs her hands through his hair as she takes a moment to gather her thoughts. "Outside of Donna and the kids, you're the only person I have, Jax. You're probably the only person who understands me. I don't want to ruin that because we're both horny." That earns a chuckle from Jax as he discards his cigarette and Kennedy never has found the smell of nicotine more comforting. "I'm just tired of feeling so lonely – so empty."

As Jax looks at Kennedy sitting in his lap, he can't help but think that this combination of feeling lonely and empty is a dangerous thing that could lead to disaster. He knows from experience.

"What do you see in me, Ken?"

"How loyal you are," she replies instantly.

He feels her hand snake underneath his kutte and her chilled hand rests on top of where his heart beats. "You made me feel safe after everything…when I first came to Charming and now."

Jax smiles at her words and leans forward as Kennedy presses herself closer to him as she pushes his kutte off and their lips meet and a slow kiss.

He thinks Kennedy has the softest lips he ever tasted and he can taste the peppermint of either gum or a mint she had between leaving his mom's house and arriving here.

Jax flips them over causes her to squeal slightly and has him smiling against her lips.

His hands trail down her legs and underneath her dress and he stills when he comes across no barrier.

He separates their lips. "No underwear?"

Kennedy shrugs as her hands begin to unbuckle his belt. "I took them off in the car."


	7. And Here We Go

Jax wonders how he can have the best and yet worst sleep of his life at the same time. His back and neck ache terribly, but the seduction of sleep is too powerful to really move his body more comfortably. However, it's not like he has much space to really move and sleep has evaded him as he can feel the burning sun on his skin and the sound and movement of someone dressing.

Jax opens his ocean blue eyes to find Kennedy leaning over from where she is perched by his side to her front seat trying to grab something. Her brown hair is mussed and knotted from their activities last night and he can see a rather large hickey on the side of her breast and neck.

Jax thinks he can even feel his own neck stiff and sore from a couple hickeys. His hand reaches out and trails up her spine that causes her to shiver and turn to look at him.

Her eyes are tired as she smiles at him. "Sorry I didn't mean to wake you."

"It's fine, darlin'." Jax says as he leans up and cracks his back, which causes him to release a loud moan.

He can't recall the last time he slept in a car. After a few rounds outside that left both of them panting and utterly spent, Kennedy worried about being arrested for indecent exposure, or worse, they had walked back to her Jeep. There was a promise that they were going to leave until she regained some more feeling in her leg, but a teasing game of one more kiss turned into him taking Kennedy in the backseat of her Jeep where they both fell asleep.

Jax licks his lips as he recalls all four rounds with Kennedy. He doesn't even know how to describe it. There was an equal battle for dominance, which he hadn't expected, but it thrilled him as she tried to take control of the kisses and the sex.

Jax also knows it was hands down the best sex he has ever had. He could feel the scratches on his back and the bite marks on his shoulder. He looks at Kennedy naked except for her underwear as she smokes a cigarette; his hands recall the weight of her full breasts in his palms and how taunt her nipples became with a swipe of his thumb.

"Wild night," Jax remarks as he traces the hickeys on her boob and as he leans forward too see the one low on her neck. Kennedy brings her hand over and traces the love bites that litter his skin. Jax raises his eyebrows as he wasn't one for hickeys not since high school.

"Had trouble keeping up didn't you?" Kennedy teases and his eyes narrow playfully. He knows she is referring to when she set her mouth upon him that had him begging – crying – out for her to stop as he knew that even he had a limit to how many times he could hit the sack in the row, but she didn't and he swore when he came into her mouth he went to another dimension. A whole other planet as he panted and swore as the white spots behind his eyelids ebbed.

"Maybe Bob isn't keeping you as satisfied as you think," he counters.

Kennedy raises an eyebrow at him and stubs out her cigarette as she moves to straddle his lap where somehow in the post coitus haze he managed to slip on his boxers. She rolls her hips against him and she winds her hands in his hair and tugs on it gently. "Good thing I found a replacement, eh?"

Jax hands goes to her waist where he stops her movement and looks into her whiskey eyes. "Is that what this is?"

Despite declaring there were feelings between them and proceeding to show how those feelings translated physically, they didn't declare what exactly they were. Jax knows for damn sure he is not about to be sharing Kennedy with anyone. But he knows that there are many complications if they embarked on a serious relationship. There is the club and the shadow of Opie's death that hangs over them. He also has Abel.

Kennedy's hands leave his hair and a hand cups his cheeks and ghosts over his lips. "I'm not going to ask anything from you. I'm not going to make you any promises. I'm not going to keep women from your bed. Just don't lie to me about it."

Jax's mood deflates slightly and he shakes his head slightly in disbelief at her words. He can't blame her considering when he was married he constantly strayed from his marriage bed, but that whole marriage – relationship – was different.

"Ken –" He starts, but she interrupts.

"You just got divorced, Jax. It was no secret that you being married didn't stop you from getting ass and I can't promise you to be an old lady."

"I'm not going to fuck around on you, Ken."

He can tell she wants to believe him, but infidelity is part of the life. Hell, he turns a blind eye to it on runs when Clay seeks company from women that aren't his mother.

"You have Abel now, too. And I can't…I don't think –"

"Ken, he's a baby." Jax says and he isn't going to let it slip out that Kennedy would be a good mother to Abel because he feels that would backfire.

"Yeah and I don't want to confuse him. He can still hear and see, ya know." Kennedy smiles at him, but it's forced. "I don't have or want expectations as it will only lead to one of us being hurt."

"What about what I want?"

"Well what do you want, Jax?"

"I want this to be between us until we are on more solid ground."

"I can live with that." Kennedy agrees.

Jax smiles as he brings her into a searing kiss and his hands dip inside her underwear.

* * *

 

Kennedy arrives back home to find the kids at school and Donna at work. She is internally grateful as it gives her time to herself without Donna's accusing stare while she washes off most of the evidence of what she's been doing since leaving Gemma's last night.

She makes a detour to the kitchen to grab a bottle of water before heading to her bedroom where she begins stripping off her clothes. She can still smell Jax on her and despite her best efforts she can still feel him in between her thighs. She stands naked in front of the mirror and tsk as she realizes she does in fact look like she had been thoroughly fucked. Her lips look a little swollen, her hair is still a mess, and there are three distinctive love bites on her body.

Sighing to herself, she knows she is screwed.

She thinks she might like Jax more than she thought or it is really just the lingering pheromones from having what was undoubtedly the best sex of her life. What they did, there was no turning back from it. They couldn't go back to what there were before this. You couldn't exactly un-suck a dick.

But more than that she had just slept with her brother's best friend. She had just slept with Jackson Teller and considering how they left things they were going to be sleeping together more often. And physically she can handle that. Emotionally and mentally is a whole different story.

Sighing, she looks away from her reflection in the mirror and her eyes land on a photo of Opie.

"Stop judging me." She mutters as she goes to take a shower and then head to work.

* * *

 

Arriving at the salon, Kennedy is immediately bombarded with questions from Kim and Holly. Kennedy honestly forgot that she did indeed go out the past weekend and her drunk calling Jax was what led to the situation she was in now. She also forgot that her two friends had seen Jax pick her up that night too and it didn't take the long to deduce she was hiding hickeys under her scarf.

"So is he really as good as people say?" Kim asks.

Kennedy rolls eyes and a part of her though it relieved that the girls that work in the salon are among the part of the small population that Jax's dick hasn't wandered too.

"Don't deny it," Holly adds. "We saw you leave with him. And you're walking funny. So I know you got some good dick last night."

Kennedy shoots an unamused glance at her friends while she begins checking the appointment book. "Seriously, Ken you're not going to give us anything? Not even the size of his dick?"

"You guys are nosey bitches you know that."

"Well I hope you made Jax work for it the way you're making us work for these details." Kim responds causing Holly to bust out in laughter.

Kennedy grabs a bottle of hairspray that is on the desk and holds it up. "His dick was about this thick, obviously skim it a little," Kennedy pops the cap off as she eyes the length, "Maybe shave an inch or two."

"Goddamn, how the hell are you walking?" Holly exclaims.

Kennedy's eyes twinkle mischievously as she thinks about how Jax utterly devoured and worshipped her with his mouth and hands. "Guys, he had me believing that he was God himself."

All of them began laughing and she did tell them some details before their appointments began showing up.

* * *

 

Jax pulls into his driveway already thinking about the next time he is going to be able to spend the night alone with Kennedy. He knows his place won't do as Kennedy seems to want to avoid the house he had shared with Wendy, but he thinks with a little remodeling it will be fine as Abel will be living there pretty soon. The clubhouse most certainly won't do. He deduces it will have to be at the Winston house, but there was the risk of getting caught by the Winston family. However, all thoughts of Kennedy naked and ready for him disappear when he realizes his mom's car is parked outside his home.

Jax sighs as he would have thought she would be tending to Clay or something and not be over at his place, most likely snooping.

Walking through the door and down the hallway, he finds his mom cleaning in Abel's room. He leans against the doorway where she is placing a blanket on the crib down. He also notices bags from Baby's R Us. They don't greet each other. However, his mom's eyes are accusing and he knows he looked like he had a rough night and he can still faintly smell Kennedy on him.

Despite having dinner last night and Abel's first night out of the incubator, he still hasn't spoken to his mother since she revealed the rumors around him and Kennedy when Opie was in Chino. But he knows his mom isn't here about that.

He watches as she finishes setting up the crib. She turns around and digs out a cigarette from the pack that was in her jeans pocket. They eye each other critically. He wonders how long she has been here before she takes a seat in the rocking chair.

"If you two are trying to keep it a secret you're doing a piss poor job of it."

"I didn't think it mattered considering we've apparently been sleeping together for five years now." He counters to his mom's irritation.

Her eyes narrow at him. "Where is it going, Jax?"

Jax moves off the doorframe and over to the crib and as much as he loves his mom, he is a grown man and she really needs to stop the meddling. "It's really none of your business what Kennedy and I are doing."

He knows his words anger and annoy his mother who never likes to be kept out of the loop. She needed to be involved in everything and have her piece of control. But Jax isn't about to let her sink her claws into this. He knows in the bottom of his heart that his mother means well, but right now this thing between him and Kennedy is just theirs and no one else's.

"I really want you to think about what you're doing, Jax." His mom implores.

"You think I'm not?"

"I think you both are grieving for Opie and –"

"Mom, stop, this has nothing to do with Opie."

"Doesn't it though? This is his sister. The daughter of a First 9. What you do sets precedent for how other members of family are going to be treated. If you're going to take up with her it needs to not be because you're bored with the pick of pussy around here. I love Kennedy, Jax, I do. The thought of you together, I can say it would make me happy for you to have an actual proper Old Lady, but it's dangerous territory. Something you need to think about before Abel can call her mommy." His mother tells him pointedly before she goes back to cleaning.

* * *

 

Donna arrives back home to see Kennedy's Jeep in the driveway. The kids are luckily over at a sleepover and she is grateful because she doesn't want them to be witnesses to the conversation she is about to have with their aunt. However, Donna thinks it might be better not to say anything. Kennedy is an adult and she can do what she wants and make her own choices and mistakes.

Entering her home, she finds Kennedy in the kitchen with the bills laid out.

"Hey," Donna greets. Kennedy looks up from the bills and Donna almost blanches at the sight of the hickeys that litter her neck. Donna doesn't even give Kennedy a preamble as she comes forward and tilts Kennedy's head over to get a better look like a scolding mother. Kennedy doesn't protest. "I would ask where you've been, but I think I already know."

"Don't worry, D, I'm on the pill."

"That's not the point." Donna spits tersely.

Kennedy looks at her quietly before she turns back to the bills. "Honestly, D, who I let into my bed is none of your concern."

Donna is honestly insulted and angry by her words. "It isn't?!"

"No, Donna, it isn't." Kennedy says flippantly.

"What would Opie think?" Donna hisses and Kennedy glares at her. "Seriously, what would Opie think about you playing whore to his best friend!"

"Donna, you do –"

"No, I do." Donna snaps at Kennedy's patronizing tone. Donna is tired of everyone treating her like an airhead or some fragile little girl who has no idea what was going in her life or the fact her husband was an outlaw biker. "I love Jax, as a brother, Kennedy, I really do. But I refuse to bear witness to you being treated like a croweater. Better yet, I'm confused on how you would allowed it."

"I'm no one's croweater, Donna." Kennedy responds with a clenched jaw.

"Well you sure confused me coming home after being out all night with a neck full of hickeys."

Kennedy stands up from the table and for a moment Donna thinks she is seeing Opie as both he and Kennedy have the same posture of cold fury when they were angry. Both didn't like confrontation and would take the abuse of words before conceding or walking away. Rarely did the Winston siblings show anger, but they did have a breaking point where everything they would bottle up would finally overflow and no one liked to be on the receiving end of that. Donna thinks she will receive the cold mask today.

"I can't talk to you right now. When you calm down you can find me in my room." Kennedy tells her and begins to walk away.

"How could you do it?" Donna asks, which causes Kennedy to stop walking. Kennedy turns sideways as she looks at her. "How could you sleep with him knowing the truth about Opie?" Donna doesn't realize she has been crying until Kennedy walks back over and heads her some napkins.

"I don't think he knows or even suspects."

Donna looks up into Kennedy's eyes, the same brown eyes Opie had, in disbelief. "Maybe he should."

Kennedy's hands go to her shoulders and Kennedy stares directly in her eyes. "An innocent man was already killed for the cover up. And –"

"I spoke to Hale, today," Donna reveals. Kennedy seems taken aback. She knows that despite Kennedy not being fully immersed in club politics, talking to the police, Hale of all people was something no one ever did. However, she had seen Hale in passing and Donna couldn't help but ask an actual police officer about anything regarding Opie's death. She knew he had his suspicions and she guessed for her sake he didn't want to implicate anyone without solid concrete evidence. He told her the case was getting cold instead.

"Donna, if word gets out to Clay –"

"He killed my husband!" Donna shrieks. That wall Donna had been trying to build falls down as she realizes nothing would ever bring her husband back. Her children would never receive the closure she desperately wants not only for them, but for herself as well. However, now it seems like Kennedy is playing a game that Donna wants no part of. She doesn't understand how Kennedy can ever bear to stand the guy's presence knowing they are all somewhat complacent in the fact her children were fatherless and she a widow. "I found a job and house near my parents. I can't bear the pain or watch you go through with this."

She can't bear the thought of Kennedy one day bearing more of Jax's children and ending up in the same situation as her.

* * *

 

Jax somehow finds himself heading over to the Winston household and when he arrives he is met with the cold shoulder from Donna, who is in the middle of eating Chinese with Kennedy across from her. Kennedy manages to give him a semblance of a smile as she politely offers him some of her food.

It doesn't take him long to deduce that Donna knows just like his mother did about him and Kennedy. He also knows not to comment on Donna's puffy red eyes as she quickly consumes her dinner and bids the two of them a hasty goodnight.

He doesn't speak until he hears the click of Donna's bedroom door.

"Do I want to know?" He asks softly as he grabs an egg roll.

"No," Kennedy tells him and Jax doesn't question her anymore. Instead Kennedy questions him about his day, which mainly consisted of catching up on some work at TM, and hanging out in the clubhouse. In return, she told him about her mundane day at the salon. The two finish their Chinese and Kennedy leads him by the hand to her bedroom and he follows her, quickly settling in her bed.

"Donna knows." He assumes, which Kennedy nods her head as she rests it on his chest as he plays with her hair.

"She is moving, probably soon."

"What are you going to do?" He asks.

"Probably find a new place – something small."

"My mom knows." He tells her.

Kennedy laughs. "Not surprised, but I honestly don't care."

Kennedy yawns loudly and he tightens his hold on her. "Tired?"

"You staying the night?" She asks in response.

"If you want me too." He answers.

"I won't complain."

Jax releases his hold on her and strips down to his boxers. Kennedy slides under her covers and he moves behind her as her wraps her into his arms, pressing a kiss to her shoulder.

"You know you really like to cuddle for a biker," she tells him.

"You complaining?"

Kennedy sighs deeply and he feels her fingers intertwine with his. "No." She tells him softly before her breathing evens out and lulls him to sleep.

* * *

 

_Two weeks later_

Jax arrives at the clubhouse fairly early even for him. He yawns getting off his bike. He thinks that as much as he has come to enjoy sleeping with Kennedy in her room at Donna's, these early mornings of him leaving to avoid Kenny and Ellie seeing him are taking a toll on his body. Besides he suspected that Kenny and Ellie heard his bike leave every morning and he didn't know how much longer he can deal with Donna's cold front.

He honestly doesn't know what he has ever done to Donna to warrant this reaction from her, but Kennedy told him that it was between her and Donna so he was going to leave it alone.

Entering the clubhouse, he is hit with the smell of beer, pussy, smoke, and leather. He is reminded that his house is almost done being repainted and Abel will be coming home soon. A small part of him wants to convince Kennedy to move in with him. It would save her money as she needs to find a place since Donna is moving, but he knows she wouldn't live in a house he shared with his ex-wife and for some reason she is hesitant about their relationship considering Abel. He has been debating on selling the house altogether anyways. It held nothing but bad memories. It was a decent house and would make him a little money. He thinks he will lightly bring up this suggestion of her potentially staying with him after a round of sex. Jax finds Kennedy is slightly more agreeable to things after a good lay.

Reaching his dorm room, he finds his father's manuscript and resumes his reading. So far, he doesn't know what to make of the words. A part of him feels uncomfortable or betrayed by his father's words and thoughts. He feels betrayed that his father lead the club into the exact direction he didn't want the club to go in, but also by the fact his father hid behind these words instead of action. J.T. knew the downfalls and what was going to happen with his club, why didn't he say anything? What held him back from being the president he should have been and saying "No"? But what he feels most betrayed about by his father is how J.T. made him idolized this life in a sense. Jax still very much loved this club. It was the only thing he had ever really wanted to do with his life. He wanted to be just like his father. He never knew what J.T. was really feeling about the club, so Jax had an idealized perception of what club life would be like. Now the naivete was gone. This club played a part in his best friend's murder. Jax knows because of the fact the club dealt guns it was always going to end bloody for all of them.

He also knows the guys love the money too much to ever think about getting out of guns and doing something else or ever turning legit.

* * *

 

Kennedy is mere seconds away from stabbing herself in the eyes with her own pair of scissors as she  _talks_  to Gina's oldest son, Sam. It is really more of him thinking he knows how to run a salon and talking over her as he stares at her tits and given the chance her ass. It was a shame too as Sam wasn't that bad looking. He was tall – taller than Jax with red hair that was curly and striking blue eyes that were slanted. He had sharp features and she suspected that Gina's deceased husband had some Viking blood in him. If he wasn't so much of an asshole, she would probably show some interest in him as he did her after he tried to explain to her how to run a business.

Kennedy dreads any of the kids' visits, except for the youngest the one around her age, Gabriel, as the others always seem to argue about what she is ordering for the salon claiming that they aren't making much of a profit despite what the bank statements say. Gina's salon is one of Charming's most successful businesses that actually attracted people from Lodi and Stockton.

Kennedy believes she should have taken Jax's offer up for a little quickie before he left this morning. However, before she can think to long about Jax's mouthwatering physique or his sinful mouth, Sam breaks her thoughts.

"I'm sorry."

Kennedy almost falls over from shock. "Huh?"

"I'm sorry," he repeats. Kennedy believes he is sincere until his next words. "It's just been hard with my mom, ya know."

Kennedy's irritation comes back quickly. She can throttle this man as not one of these spoiled kids were taking care of their mother. And she is seriously considering kicking the man in his dick as he continues to speak.

"I know you've been doing a lot and I – my siblings – haven't really showed you the right appreciation so I was wondering if you wanted to go out for dinner?"

Kennedy could have laughed at the sheer ridiculousness of the situation. She doesn't know if it is sheer stupidity or ego that this man would even have the audacity to even ask her out.

Before she can tell him to go to hell, Gabriel, who has the same height has his brother as well the the muscular frame and sharp facial features, except Gabriel possess black hair that came from Gina.

Gabriel looks between the two with a pinched eyebrow before he looks at Sam. "I told you I was coming in today."

Sam gives him brother a false smile. "I was in the neighborhood."

"Right," Gabriel says skeptically.

Kennedy realizes she doesn't want to get between a brother's spat glances at the clock and realizes she has an appointment arriving in a minute. She doesn't bother giving him an answer. "I have an appointment. The rest of the inventory is in that binder." She mutters before making her way to the front.

Sometimes she couldn't believe men.

Reaching the front, she begins prepping it as Karen Oswald was due any minute. Despite Karen having a stick constantly up her ass, she was a loyal client and didn't seem to mind her loose connection to the club.

"Oh sweetie you didn't hear?"

Kennedy turns towards Ellen, one of the veteran stylists, "Hear what?"

"Tristen was…assaulted last night at Fun Town."

Kennedy's brows furrow, shocked at hearing something like that would happen in Charming especially to a 13 year old girl. "Is she…" Kennedy trails off as okay doesn't seem right to say and she wouldn't be okay. "Have they found who did it?"

"I hear it's a race between Charming PD and the Sons to find out what happened."

Since Karen obviously wasn't coming to her appointment, Kennedy decides to take an early lunch and to avoid Sam just in case he expects an answer from her about dinner.

She gets lunch from Hanna's diner and eats a bacon cheeseburger with fries and a milkshake. She gives her waitress a hearty tip as she walks outside and decides to call Jax. She is walking down Main Street and finds a bench to sit on as she waits to see if Jax will pick up. It trills three times before it's answered.

" _Ken?"_

"Hey."

" _Everything okay?"_  He asks worriedly.

"Yeah, I was just calling…I heard what happened to Tristen." She says lowly as to not be overheard.

She hears him take a deep breath over the line and she imagines he is running his hands through his hair at this moment. " _You hear anything else_?"

"No, nothing that can help." She tells him. 

"Well if you do let me know, alright." 

"You'll be safe?"

She knows he is smiling over the phone at her concern. " _I will. I'll talk to you later okay_."

"Yeah, I'll talk to you later, Jax."

Kennedy ends the call and stands up and turns to walk back to the salon, but she jumps when she almost runs into a person that was approaching from behind.

"Jesus Christ!" She exclaims as a hand goes to her heart.

"I'm sorry."

Kennedy glares at the man not caring he is the Deputy Chief. "What the hell, David! Are you trying to give me a heart attack?"

"I apologize," he says and gives her a smile.

"How can I help you, David?" She asks politely. Despite his open distaste for the club, David was still respectful and never bent the law to his advantage or treated her like dirt. However, she suspects it was more pity on his part as his father, who was the judge involved in her case when Piney was given custody of her. David was most likely fully aware of her circumstances before she moved to Charming.

"I just wanted to see how you were doing. I saw Donna the other day."

"I know. She told me." Kennedy says tersely.

David's eyebrows rise up to his hairline at her tone. "I know Opie's death has been hard on all of you. I only told Donna the truth that there are no leads to make an arrest."

Kennedy looks at him blankly. "I appreciate you doing your job, David, but nothing is going to bring my brother back."

Kennedy goes to walk away, but David lightly grabs her arm. "Does Jax know?"

"No and keep it that way."

"Just be careful, Kennedy." He warns.

* * *

 

Jax thinks he is beginning to decipher the hooded look that is mostly hidden behind his step father's sunglasses. It unsettles his gut. He knows better than to call out his President's blatant blackmail of Elliot Oswald. However, he is close to opening his mouth because despite Clay's nefarious reason to keep Charming the mom and pop town, he shouldn't have used the rape of a 13 year old girl to do it.

Instead, he stays silent as the rapist is bleeding out from his castration.

He watches as his stepfather's teeth shine in the moonlight like a predator satisfied with their hunt.

He can't help but wonder what else is hidden behind those sunglasses. The secrets, lies, and truths that are tangled in a web that would never be untangled.

He doesn't care to watch the burial and doesn't care to take part in handling the knife with Oswald's fingerprints.

Instead, he leaves the scene without protest and heads over to see Kennedy.

* * *

 

Kennedy is in the middle of watching  _Titanic_ , of all movies, in her bedroom when the door quietly opens and Jax walks through. She isn't exactly surprised considering she heard the growl of his bike announcing his arrival, but it seemed that he was staying with her every night.

"Hey," she greets quietly.

He gives her a small smile as he leans over the bed and plants a kiss on her lips. "What are you watching?" He asks her as he pulls back and begins removing his hoodie, jeans, and shoes.

"Titanic," she replies.

"Didn't you make me take you to see that?" He questions as he slides into her bed.

"Yeah and then somehow Tara ended up coming along." Kennedy cringes thinking about that disaster as that happened to be around the time Tara and Jax's relationship really began to crumble and Kennedy could admit her and Tara didn't necessarily bond during that period. Plus the last thing she wanted was to be the awkward third wheel for Tara and Jax. "And then you ended up ditching me half way through the movie because she started crying or you two began fighting in the movie theater." Kennedy adds and peaks a look back at Jax, who doesn't seem all that bothered by the mention of Tara. Instead, his eyes are watching the screen as his fingers play with the tips of her hair.

"Yeah, but then next week I took you back to see it to make up for that." Kennedy smiles slightly at that as she thinks how afterwards she gushed about Leonardo DiCaprio, her childhood celebrity crush. Thinking back on it, he and Jax have some similarities with the blonde hair and blue eyes, and both were very handsome.

"Don't worry. I'm over Leo." She teases.

"Thank God for small mercies." He tells her with a tired smile.

Kennedy knows something is off. Kennedy runs her hand through his growing hair and cups his jaw. "If you want to talk about it, I'll listen, but I'm not going to force it out of you and I don't want half-truths. I want it all or nothing, if you're going to tell me."

His eyes widen slightly at her. "I need full disclosure." He tells her for assurance.

"You have it." She tells him.

He leans up against her headboard. "We found the bastard that raped Tristen. Elliot wanted to kill him, but he couldn't go through with it. I think Clay knew all along that he would baulk and used it to his advantage. He blackmailed him to make sure Elliot doesn't sell his land – keep Charming contained."

"Clay made this decision without you."

Jax nods his head.

Kennedy knows this would be a perfect time to mention her thoughts on another decision that Clay made behind the club's back, but she can't. Instead, she focuses on how Jax seems lost in thought as he looks blankly ahead of him.

"Is there something else?" She asks.

"I need a minute to wrap my head around it, but I'll tell you. I promise. Just not now."

"Okay." She accepts. She leans down and presses a light kiss to his cheek, but he isn't satisfied as he pulls her back and presses a kiss to her lips. Kennedy sighs into the kiss and Jax takes the opportunity and deepens it.

He brings her across his lap causing her to straddle it as her hands find purchase in his soft blonde hair and his make their way to removing her shirt. They are quickly reduced to skin on skin contact. Before she knows it she is on her back with Jax hovering over her.

That night he is so gentle that she almost can't bear it.

* * *

 

_Two Weeks Later_

"Are you scared?" Kennedy asks him as they lay surprisingly in his bed sweaty and sated. He had come home to find Kennedy sheepishly placing some things she bought for Abel in his room as well as some things for the welcome home party that was tomorrow. He had given her a key on a whim as they were still keeping the relationship under wraps as best they could.

"I'm fucking terrified." He reveals as he thinks about his son coming home and the two of them in a house together. His thoughts about changing diapers and bottles are diverted when he hears Kennedy laughing beside him. "I didn't realize you found this funny."

"I'm just imagining you alone with an infant and god if Abel is anything like you, you are in for a real treat."

Jax tightens his hold around Kennedy and burrows her into his side. "You'll stay for a couple days though?" He asks quietly. Despite her buying things for Abel and helping his mom set up for the party, they still haven't discussed what her role will be when it comes to Abel. He knows he can't force her to be a mother and he wouldn't push that role onto her. However, he watched her help raise Kenny and Ellie, he sees how she handles Abel already, and she's a natural.

He already knows Wendy won't be around unless she can gain something out of it or at least not until Abel is a little bit older will she make an effort. And Jax knows deep inside he won't ever deny her the right to get to know Abel, she won't be the woman Abel will ever recognize as his mother.

"Maybe," Kennedy replies softly before they both fall asleep.

* * *

 

After a week of friendly non-invasive conversation, Kennedy knew today hours before a party of the homecoming of the Teller heir, Gemma would want to have another conversation with her about her and Jax.

"I know you've been staying here." Gemma states as they hang up a banner.

"Do you now?" Kennedy replies dryly.

"I hope you two been using some form of birth control."

"Jesus, Gemma." Kennedy says exasperated. "I'm not discussing my sex life with you."

Gemma cocks her hip. "I'm just trying to figure out what's going on. Obviously you and Jax are…together. You're here or he's at Donna's every night. You're with Abel. You're here now. So what happens next?"

"I don't know," Kennedy answers truthfully.

Gemma nods her head. "You become his old lady and what does that look like? Work at the salon and come home playing mommy to Abel and taking care of Jax?"

"I think that's between me and Jax."

"I'm not trying to be a bitch. You know this life the men lead. You're entering my grandson's life for all intent and purpose as his mother." Kennedy goes to open her mouth to deny that statement but Gemma shushes her. "It's the truth Kennedy. Wendy obviously isn't a factor. And you're the current and only woman in my son's life. I have to trust you that when times get tough. When the possibility of jail looms, you won't run. Jax won't be the only one that gets hurt."

"I haven't run before so why would I now."

"Opie wasn't dead before." Gemma states grimly.

* * *

 

"So Abel is healthy now?" Kenny asks as he helps himself to some fruit punch. Donna was still at work and since Jax wanted to borrow her car to pick up Abel she arrived at his house early with Kenny and Ellie in tow. There were already some people milling about waiting for the two princes of Charming to arrive.

Kennedy nods her head. "Yep."

"I can't imagine Uncle Jax with a baby." He states bluntly, which causes her to laugh. "You're going to help him, right?"

"Of course." Kennedy says as she pours a bag of chips into a bowl.

"Isn't that Jax's wife?"

Kennedy's head whips her head to the door where Wendy has stepped through. "It's his ex-wife." Kennedy corrects as Wendy walks into the kitchen and of course makes a beeline towards her.

"Seems I have arrived early." Wendy greets with a shy smile.

"Jax is still at TM should be here in about an hour." Kennedy says.

Wendy nods her head before she turns to look at Kenny who is looking at her curiously.

"Wow, he really is your junior."

Kennedy looks down at her nephew. They both share matching brown hair and eyes. Even the shape of their faces and cheeks, nose, and eyes were the same.

"I'm Wendy. I don't know if you remember me."

Kenny nods his head as he grabs a handful of chips. "I'm going to see Grandpa. Nice to see you Wendy."

Kennedy watches as her nephew navigates through the growing crowd and she wishes Wendy would leave the kitchen.

"You want something to drink? We have juice, pop, and water." Kennedy offers. 

"A water is fine."

Kennedy passes water to Wendy and resumes setting out the food in the kitchen.

"So I take it you and Gemma set all this up." Wendy says trying to start conversation.

"Mostly Gemma's doing."

"Well it's nice. It turned out really nice."

"How long are you staying in Charming?" Kennedy asks.

"Until tomorrow. Don't want to lose my spot, ya know."

Kennedy sighs and pushes back some of her hair. "Jax won't keep you from Abel, Wendy, as long as you're sober. But you can't expect to just come and go that's not healthy for Abel either."

And here is the one thing that has her hesitating exactly what she wants her role to be in Abel's life. She already loves the little boy. But taking on a parental role will also mean dealing with Wendy. She may not factor into the picture now, but she can't deny Abel the truth that Wendy is his mother.

Kennedy knows it's selfish of her, but if she fully immerses herself into this role she wouldn't want Abel to know that she wasn't his mother. Kennedy knows what's it is like to have a junkie for a mother and she would do whatever she could to shield Abel from that pain.

But Kennedy isn't sure she can even be a mother. She had no good example for 9 years. Sure there was Gemma, but she wasn't her mother. And then there was that fear of what if she and Jax did have more kids. Would she love them differently since they were her flesh and blood?

Thankfully any more talk of Wendy's role in Abel's life is ceased as Luann comes into the kitchen and makes civil conversation with Wendy.

* * *

 

An hour later, Kennedy finds herself in the kitchen refilling some of the snacks when the front door opens and Gemma walks through with Jax holding a wide awake Abel. As they make it to the living room the house is in cheers and congratulations to Jax. She is standing in the doorway admiring the scene of the men and women fawning over Abel.

She is about to go back into the kitchen when Jax's head whips up and turns in her direction. He beckons her forward, but she shakes her head and motions towards Wendy who is sitting on the couch that he is standing next to.

He frowns slightly, but she heads back into the kitchen while the door opens up again and Donna comes through.

"Oh you made it."

"Kenny and Ellie are okay?" Donna asks giving her a hug and then immediately attacking the chip bowl and grabbing some horderves, which causes Kennedy to laugh.

"They are with Grandpa."

She watches as Donna peaks into the living room and scans it before her head whips back. "Is that Wendy?"

Kennedy nods her head as she grabs a pop to sip on.

"Well then, I guess I should make face." Donna says and she watches as she fiddles with her wedding ring.

Kennedy wants to tell her they need to just focus on Abel being home, but when Opie's killers are holding such an innocent life, it's hard to ignore that her brother's killers are still free and alive.

* * *

 

For the rest of the party, Kennedy socializes with the various guests. She makes sure the food and drinks are still stocked. She even had to send Half Sack on a beer run. But most importantly she kept her distance from Jax. There were a few times he tries to single her out, but someone would grab his attention leaving her to make a quick escape.

Now though she is walking to Abel's room with him, who was getting fussy while Kenny was holding him. She is searching for his binkie and rocking him gently, which makes him close his eyes. The little boy was just tired from being passed around all night.

She places him in his crib and covers him up and she is startled when hands enclose around her waist. "You're good with him." Jax says softly.

"Well I had some practice." She replies as she watches Abel lose his battle to stay awake.

Jax turns her around and brings her body flush against his. "You've been avoiding me all night."

"I've been playing hostess." She corrects.

"Is that what you're doing?" He asks skeptically. 

"Uh-huh."

Jax dips his head and he places a gentle kiss to her lips. "Stay the night?"

"Jax –"

Jax places another sweet and short kiss to her lips.

"Okay, fine, but –"

Her words are swallowed by another kiss that she almost finds herself lost in, but she remembers all the people out in the living room.

Kennedy separates their lips. "Jax –"

Jax sighs. "What's the matter?"

"Nothing," She insists. "It's just-Wendy's like a heartbeat sober. We don't want to do anything to set her off."

"Set her off?" He says with an raised eyebrow.

"Jax since you two been together she has been accusing me of fucking her husband."

"Ex-husband." Jax corrects.

"Jax," Kennedy says exasperated. "Plus, we still haven't went public with this."

Jax's hands cup her face and he leans his forehead against hers. "Just say the word, darlin'."

"And what word is that, huh."

"Well particularly I like it when you say "oh god, Jax."

"Oh my god, Jax." Kennedy says.

"See," Jax says laughing before he consumes her into another kiss that she doesn't resist.

"Oh, shit, I'm sorry." A voice says and it causes Kennedy to jump from Jax and she is met with the one person who she didn't want to see all this. Wendy. "I just wanted to say goodbye to Abel."

Kennedy's face is flushed with embarrassment. "I'll be out front."

Jax watches as Kennedy all but runs out of Abel's room and leaves him alone with his ex-wife.

"So you two are together?" Wendy asks as she steps hesitantly into the room.

Jax sighs and runs a hand down his face, but he nods his head. There was no point in denying it considering what she just seen.

Wendy gives him a strained smile and he almost feels bad for her.

"Kennedy and I, we didn't - "

"I know, Jax, the other croweaters I could handle because I knew they didn't mean anything. And I know… Kennedy wouldn't sleep with a married man."

"I never meant to hurt you Wendy." Jax says truthfully.

"Did you ever love me, Jax?"

"No, I didn't." He tells her honestly. Even though her long blonde hair is a curtain to hide her face, he can see her shoulders trembling. "We should have never gotten married, Wendy. But just because we didn't work out doesn't mean you can't be a part of Abel's life."

"And what does that look like, Jax. There is no room for me here. There never was. At first, I was competing with a ghost and then it was your best friend's sister. Damn the women who ever fall in love with Jax Teller, right?" Wendy says with a bitter laugh.

Jax watches as Wendy looks down at Abel sadly and wipes her face of any lingering tears. Wendy turns to him with a weak smile. "At least, I know he'll have a mother who will love him. Have a good life, Jax."

* * *

 

Donna is enjoying a nice reprieve outside at Jax's while Abel's welcome home party is still going on. Despite it being for an infant that is six months old that house is loud with activity. She guilty escaped the prying and pitiful eyes that had been following her and even stealthily stole a cigarette from Kennedy's bag when the brunette was followed very noticeably by Jax to Abel's bedroom and the two hadn't even made an appearance. She almost wanted to warn Wendy about going back there, but it seemed the former junkie wanted to see it for herself.

Speaking of the devil, she watches as the blonde stumbles out of the house and almost falls over. "Hey, you okay?" Donna calls out.

Wendy yelps and Donna can see the smudged mascara and the look of utter devastation. Damn, Donna thinks. She knows Jax is a hard man to love. It's easy to see and clearly witness. But she hopes whatever Wendy just witness doesn't have her finding the nearest shady corner to buy a $40 fix.

"I'm fucking fantastic." Wendy mutters. "My husband -  _ex-husband_  - just tells me he never loved me. During the relationship he didn't hide he was fucking other women. And now the one woman I thought he had been fucking, he is now fucking. And I was too stupid and high to realize I never had a chance to begin with."

Donna winces. "Well something good came out of it. You have Abel."

Wendy snorts.

"Do you need me to call you a cab, Wendy?"

As if Wendy didn't realize who she was talking to, her eyes widen. "Oh shit, I'm so sorry. You're hear listening to me having a pity party for myself when –"

"It's okay, Wendy, and I promise I won't tell Kennedy. Although she is probably aware of how you feel towards."

"It's not like I don't like her. It's just Jax –"

"Loves her?" Donna finishes.

Wendy nods weakly. "How are you?"

Donna huffs. "Taking it one day at a time. And you should too. Get clean and sober for Abel that's the best thing you can do for your son."

"One day at a time." Wendy repeats before she straightens herself out. Donna hands her a baby wipe to fix the smeared makeup.

"Thanks, Donna."

Donna bids her farewell and watches as she walks to a car that is parked down the street.

"That was a nice thing you did."

Donna's spine stiffens at the sound of Clay Morrow's voice. Since arriving at Jax's she did her best to avoid him and Tig. It seems her luck has run out.

Clay strolls up next to her while puffing on his Cuban cigar. He nods to the unlit cigarette in her hand. "I didn't know you smoked."

"On occasion." She replies.

"I was watching the kids in there. Kenny is the spitting image of Kennedy although I think he is going to inherit Opie's height."

"I know in a couple years he'll be taller than me."

"You know I never got to speak to on a personal level about how much I miss Opie. He was a good man, brother, father, and husband."

Donna swallows the lump in her throat.

"I know times were hard for you especially when it came to club commitments that were expected of you and Opie, but I'm glad to see you and the kids tonight with the family. SAMCRO always takes care of family."

Donna gives him a small smile. "Kennedy told me that Jax disclosed that the person responsible for Opie's murder has been dealt with. I'm grateful for that."

"Well that's good to hear as the cops weren't doing shit."

"I agree." Donna supplies as she knows with Opie's reputation as an outlaw felon wasn't going to speed up the process of finding his murderer, but she knows there was an exactly different reason for his case going cold. "Although, a part of me, doesn't feel that closure I would've got if the person or persons responsible were tried in court. Sometimes, I wonder if the right person truly paid the price for robbing my family of a father and brother."

Donna looks up at Clay and the night or his sunglasses can't hide the fact he is glaring at her.

"Well especially since Jax assured Kennedy, I would advise you let go of any doubts you may have. As if a man had stood trial and would be rotting in a jail cell he would still have another day your husband doesn't. All you need to know is outlaw justice prevailed. You have two beautiful children who need their mom now more than ever."

* * *

 

Kennedy is in the kitchen already putting things in containers when she sees Donna rush into the house and call out to Kenny and Ellie.

"D?" She calls out and she watches as her sister in law seems ready to jump out of her skin. Something has clearly rattled her. "You okay?"

"Yeah, just tired. I take it you're spending the night."

"Yeah," Kennedy says, but she doesn't like the feeling that is forming in her gut. "But Don –"

The kids come bustling in the kitchen with wide smiles on their faces. "Come on say goodbye to your Aunt."

"How come we can't stay over too?"

"Because you'll keep the baby up with your snoring." Donna replies. "Come on, babies, let's go."

Kennedy looks at her questioning, but she accepts the hugs and kisses from her niece and nephew.

Soon everyone else begins leaving the house until it's only her, Jax, Gemma, and Clay.

She's keeping busy cleaning trash while Clay sits on the couch smoking another cigar and she's beginning to suspect his lungs might be black at this point. She can hear Gemma fussing over Jax on if he is really sure he doesn't need her for the night. She ignores Clay's pointed look when Jax says that he and Kennedy can handle Abel fine on their own before she finds Jax all but ready to push his mother out the house.

"Well I clearly know when I'm unwanted." Clay says as he sits up with a cheesy grin. "Come on, love, obviously Jax wants to get to work on baby number 2."

She watches as Gemma slaps his shoulder and Jax glares daggers at his stepfather before he promptly shows them the door.

She picks up last of the trash and places it in the kitchen.

"You didn't have to do all that." Jax says from the doorway.

"Were you doing to do it?" She questions.

Jax shrugs his shoulders as he walks towards her and she finds herself back in his arms. "I was going to hire a maid, but you fulfill my little maid fantasies quiet well." He says as he cups her ass cheeks.

"You're a class act Teller."

Jax bumps his nose along hers as he smiles. "Thanks for being here."

"I wouldn't be anywhere else, Jax."

Jax smiles brightly. "Well you could be in my bedroom preferably naked."

"Oh really?"

Jax nods his head before he practically swallows her tongue out of her throat and begins backing her against his counter. As soon as he goes to lift her up, a piercing cry echoes throughout the baby monitor and house.

Jax sags against her. "My son, the master of timing."

Kennedy pecks his lip before she hops down from the counter. "Welcome to fatherhood."


	8. Runs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jax goes on a run while Kennedy and Piney work to mend their relationship.

Jax smokes a cigarette while he watches forlornly as Kennedy slips on her underwear and bra from the perch in his bed. Since Abel had come home from the hospital, Kennedy has all but practically moved in. She may not stay over every night, but she is here every day and he doesn't point out how her things are accumulating in his home. And he wasn't going to complain. Yet, it didn't make sense as to why she was dressing in a hurry considering they were the only two awake people in the house. Abel was thankfully still sleeping.

"You don't have to leave now." Jax tells her as she buttons her jean shorts. She is still clad in just her bra.

"You just want me to suck your dick again," she says cheekily.

Jax snorts, but doesn't deny the accusation. He just knows that despite her being here daily something is still holding her back from not only him, but Abel. He likes to believe that this mindset of hers came from living with Piney and Mary. Kennedy didn't seem to like the reminder of the life Piney and Opie had before, as she believed, ruined, once Mary bailed.

"Besides don't you have somewhere to be?" She questions as she throws on her tank top.

Jax sighs as he sits up fully in his bed and swings his legs over the edge. He knows whatever he and Kennedy have is fairly new, but since he told her about the run he was leaving for today, she was being calm, or unperturbed, was the right word. In past experience, or he should say with Tara, once she realized what it meant to be on a run, there would be wild possessive sex and for him to remember what he had at home. Jax can be truthfully honest and say that there were a few times he indulged on a run. Wendy didn't give a shit about what he did as long as it didn't "follow" him home.

But now Kennedy didn't even blink when he told her that he would be gone for a few days. The sex wasn't different. It was still great as always, but it wasn't as if she was riding him to remind him of what he had in Charming. He honestly doesn't know why it unnerves him.

He stands up not bothering to put on his boxers and walk up behind her and pulls her into his arms. She smells like his soap from the shower she took earlier.

"You smell like me." She tells him as he places a kiss on her neck.

"Maybe I won't shower then."

Kennedy scrunches her nose. "That's gross, Jax."

Jax hums while he places a trail on kisses down her neck.

"Jax," Kennedy whines. "You're making it very hard to leave."

"Then don't."

Kennedy turns around and gives him the stank eye as she eyes his whole body. "I just took a shower, Jax."

"You already smell like me." Jax disputes.

"I smell like sandalwood not like you've been fucking me all night."

"You say that like it's a bad thing."

Jax leans forward to place another kiss on her lips, but Kennedy puts her hands on his shoulders and leans back from him. She eyes him critically for a few moments before speaking. "What's going on? You've been acting weird since you told me about this run to Nevada."

Jax's hands go to her hips where he squeezes them before he sighs as he realizes he is going to have to talk. "You just haven't said anything about it."

She doesn't say anything for a few seconds and she puts distance between them as she folds her arms over her chest that are now covered by her t-shirt. "Do you plan on fucking other women?"

"No." Jax answers truthfully.

"So what is the need for me to bring it up for?" She questions.

Jax doesn't know what exactly to say. Part of it is assurance that what they have is something and the fact she actually cares. Despite them sneaking around for the past month there hasn't been any progress in announcing that what they have is serious or at least just publically acknowledging they are together to Piney at least. The last thing he needs is for the club to feel like he is lying to them.

"Jax, I'm not your old lady –"

"You've made that perfectly clear, Ken," Jax interrupts with a scowl. He knows it would be too soon to declare Kennedy his old lady and to slap his ink on her considering the secrecy and her taking care of Abel. His problem is that she talks as if she will never be his old lady or a more steady future won't ever come to fruition.

Kennedy purses her lips into a thin line at his tone. "You know what you have here in Charming. And you're the one that has to live with the choice you make. Not me. You know how I feel so I don't feel like we need to talk about it."

Jax doesn't say anything, but only manages to nod his head.

Kennedy makes an impatient noise in her throat before she gives him a quick kiss on his lips.

"Now are you going to give me a proper goodbye because you're naked and –"

He doesn't give her a chance to finish her sentence as he scoops her up causing her to giggle as he gently throws her back on his bed and climbs on top of her giving her a searing kiss.

* * *

 

Kennedy had just stepped out of the shower when the doorbell chimed throughout the house. After a thorough goodbye from Jax, Kennedy was slightly worried that she wouldn't have been able to wash his scent from her skin. Growing up around biker's she knew the man wanted to feel as if they owned their pussy. She clearly got that vibe from Jax. She could tell he was showing her that even if she won't admit it verbally, he owned her. Her pussy belonged to him. Kennedy would usually be perturbed by this notion, but at the moment she would let it slide. However, it could be because she was still in her post coitus bliss. Despite that she wasn't really concerned with Jax going on a run to Nevada. She knew of the run policy and she wasn't going to lose her mind over it. Jax had to live with the decisions he made not her. He knew how she felt about fidelity. So she thought there was nothing to discuss considering she wasn't his old lady anyways.

Yet, all thoughts of Jax and her mellow vibes evaporate as she opens the door to find her father on the other side. Her dad looks the same with his white blonde hair and stocky build. His oxygen tubes still a fashionable accessory for him. Thankfully it seems he showered and doesn't reek too badly of Tequila. With his prolonged drinking she thinks he emits it out of his pores at this point.

"The kids or Donna aren't here." She tells him in a way as a greeting.

"I'm here to see you." He replies gruffly.

Kennedy purses her lips but she opens the door wider for him to come through. She knows this conversation was bound to happen sooner or later especially how the last one happened with Gemma's. Kennedy isn't oblivious to the fact his visit comes as soon as the guys are gone on a run. She knows her father doesn't do long runs anymore considering his health. She knows he only rides his limit to remain a patch.

"You want anything to drink?" She asks.

"Nah." He says and her heart clenches as he shakes his head with his hand giving a wave of dismissal as it was the same thing Opie did.

Kennedy grabs water for herself before she goes back to the living room and seats on the couch opposite from her father waiting for him to begin talking.

"There is no point in bullshitting, but I know you and Jax are…seeing each other." Piney states.

Kennedy doesn't bother to deny it. "Your point being?"

"You're an adult. I can't tell you what do you, but I just want you to be sure what you're getting into."

Kennedy almost rolls her eyes as she mutters. "You picked a hell of a time to start being a father."

"I know I made a lot of mistakes, Kennedy. I know I was a better father to Opie, but that doesn't mean I loved you any less."

Kennedy compresses her lips into a thin line. She wants to tell him that loved he had for her was just as a bastard child from a junkie croweater, but she feels that wouldn't be conductive to anything. "I don't know what you want Piney. Forgiveness?"

"I don't got a lot of time left. I just want to make things right before I can't."

Kennedy looks at her father bewildered. "What the hell does that mean? You get diagnosed with cancer or something? Liver failure?"

Piney deflects from her questions. "Opie loved you the moment we found out about you. I remember getting the -"

"No, we're not doing this." Kennedy says tersely interrupting him. "We are not going down memory fucking lane because you feel remorse and I sure as hell don't want your fucking pity."

"Ken –"

"I said fucking no!" She shouts causing her dad to look at her with wide eyes. "You had years to do this. Almost 20 years since I entered your life and you could've asked me this or did anything."

"I didn't want you to relieve that shit your mom put you through." Piney insists.

"What like the fact she didn't love me. She preferred heroin, coke, pills, and herself over everything and me. Or how about the fact I would pray for my father to show up and not one of her pimps or drugged out buddies where I would have to lock myself in a closet so I wouldn't become their newest fixation for the week." Kennedy tells her father with tears streaming down her cheeks as she reveals the darkest memories that haunt her every day. She suspects he knew as well as Opie and possibly even Jax knew that the company her mom had weren't the greatest, but for the piece of dignity she had the one part of her that she held closest to herself she couldn't reveal at how at 8 years old she began realizing the looks and how as they got high as they always wanted her to seat next to them or on their laps. She remembered praying in her closest for her daddy to come save her, but he never did until her fucking egg donor ended up dead. It isn't until now that Kennedy realizes as to why she resented Piney. She resented him for not being there from the start despite the fact it was her mother's fault.

"I don't want your sorrys. I want my fucking father. And I don't need him here having a fucking pity party for himself because his club killed his fucking son."

Piney's head snaps up so quick that she is surprised his neck didn't break and it takes her a minute to realize what she said aloud. "What did you just say?"

"The club killed Opie. Not all of you, but I know Clay had to behind it and the one person always in Clay's corner is Tig." It actually didn't take long for her and Donna to come up with that conclusion. The timing of Opie's death after Stahl sent the family to protective custody and Opie revealed he was trying to make it seem he was the rat all of which Stahl practically admitted to him, rubbed her the wrong way. Also Kennedy didn't want to judge anyone's grief and how they showed it, but when they released the witness who seen Hefner's murder something shifted with Clay and Tig. Besides there was that trip to Leroy's her father decided to take that completely eliminated them as a suspect.

"Jax…uh…spin this theory off you." Piney asks.

Kennedy shakes her head. "No, I came up with this all my own. I don't think Jax even suspects anything. He's too far gone in his grief."

"Donna knows this too?"

Kennedy nods her head.

"I'm going to make this right." Her father promises.

"I don't want you to be getting yourself killed. It won't help anyone. Opie wouldn't want that."

Piney stands up from the couch and in front of her. His meaty hand cups her face. "You and Opie are the two things I am most proud of. Know that Kennedy."

"Even with me sleeping with Jax?" Kennedy asks breaking the tension and smiles as her father winces.

"You know there are some things a father doesn't need to know." Piney replies gruffly. "Besides, what you and him are doing is your business, but I don't care if he's your old man or not, you're still my baby girl, I'll ring his neck if he hurts you."

"Okay, Pop."

"I mean it. I'm going to have a little talk with the little shit head too."

"Pop –"

"It's my right, Ken, as your father."

Kennedy doesn't bother mentioning that Opie usually fulfilled this role of interrogation and terrorizing boyfriends, but Opie isn't here now and she appreciates her father's effort. However, they still have a long way to go in building up their relationship.

"Ken, what you know, can't leave this house. I won't risk you, Donna, the kids including Abel, and Jax."

"Me either."

* * *

 

Jax thought the run to Nevada would be simple. They would just be checking on the cache of guns Indians Hills was protecting and to make sure the Mayans were holding up their end of the deal from the truce Clay had brokered after Darby's and Alvarez's failed assassination attempts.

Considering however that the Mayans were pinned down as the one's who gunned Opie, despite the fact Tig tagged the man a Niner's kill, it seemed the Mayans were showing open hostility towards sister charters of the Sons, but as of now considering the Sons were their gun source hadn't taken the extra step in using physical hostility. On top of that, the Indian Hills charter was still having a rough transition of being a Son. Not that he didn't blame him. Opie's death had surely ruffled a few feathers, but he also had seen a few new prospects running like headless chickens on the lot.

However, what was really grabbing his attention was Jury detailing how much he made off the pussy that overflowed the place. Along with the back knowledge of how much Cara Cara made considering SAMCRO still needed to pay Luann back for her fronting them money, it seemed SAMCRO was in the wrong business.

Sure porn wasn't as lucrative as guns, but it was clean and no one would die or go to prison. It was legitimate something his father craved for the club. He knew there was a lot of ways to legitimately earn and also that half of those ways would require the club to do business with Jacob Hale. He knew SAMCRO could easily get maintenance contracts on worker vehicles for all of Hale's business endeavors. Jax also knew that Unser was getting up there in retirement and Jax believed he could get the club to buy out the business from him.

Jax's thoughts are broken by Bobby who claps him on his back as he takes a seat next to him at the bar. Bobby motions for the sweetbutt that is working behind the bar to scram.

"You okay, brother?"

Jax looks over at Bobby confused as he nods his head. "Yeah, why what's up."

Bobby shrugs his shoulders. "Nothing, just the ladies have been surrounding you like a bee swarming a honey's nest and you haven't even batted an eyelash at them."

Jax looks up at Bobby's observation and his eyes see a few ladies that are eying him with interest that he doesn't reciprocate. "The night is still young," He responds lamely.

"You know after Opie and then what happened with Wendy and the baby, I can admit I was worried about you." Bobby reveals. "I was scared you would get lost in that grief not that I would blame you. I thought when you would come out of it that you would be a different man."

Jax knows what Bobby is referencing too. Even though the situation was different, the emotions felt the same. The club witnessed him going through the motions before when Tara left him when he was 19. He chose to deal with that pain by wearing his dick down to a nub and then drinking his body's weight in Jack. That was one way to deal with Opie's passing was to be a prostate being. The other way Opie's death could've affected him was by turning him into a savage. He remembers finding that Mayan and wanting to tear him apart limb by limb. On top of that his mind was in a haze dealing with the birth of his first born.

But he didn't go down either of those routes. Instead, Piney gave him that manuscript to guide him through his pain and now he had Kennedy.

"Although I have a feeling that Kennedy might have something to do with it too."

Jax can't even hide his shocked expression as he turns to look at Bobby with wide eyes. Bobby only smiles reassuringly.

"We suspected for a while especially when Ope was in Chino, but I knew that you wouldn't cross that line."

"So everyone knows?" Jax questions despite knowing at the welcome home party for Abel it was pretty obvious they were something.

Bobby turns to look at him with a raised eyebrow. "So there is something now?"

Jax only gives him a small smile in response as he takes a sip of his beer. "I think Daytona is willing to give you another round on the house." Jax says as he motions to the dark skinned curvy prostitute who is at the other end of the bar eyeing Bobby. Bobby looks over his shoulder and gives the girl a lecherous grin as he stands up. "I don't think it needs to be said that if you hurt Kennedy there is a whole slew of bikers that are going to be waiting to knock your ass out VP or not."

"Duly noted." Jax replies as Bobby makes his way to Daytona.

* * *

 

Jax doesn't know how long he was sitting at the bar by himself and he thinks he probably looked like Piney nursing a bottle to himself. However, he thinks to protect himself from any more advances that it is best he heads back to the room being provided for the night. He missed his son and Kennedy.

He is moving through the packed crowd when he hears his name called out over the music. He finds Jury to be the source where he is sitting in a corner section of the club that overlooks the area. Jax gives him a genuine smile as he sits next to his Uncle.

Jury White was his father's brothers in Arms just like Piney and Clay were. However, Jury wasn't part of the First 9. Just from reading JT's manuscript it seems the tall, lanky, white hair man was not keen on an outlaw lifestyle that involved guns. Jury's Devil Tribe before the patch over seemed like his father's original vision for the club and just was a club about social rebellion.

"You alright son?"

Jax nods his head. "I'm good, Jury."

"You sure? I watched you turn away girls all night, doesn't quite match up to the reputation you made for yourself. You and your wife working things out since you have the baby now?"

Jax snorts at the mention of his ex-wife. It's fitting considering Wendy used to be in one of Jury's stables of girls before she relocated to Charming. "I'm a free man. Been divorced for a little over a month, officially."

"Marriage ain't for everybody." Jury says goodheartedly. "But you're a single man now unless…"

Jax shrugs his shoulders. He didn't realize it would be so obvious he did have someone.

"That's quick." Jury says teasingly. "Do I know her?"

"Damn, what is this 20 questions?" Jax says a mixture of amused and irritated.

"So I do know her."

Jax nods his head. "But I ain't saying no more. We're trying to keep this on the down low until we figure out where we're going. A lot of crazy shit has been happening."

"And how are you doing?"

"I'm good."

"How are Donna and the kids? Kennedy?"

"They're good. Real good considering everything."

"It's good they got you to watch over them."

Jax nods his head. "Yeah, but Opie should be here."

Jury gives him a tight smile as he agrees. "Almost reminds me when your father passed. It pains me Piney has to go through something like this again. But it's the life right. Either a road or a bullet." Jury tells him grimly. "You take care of them, Jax. Especially Kennedy I know how close her and Opie were."

* * *

 

"Come on, Auntie Ken. Pretty please!" Kenny pouts sweetly as he clutches the items close to his chest that he seems to what badly.

"I'm not buying you a blow torch and for a peace of mind I'm not even going to ask why you even want one." Kennedy says as she eyes her nephew with a hairy eyeball. A part of her wonders if she should be concerned why he even wants one of these fire hazards, but then again sometimes it better to live in blissed ignorance, the less she knows the better.

"But I thought I was your favorite nephew."

"You're my only nephew." She counters.

"I bet I could get Uncle Jax to get me one." He mutters. They both know that's a flat lie anyways because Jax usually calls her or Donna to make sure it's alright to get Ken or Ellie gifts.

"Well when you see him then ask him and let me know how that goes." She tells him as she watches him put the items back on the rack. It wasn't even a real blow torch, but those fancy cooking ones for baking or whatever.

Kennedy and Kenny were out in Stockton at the local Walmart on a little shopping excursion. Every month, Kennedy likes to just have a day with her niece and nephew one on one. Today just happens to be Kenny's day. They already went to Hanna's for breakfast before driving out to Stockton to many of the shopping centers where they both bought new outfits, shoes, some movies, and games. They had lunch and now were killing some time before dinner.

So far the only items in their cart were some fancy display racks for baked goods, for the Taste of Charming Festival that she didn't know she got roped into being involved in, a bean bag chair for Kennedy, and a new skateboard.

"Are you moving with us, Aunt Ken?" He asks abruptly.

Kennedy pauses as she looks down at Kenny. He has inherited Opie's tall length and brown hair that he is growing out to slick back like Uncle Jax. Her nephew does look a lot like her. The have the same nose and she does know they scrunch their nose up in the same way. They share a lot of the same mannerisms and she thinks they have the same smile. She thinks this is why Opie nicknamed him Junior after her.

"Not this time, Ken."

"Why not?"

Kennedy doesn't know how to respond. She's been such an integral part of her niece and nephews lives that she can't really recall a time she wasn't living with except when Opie was recently released. Kennedy runs a hand through her nephew's hair. "It's better for me to stay in Charming, right now. Plus, I have the salon and I can't really leave. Besides whose going to take care of Grandpa and Uncle Jax and Abel?"

"Gemma." He deadpans causing her to snort.

"Well you're right about that one. I'll still see you. Just not every day."

"I like seeing you every day. I think it's stupid we're moving."

Kennedy brings her arms about Kenny as she squeezes him to her side. "I know this sucks now, but Charming…your dad would want you to be somewhere else."

"Dad would want us to be with you." Kenny insists.

Kennedy leans down to look her nephew in the eyes. "What's going on?" He shrugs his shoulders and turns quiet, but Kennedy isn't having any of it. "Kenny…"

"I just don't want you to be alone. You take care of me, El, mom…but whose here to take care of you."

"Ken, you don't need –"

"No, I do. I'm the man of the house." Kenny interjects, which causes Kennedy's eyebrows to shot to her hairline.

"Ken, I won't be alone. I'll have Grandpa and Uncle Jax –"

"But they are part of the same club Dad was. And he's gone."

Kennedy's heart clenched tightly. She knew 8 years old wasn't young where the child was oblivious but it rubbed her raw wound from her brother's passing that he was so cognitive of this fact. Better yet, it makes her wonder if she and Donna aren't being discrete enough in their discussions about the club.

Kennedy grips her nephew's hands as she fights to ward off the tears threatening to fall from her face. "Junior know it wasn't your father's fault for being gone. It wasn't his fault. He loved you, Ellie, and your mom so much."

"More than the club?"

Kennedy nods her head because she knows it's true. "More than anything."

Kennedy finds herself being engulfed in a hug by her nephew. "Don't forget about you, Auntie. Dad loved you most."

* * *

 

Jax had returned to Charming earlier in the day eager to see Abel and Kennedy. Abel was with his mom having grandma and me time and she was fine with keeping him for an extra night. Kennedy had informed him the night prior that she and Junior were having a day to themselves and he could stop by later at night for dinner. However, Jax ended up going to his mom who had made a mini feast for the guys return from the small run. Plus, it gave him some more time with his son and he was informed by his mother that Kennedy was by every day to see him.

Now, he was ready to get a proper welcome home from Kennedy. 

Before he even opened the door he could smell vanilla, chocolate, and cinnamon coming from the house. Kennedy already told him that she would leave the door open for him and the last time he checked it was only her and Junior up. Both with an apron wrapped around their figures and embraced in a hug surrounded by a couple pans of baked goods.

Jax leans against the doorframe of the kitchen while he watches with a soft smile and he is almost taken back by how much Kenny does look like Kennedy. He got his name sake honestly.

Their moment is broken however by Kenny seeing him standing there.

"Hey Uncle Jax." He greets as he detaches himself from his aunt.

Jax steps forward and pats the boy on his growing head before giving him a hug and then he proceeds to kiss Kennedy on the cheek dangerously close to her mouth, which causes her to roll her eyes.

Jax turns his attention to the pan of chocolate cookies, brownies, and muffins on the counter. "Aren't you baking these a little early?" He asks and helps himself to a cookie.

"These are for us, Uncle Jax." Kenny answers as he takes off his apron.

"You becoming a little baker now, Junior."

"No, Auntie blackmailed me." Ken says with a smile that totally gives it away that it's a lie.

"Did she now?"

"Yep."

"Don't worry she used to do the same to me when she was younger."

"Don't lie to your nephew. You did things all on your own free will." Kennedy counters as she begins placing the goods on a display rack.

"Like what?" Kenny asks intrigued.

"Stuff I can tell you about later. Shouldn't you be in bed?" Jax asks as he takes another cookie.

"No." He tells him scrunching his nose. Jax raises his eyebrows.

"It's okay, Junior. Jax can help put these away besides tomorrow we're going to be baking all night."

Kenny doesn't argue with his aunt but places a kiss on her cheek with a hasty goodbye to Jax.

Jax pounces on Kennedy immediately as he brings her into a dominating kiss and he can taste the chocolate in her mouth that makes the kiss sweeter and intoxicating.

"I take it someone missed me in Nevada?" Kennedy teases as she breaks away from him for air.

"Did you miss me?" Jax asks against her lips.

Kennedy's whiskey eyes darken like the thick liquid he loves so much. "Yeah, I missed you."


	9. Giving Back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When confronted with the past, Kennedy must face the truth and the consequences that they may bring to Jax.

Kennedy tries to hide her smile as she feels Jax's lips on her shoulder and neck while his finger traces a maddening pattern on her hips as he trails down to her thighs.

Kennedy woke up as soon as she felt Jax shifting behind her about 10 minutes prior as he detached himself from her as he checked the time on his phone. She assumes he also was checking messages as she heard him release an annoyed sigh before his attention turned back to her.

She was going to fall back asleep as she presumed he was going to make his hasty and quiet exit so Kenny and Ellie didn't ask any questions about Jax not being asleep on the couch. However, she knew the routine was going to deviate slightly as he gathered her back into his arms and pressed a kiss to her head, nothing out of the usual, but instead of getting out of bed to get dressed, he began playing with her hair and massaging her scalp. Those actions were going to quickly lull her back to sleep, however, his hands had slipped past her hair and down to her breasts and the skim of his fingertips had her nipples puckered to attention. He didn't linger which slightly annoyed her, but she knew it was intentional as he began pressing kisses to her warm skin.

"I know you're up." Jax whispers against her ear.

Kennedy doesn't open her eyes, but she smiles. She finds herself being turned over so they're face to face and Jax kisses the tip of her nose before she feels cool air as he gets up away from her.

Her eyes immediately fly open. "What are you doing?"

"What?" Jax says with mock innocence as he brings his feet over to the end of the bed.

Kennedy huffs as she looks at his naked back and can't believe he is really trying to play this game with her this early in the morning. She flops on her back the sheet pools to her waist. "You really going to leave me hanging like this?"

Jax turns to her with a cheeky smile, but she catches as his eyes linger on her bare chests. "I don't know what you're talking about. I thought you were sleeping."

Kennedy clicks her tongue against the roof of her mouth. However, Jax crawls back in bed and hovers over her. "You know I would never leave you hanging, babe." He tells her as he presses a kiss to her lips.

Kennedy makes room for Jax between her thighs as Jax deepens the kiss as he removes the sheet that acts as a barrier between them. Kennedy presses her hips up against his, but his hands clamps on them and keeps them still.

"Someone's needy this morning." He mutters against her lips.

"Jax stop fucking around." She says exasperated.

"But I haven't even started yet," he says cheekily. Jax places a kiss on the edge of her Jax. "Just relax, babe, I got you." He presses another kiss to her jaw before he trails down to her neck and collarbone with a few bites that she quickly scolds him for considering she will be around his mother all day later. Yet, any concern about the vibrant hickies that he purposefully left on her chest evaporates as Jax gets closer to his destination and he places teasing kisses, nips, and sucks on her stomach, hips, and thighs. Kennedy swears she has never been made into a pile of just sensation and soft flesh that can be used at another person's whim through sex. Sometimes with Jax she feels like she can't do anything, but just take what he gives her. Sometimes it unsettles her, but she isn't going to complain about receiving earth shattering orgasms. She remembers she needs to tell Holly that Jax was not a selfish lover as Holly and Kim suspected.

"Holy shit, Ken," She hears Jax whispers or maybe even moans between her thighs. "You're fucking soaked." Kennedy isn't able to give him a reply as she feels two long steady strokes against her drenched folds before the slick of his tongue dips between them. Kennedy lets out a little gasp as her head falls back on her pillow as she grabs her sheets.

Cunnilingus has always been a hit or miss for Kennedy. Some guys knew what they were doing and others thought they did, but it would actually feel like a dog dripping water out of a bowel. Jax eats pussy like a man starved. Jax likes to give as much as he receives.

"Fuck, Jax," she moans as she parts her legs even wider for him.

Jax hums in response and the vibration of his reply along with the pressure of his tongue on her causes her back to arch of the mattress. She closes her eyes and her hands bury themselves in his growing blonde hair as he pumps two fingers inside her.

Kennedy can feel her orgasm building like a crescendo and she is moments away from release when she nearly jumps out of her skin and yelps startled when Kenny and Ellie burst into her room getting an eye full of both their aunt and uncle. The kids look at them with wide mortified eyes before Ellie is the one to grab the door and slam it shut rattling the hinges. Kennedy dies further more when she hears Donna inquiring about what is going on.

"Shit," Kennedy says as she covers her face. She doesn't know if she is embarrassed or upset. Maybe she is a little of both.

Jax moves out from between her thighs as the mood is completely ruined. He covers her with her sheet and she can hear him moving around most likely looking for his boxers, but that causes her to sit upright.

"Jax, you need to take a shower. We reek of each other."

"I think the shower can wait darlin'."

"We need to talk to them." Kennedy mutters and she risks a glance at Jax and his skin is flushed, but she knows it's not from what they were doing. "God, Jax, this is so mortifying."

"Ken, you're not the first person to get caught having sex by family members."

"Jax, they just saw me – all of me – practically spread eagle for you – their Uncle - while you were eating me out." Kennedy says as she finally gets out of bed and grabs a random shirt and shorts to put on.

"I can think of worse things to see." Jax replies as he slips on his boxer and jeans.

"Jax!" Kennedy reprimands. She isn't in a gaming mood. The last thing she wants is for her niece and nephew to view her any different and she knows what they just witness was surely to haunt them for some time.

She buries her face in her hands as she wishes that Kenny and Ellie were maybe like five and they wouldn't even remember something like this. Jax arms close around her as he brings her into his chest. His chin rests on her shoulder. "It's not the end of the world, babe."

"Well it feels like it."

"I know and you didn't even get to cum."

Kennedy nudges Jax in the side with her elbow, which he dodges expertly as he laughs.

"Come on let's get this over with." Jax tells her as he tugs her hand and leads her down the hallway to the kitchen where she hears Donna talking to the kids.

* * *

As expected, the kids can barely look at either of them. Donna only looks at them with a raised eyebrow. Kennedy can't decipher if she is angry or amused for it.

"We're sorry, Auntie. We should've knocked first." Ellie says and looks at her and Jax, but meeting their eyes she quickly looks away and her cheeks turn pink.

Kenny is looking at his cereal as if it's the most fascinating thing in the world. Kennedy looks over to Jax who has graciously accepted a coffee from Donna and turns to her with a shrug of his shoulders. "I'm not mad. It's just I know what you walked in on might raise some questions."

"You guys were having sex," Kenny says bluntly as he looks up from his cereal.

"And how do you know what sex is?" Jax asks his nephew.

"Uh…"

"We caught mommy and daddy doing it before." Ellie says taking the attention off her brother.

Kennedy chokes on the cup of orange juice Donna passed her. Jax snorts while Donna looks like she is about to have a heart attack.

"What!" Donna screeches. "When and how!"

"Oh well it was after Dad came home, but you were where Uncle Jax was with Auntie." Kenny says through a mouthful of the apple and cinnamon muffin they baked last night.

Kennedy smacks a hand to her face. Donna looks as if she was going to pass out and Jax is barely containing his silent laughter next to her.

"Okay, but that doesn't answer how you two know about sex." Kennedy says redirecting the conversation.

"We're not babies," Ellie says.

"Or rats." Kenny says proudly.

Kennedy raises her eyebrows.

"You might want to rethink that answer, Junior." Jax says.

"So you and Auntie Ken are together. How long has this been going on?" Kenny asks before he takes a sip of his milk.

Kennedy hides a smirk behind her cup of juice as Kenny levels his Uncle with narrowed eyes.

Jax leans back in his chair while he throws his arm across the back of hers. "Two or three months."

Kennedy is taken back by the fact that it has almost been two months since they began whatever they were.

"Why are you guys keeping it a secret?" Ellie asks.

Jax looks at her, but Kennedy isn't sure what exactly to say. It seems neither does he. Donna is the one to speak up. "You know there have been a lot of changes…adjustments in all our lives. They didn't want to overwhelm you guys."

Ellie and Kenny seem to accept the answer as Jax's phone goes off signaling that he has to go. The kids say goodbye to their Uncle and Kennedy follows Jax out to his bike.

"See you were worried for nothing." Jax says.

"Yeah, but I wish I could scrub the visual of Opie and Donna out of my brain."

"It's not like you haven't caught them in the act before." Jax goads.

"Please don't remind me." Kennedy says wincing.

Jax smiles and places a kiss on her cheek. "I'll see you later, aight."

"Yeah, so much for leaving me hanging."

Jax laughs as he wraps his arm around her waist pulling her into him. "And I fully intend to make it up to you." He places a kiss on her lips cementing his promise.

"I'm going to need you too since I'm spending a whole day with your mother."

"You can take it out on me later." Jax places one last kiss on her lips and she watches as he pulls out of the driveway.

Kennedy walks back into the house where Kenny and Ellie are nowhere to be seen, but Donna is at the kitchen sink washing dishes. She takes a seat at the table as she looks at her sister in laws back. "You're not mad are you?"

Donna shakes her head. "It's not like I didn't know."

"I know, but the kids –"

"It happens to everyone." Donna says as she turns around and faces her with the dish towel on her shoulder. One look at each other the two women bust out laughing.

* * *

After taking a thorough shower, Jax makes his way to Piney's cabin where the old man spends most of his days coped up drinking and doing god's no what. After finishing his father's manuscript in Nevada, Jax knows there is one person he can fully trust and count on to help guide and possibly counsel his way into making the changes that lets all the men live another day.

Knocking on the door, he is surprised, but he knows he shouldn't be when Piney opens it and he finds a barrel of a gun aimed at his chest. "Jesus Christ."

"What do you want?" Piney greets.

"I'm making sure you're not dead." Jax deadpans.

"Well, am I?" Piney retorts as they enter the small cabin. Jax sometimes can't believe that Piney raised Opie and Kennedy here after Mary left. Jax is also amazed that even after Kennedy left and moved out that her touch is still seen throughout the home. Piney's cabin was bigger than the one the club owned and more homey. It was more of a luxury cabin with the four bedrooms and four and a half baths with the addition of the large area of land Piney owned along with it. He knew Kennedy had badgered the old man in purchasing a pool when she was younger that was loved by Kenny and Ellie when they visited. He imagines they must have been here recently as the house isn't totally cloaked in dust.

"You smell like shit." Jax states bluntly. "When's the last time you took a shower?"

"You really come all the way up here to give me hygiene tips, did you?" Piney says as he grabs an omnipresent bottle of liquor. "But if you want to know it was a couple days ago before I went and talked to Kennedy."

Jax eyebrows rise at that as Kennedy did not mention that Piney dropped by.

"I take it you and Kennedy didn't get to do too much talking when you returned yesterday."

She also didn't mention that her father knows they were together. Jax stuffs his hands in his pockets as he tries to figure out how to navigate through this situation. "It's been brewing for a long time, Piney." He begins.

"I know, but I would've thought you would've have some respect to the fact she was my daughter and shared a patch with her father."

"It's not like that Piney." Jax says to try and defend himself.

"Really because you two been sneaking around for the past two months like she is a sweetbutt while she is practically being your boy's mother."

Jax's clenches his jaw. Jax knows Piney is only acting this way since there is a patch involved. If this was just a random man, Piney would keep mum on the subject as he usually does. "You know that is a damn lie." He growls. "I was going to tell you, but Kennedy wanted it under wraps. You know I would never hurt Kennedy, intentionally; I have too much love for you, Opie, and her. I wouldn't start anything with her Piney if I wasn't serious about her."

"I know that's what worries me." Piney reveals gravely as he takes a seat in his recliner. Jax leans against the wall as he looks at his sponsor, his father's best friend, and a man he considers a father to himself as he has done Clay. "You know the environment she grew up in. How that worthless mother of hers neglected her and I know Peaches' choices were her own, but I played a part in that Jax. Used her just like the other men in her life from this club. Kennedy could've gone anywhere, Jax, we all knew this, but she latched onto this fucking town…she already lost a brother, Jax. She doesn't need to lose an old man as well."

"You talking about you or me?" Jax quips.

Piney's lips turn upward for a fraction. "She can live without me, Jax, has been her whole life."

"You don't believe that shit do you?" Jax asks seriously. He knows Piney and Kennedy may not see eye to eye on a lot of things, but Jax knows for certain that Kennedy loves her father for just being there unlike her mother.

"I do know you didn't come up here to talk about Kennedy." Piney says switching the subject.

"I finished the manuscript."

"Ah," Piney says as he takes a long drag from his bottle.

"Did you read it?"

"A long time ago."

Jax sighs as he takes a seat on the couch. "Opie is laying six feet in the ground because of what we do. I gotta start moving us away from the shit that's killing us."

"What does that look like?"

"A club that is legit. No more guns. But it isn't going to be easy Piney."

"I know, but if anyone can do it it's you."

"You have too much faith in me, Piney. Besides the manuscript isn't exactly a how to manual."

"Well you can always bounce off ideas from your old lady. She does know the ins and outs of local Charming business probably better than we do." Piney replies cheekily.

Jax rolls his eyes. "I'm going to head out, but I'm going to need you to be at the table more, Piney."

"I will be." The former Vice President promises.

* * *

Kennedy seriously doesn't know how she got roped into volunteering at the Taste of Charming Festival. She thinks Gemma it had to of happened at the family dinner she attended as even though Gemma insisted that they talked about it there she doesn't remember. Or better yet when she was distracted with Abel. She honestly thinks Gemma only is insisting she volunteered for this to keep watch over her and Jax. Kennedy luckily hasn't had any run ins with the matriarch. Kennedy wasn't going to give Gemma the chance to watch and observe. Besides, Jax mentioned in passing what the club and Gemma thought about them when Opie was in Chino, she rather have them stick to their rumors.

She is listening partially to Luann describe about how needy and demanding, but lucrative a new porn star is as they set up the booth for Gemma's chili. Despite the club's reputation, Gemma's fundraisers for Charming always drew a massive crowd. It seemed Gemma's charitable gestures and her husband's outlaw lifestyle canceled each other out to a point.

However, Kennedy knows that this yearly fundraiser isn't for the club to have good publicity. Gemma born and raised in Charming, she loved the small town and all that it represented. Charming was a piece of Gemma that she wished to protect. When Kennedy thought about it, despite Gemma not being a patched member, she is probably responsible for creating the roots of SAMCRO along with the First 9.

"So Ken there is an extra pep in your step this morning." Luann says as they smooth out a tablecloth.

Kennedy arches an eyebrow. "Really, Luann?"

Luann smiles as she smooths out her long blonde hair which causes her bracelets to jingle. "I take it Jax has been giving you some good dick lately."

"Does everyone know?" Kennedy asks exasperated.

"Oh honey, I don't think everyone knows, but Jax can't really hide the way he looks at you." Luann points out. "Plus, the croweaters have been broadcasting he hasn't been taking anyone to bed in the last two months."

"Okay then."

"But if you want an honest opinion, you guys should just go public. What's the delay?"

"Nothing just want to enjoy each other before I really would have to deal with club politics." Kennedy says truthfully to Luann. If it was any other member of the club she wouldn't have waited this long to announce something. However, she is screwing Jax Teller, who was the prodigal son, and she knows that she will have to share him with the club for however long they are together.

Luann nods her head sympathetically.

"How's Otto?" Kennedy asks. Kennedy's heart always went out to Luann and Otto because she knew the couple really loved each other and were separated by a lengthy prison sentence. The saddest part of it all was that Otto should've been released by now, but the club kept needing favors for him in prison.

"Oh well after the whole Stahl incident his visitation has been restricted. So if he behaves well he should get regular hours back soon so I can actually make the visits. The studio is…well right now I just can't be away from the studio too much." Luann says and Kennedy detects a hint of embarrassment.

"Is everything okay?"

Luann purses her lips together. "Yeah. It's just…the club needed help and asked me for a loan, but I haven't received anything back yet."

Kennedy arches an eyebrow at that. It wasn't as if the club was rolling in money, but if memory served her right she knew the money must have been asked for around the time their gun warehouse blew up and put the club in a bind. "You're still operating though?"

"Of course, it's just cushion money. The last raid from the Feds hurt business slightly."

"I can talk to Jax for you with discretion of course." Kennedy offers.

Luann's eyes go wide. "Oh no, sweetie. Please don't do that. The last thing I want is for this to get back to Otto."

Kennedy's brows furrow. "You mean he doesn't know about SAMCRO asking you for money."

"He knows that, but I don't want it to seem like I'm complaining."

"You're just being a businesswoman, Luann. Really, the club owes you one." Kennedy points out.

"Okay, thank you, sweetie," Luann says bringing her into a hug. As they pull back, Luann pulls down the collar of her tank top which reveals a vibrant love bite. "Banana peels work wonders."

Kennedy flushes slightly, but nods her head and they get back to work and are setting taping the edges of the tablecloth to the table when Gemma comes marching over.

"Thanks guys, I really appreciate you guys helping."

"Really, I feel like I was conned into this." Kennedy quips.

Luann snorts while Gemma looks at her unimpressed. However, all conversation is brought to a halt when Kennedy notices a moderately tall brunette woman approaching. Kennedy goes still.

"Kennedy, what's wrong?" Gemma asks concerned.

"Gemma. Kennedy." The woman greets.

Gemma's eyes widen for a fracture before she composes herself and turns around to face the woman. "Oh, hey, April. Appreciate you coming to help."

"No problem." April Hobart says with a smile. "Can I ask you something? Well both of you." April says as she looks between Kennedy and Gemma.

Kennedy is silent, but Gemma responds. "What?"

"Charlie's band's playing during the fireworks tomorrow night. He really wants his dad to come." She reveals tentatively.

"Oh, shit, April." Gemma sighs. The last thing Kennedy needs to see his a man who got her brother arrested out and about alive and enjoying his time with his family.

"Oh, I would never ask anything like this. We understand what went down. But my kids- Charlie doesn't know. It breaks his heart that his dad can't come to anything around here. Not baseball games, no school stuff." April pleads. "Look, Kennedy, I know I'm asking for a lot –"

"I can't promise anything." Kennedy interjects stiffly.

April takes the answer for what's it worth as she smiles and thanks her.

Gemma looks at her cautiously. "No one will blame you if you don't want Kyle here. It's your decision at the end of the day even if Clay puts it up to a vote."

Kennedy doesn't say anything, but nods her head.

* * *

Somehow Kennedy finds herself following Gemma back to Teller Morrow after Gemma called it a day in setting up. The lot is packed with bikes, cars, and customers. She doesn't know why, but it always surprises her that Teller-Morrow always attracts so much business. She knows the fact it's the only auto repair car in Charming, but it's the fact that Teller Morrow has some of the best mechanics in the Stockton Bay Area.

Today it seems that the men are taking a break from their outlaw ways as they are all crowded in the garage working on vehicles. As she hops out of her Jeep, she sees Clay is bent over a life working on a motorcycle.

Gemma has already made her way to her husband and Kennedy doesn't need to know what's been said as both Clay and Gemma turn to where she is standing near the back of her Jeep and Clay nods his head as Gemma pecks his cheek before heading into the office. Kennedy is the one who moves first. There is enough noise from the power tools that would drown out most of their conversation especially if it heads into uncharted territory. She also knows she doesn't want to particularly be alone with Clay.

Clay puts down his tool as he gives her his full attention.

Kennedy doesn't bother with a greeting as she cuts to the chase. "April Hobart came by. She wants for him to be able to come see their son play at the fundraiser."

Clay looks at her in disbelief. "Opie went to prison 'cause of that asshole."

"Trust me, I know." Kennedy replies.

"Then why in the hell would you want him here. He's excommunicated."

"It's not for Kyle." Kennedy says. "April stayed in Charming when you stripped his patch, divorced him –"

"She divorced him 'cause he was nailing everything with two sets of lips." Clay counters. "The answer is no." He leaves no room for an argument as he goes back to working on the Harley in front of it.

"His kid's band is playing tomorrow night." Kennedy continues. "He has never seen him play. It's for the kids." Clay doesn't respond, which annoys her. "They're father is still alive, Clay." Those words have Clay whipping his head back towards her. "It's just for a day. It's not our right to keep a man from seeing his kids especially while he is still alive."

His sunglasses are too dark for her to see his cold blue eyes, but she imagines they're narrowed at her as she watches him clench the wrench in his hands.

Clay concedes. "I'll put it up for a vote. But it's not gonna pass." He says coolly before returning to his work.

As Kennedy walks back to her Jeep, Jax comes pulling into the lot and looks at her questioningly as he parks his bike. Kennedy makes a detour from her Jeep to Jax. She can feel Clay's eyes watching her form and Gemma's who is peeking through the blinds of the office window.

"What are you doing here?" Jax asks as he places his helmet on his handlebars.

"April Hobart came by and asked if Kyle could come see their kid play. I asked Clay to put it up for a vote."

Jax's face falls in a frown as he gets off his bike. "Are you serious?"

Kennedy honestly expected that reaction from Jax. She knows Jax would never forgive Kyle for bailing on Opie when they committed arson. She also knows that Jax wanted to murder Kyle for abandoning Opie five years ago and she assumes that urge didn't exactly disappear, it was more of an out of sight and out of the mind sort of thing.

Kennedy doesn't know how to she feels about the situation. She thought Kyle was a coward for sure and that he only wanted the patch for the pussy and notoriety it provided. Even when he was a Prospect she didn't think he was SAMCRO material, but he managed to make it his whole year of Prospecting.

"I don't want to keep a father away from his kids."

"You mean like how he kept Opie away from his family for five years." Jax bites back.

Kennedy bites her lips as the last thing she wants is to start an argument over something that happened five years ago. Besides it wasn't as if Opie was exactly innocent in the matter either.

"I asked Clay to put it up for a vote and I would appreciate it if you would vote in favor."

Jax looks at her as if she slapped him and he takes a step back and it isn't until then she realized how close they were standing in front of each other. Jax fixes his snapback on his head as he shakes his head. "Opie went to prison because of him."

"Please, Jax."

"Why, Ken? What do you get out of this?"

"It's not for me. It's for the kids. And if Opie was here he would allow him to come to see his family."

Jax's face scrunches up as if he ate a lemon before he concedes. "Fine."

Kennedy smiles brightly and places a kiss on his cheek. "Thank you. I'll see you later okay."

Jax nods his head and he watches her form, mainly her ass in her short shorts, as she begins to walk back to her car. "Hey, Ken, wait."

Jax jogs over to where she is standing by her driver's side door of her Jeep. "I talked to Piney today."

He watches as she nods her head slightly confused as it was a normal thing he did, but her eyes widen. "Oh shit. I forgot to tell you."

"Yeah, you did."

"Well you're still breathing." Kennedy quips.

Jax smirks at her faux concern and he slips his hands slip into the pocket of his jeans. "You two good then?"

"It wasn't as if we weren't." Kennedy mutters.

"You know what I mean."

Kennedy sighs and Jax resists the urge to pull back the hair that has escaped from her braid that is blowing in her face from the wind. He watches as her hand comes up as if to clutch his kutte, but she thinks better of it as she crosses her arms. "We're good."

Jax nods his head and he licks his lips. "We need to talk about us, darlin'."

"Jax –"

"Everyone knows, darlin', I don't see the point to keep it quiet anymore." Jax watches as Kennedy gets an apprehensive look on her face and he doesn't like the feeling that settles in his gut. He isn't able to question her on it any further as her phone begins ringing.

She throws him an apologetic look and presses a kiss to his cheek again. "I'll see you later." She tells him as she hops in her car and answers her phone.

* * *

Kennedy pulls her Jeep into the parking lot of the Pavilion where Gemma is hosting the Taste of Charming Festival. The day was sunny with a comfortable breeze, and as she watched citizens with balloons, face paint, and food fill the lot it seemed that the Fundraiser was already looking like it was going to be a success.

Yet, with the other passenger in her car it was as if she was at a funeral. For the past five years it had always been like this with Donna in coming to anything sponsored by any associate with SAMCRO. Kennedy could admit though out of all SAMCRO functions this was actually a legitimate one that they should be supportive of.

"You know you should try to enjoy your last few weeks in Charming." Kennedy says as she turns off her Jeep.

Donna doesn't say anything but gets out the Jeep and motions for the kids to get out on her side.

It would be just their luck that they would arrive at the same time as Kyle with what appears to be his much younger girlfriend. Jax had text her last night saying that the vote had passed mostly because he and Clay emphasized that she wanted it. She could tell he was unhappy with that decision and she decided to ignore the fact for the first time in a while he didn't come over, but she knew it was most likely from her reaction when he wanted to talk about announcing their relationship publically.

It wasn't as if she didn't want to announce their relationship, but Kennedy knows to really go forward and be a family with him and Abel she needs to tell Jax about what she suspects about Opie's death. Jax told her he needed full disclosure and she wanted to honor that. She needed to honor that. She also knows that telling Jax this would break his heart and she can say she isn't sure how he would react.

"Hey isn't that guy SAMCRO?"

Kennedy looks towards Donna who is looking over at Kyle introducing his kids to his girlfriend while April watches with a sour expression on her face.

These are the times Kennedy curses her brother for keeping Donna in the dark. Technically, Kennedy, herself, had no right to know anything either considering she wasn't an old lady, but it didn't stop Opie and Jax from telling her the truth about what they did. Even then she didn't understand why Opie didn't want Donna to know about Kyle getting excommunicated. It wasn't exactly a scandalous thing to be honest about. However, sometimes she thinks if Donna did know the truth she would've run away far from Opie and Charming. But she thinks that thinking that way is a disservice to Donna because Donna had the chance to leave Charming when Opie was pushing for a divorce when he was in Chino, but she stayed. She waited for her brother for those five years while raising two kids.

Kennedy shakes her head. "No, not anymore."

"He got out?" Donna asks and Kennedy can hear that hope in her voice.

"Sort of." She answers. "Come on, let's get inside."

* * *

Despite Donna's lukewarm reception of coming to the Fundraiser, the Winston family is having a good time as the bounce from booth to booth enjoying all the activities offered. Kennedy's face was currently painted with flowers that matched Ellie's. She and Kenny competed in throwing basketballs and of course her nephew wasn't happy that she beat him by one point.

Despite being there for a couple hours, she had yet seen Jax or anyone from the club. She knew Gemma was having a fit because Bobby is late for his Elvis booth.

Kennedy excuses herself from her family to go and buy herself a drink from Hanna's booth. She has just ordered her Sprite and was in the process of throwing away the wrapper to her straw when someone calls out her name causing her to freeze.

Turning around she finds Kyle Hobart cautiously approaching her.

"What can I do for you Kyle?"

"April told me it was because of you that I was able to come today. I just want to thank you."

"I didn't do it for you, Kyle. I did it for your kids." Kennedy states.

"Look, I wanted to make right with what happened with Opie when he was in Chino. I wanted to explain what happened. But with getting kicked out and the no contact –"

"Kyle really you don't need to explain yourself." Kennedy interrupts.

Kyle's face falls slightly at her abrupt tone. "I'm sorry about Opie. He didn't deserve that shit."

"It's part of the Life." Kennedy says with a shrug of her shoulders.

"For what it's worth you look really good Kennedy."

Kennedy's eyebrows shoot to her hairline. This was another reason she never cared for Kyle. He was a sleaze ball. Before she could possibly waste a perfectly good drink by throwing it on him, an arm is slung across her shoulder possessively and her senses are invaded by the scent of leather, nicotine, and sandalwood. Looking up she finds Jax's cool eyes staring daggers at Kyle.

She watches as Kyle's cool façade crumbles slightly in the presence of the club's Vice President. "Hey, babe, can you give us a minute?"

Despite Jax asking, she knows he really isn't. "Sure," she agrees as Jax drops his arm from her shoulder and she walks away back over to Donna and the kids along with Abel who coos happily in Donna's arms.

"No need to say anyth-"

Jax cuts Kyle off as he slams the man into the nearest wall. "It seems like I do. What part of stay away from everyone didn't you understand?"

"I didn't mean anything by it. I meant no disrespect to you and your old lady. I just never got a chance to make it right while Opie was alive."

Jax resists the urge to stomp Kyle's ass to the ground. Even when Kyle was a member of SAMCRO he was too cocky and more reactive. He talked a big game but could never back it up.

"Just remember it's because of my old lady that you're here. Kid's done playing, you and your teenager... climb in your pretty little cage and drive away." Jax tells him as he backs away.

"Jax, wait." Jax stops as he looks back at Kyle. "I have something... for the club. This thing fell into my lap, man. I'm making stupid money funneling stolen parts through my gig over at Sparks Brothers. I want to hook you guys up-"

Jax can't believe the nerve of this asshole. "That's why you're here? Trying to buy us back? Pull us into one of your bullshit schemes?"

"It's not bullshit. Okay, I want to share this with you guys."

"Get out of my sight." Jax sneers.

Jax walks away from Kyle and over to his mother's booth who was the one who pointed out to him that Kyle was talking to Kennedy.

"Everything okay?" Gemma asks when he reaches her booth.

Jax nods his head and gives his mom a false smile, "Just reminding him of the terms and conditions."

"And that required you to slam him into the wall."

"When did you become so greatly concerned with Kyle's well-being?"

"I'm just curious if you slamming him into the wall had to do with him or Kennedy." Gemma states bluntly. "Don't give me that look. I'm just stating the truth. You don't take any of the croweaters back to you bed for two months, you don't sleep at the clubhouse anymore, and you're way to relax for a man "supposedly" not getting any pussy. And my grandson is probably going to be calling her mommy."

Jax steals one of the cookies that Kennedy made for his mom's booth, "You know for my mother you are invested in my sex life which is weird." Jax deadpans.

"When I raised such a slut for a son, I notice things besides I'm your mother. I know everything about you."

Jax rolls his eyes. "It was nice talking to you, mother."

"Jackson, don't get her pregnant." Gemma warns.

"Duly noted."

Stealing another cookie, Jax makes his way over to Donna, holding Abel, who is watching the egg toss which Ellie and Kennedy are participating in. Kenny is enthralled with the water guns as he and kids from the area run back and forth squirting each other.

"Junior looks like he knows his way around a gun." Jax teases to Donna. He is rewarded with a glare that immediately has him backtracking. "I'm kidding. Kennedy tells me you're moving."

"Near my parents." Donna confirms.

"If you need anything you –"

"I know, Jax. I can ask you or the club. I heard it constantly in the past five years. I don't need the "SAMCRO is the glue" speech."

Jax purses his lips. "You know it was never about the club, Donna. It was about you and Opie. I loved him more than anyone. I'm making sure his family is alright."

"Don't you think it's a little too late for that? I wanted him out before he was killed." Donna informs him her blue eyes shining with unshed tears. "That other guy got out. Opie could've gotten out too."

Jax shakes his head and looks down at his wife's best friend as he breaks the promise he made to Opie about not telling Donna the truth about his sentence and the factors surrounding it. "Kyle was kicked out." He states. "You know why? 'Cause the night Opie got arrested for blowing up that truck yard, Kyle was supposed to be his getaway ride. Only the asshole panicked when he heard sirens. Left Opie behind."

"Opie never said anything."

"'Cause Opie's wasn't a rat. Brothers don't turn on each other. He did the time. It's what we do."

Donna purses her lips together as she turns her attention back to Kennedy and Ellie in deep concentration as they toss their egg back and forth. "Kennedy knew didn't she?"

"She grew up in the life, Donna."

"Is this the life you want for her to stay in?" Donna asks him seriously. "The lies and the violence…I can admit I'm not as strong as Kennedy, but there is a price that comes from loving men like you Jax either we lose you or this Life changes you into a person you don't even recognize anymore. Are you really going to condemn her to that? Her and your son? If you love her, you will let her go."

Jax doesn't get to respond and he isn't sure how to respond to Donna's words as there is an increase of volume in the crowd. Looking over, Ellie is jumping in joy as she hugs her aunt and it is apparent the two of them just won the egg toss. Jax's eyes slid over to the group next to him and realize they beat Kyle and his kid as the egg broke on the man's shoulders. Jax watches as Kyle's jailbait girlfriend tries to assist in cleaning the yolk off his black sweater when the back of Kyle's shirt rides up and reveals a back that still proudly displays the SAMCRO's emblem. Fury burns his veins as this, but before he can call the man out for it Kennedy comes running behind him for cover as Kenny chases her with his water gun.

"Uncle Jax isn't going to be able to save you Auntie." Kenny says as he aims the gun over his shoulder.

"You'll protect me, Jax, right." Kennedy says from behind up and Kenny pushes the trigger on his gun that narrowly misses his own face and connects with the forehead of its target. He wasn't teasing when he told Donna Kenny was good with a gun.

Kenny erupts in laughter along with Ellie and Donna, but none of them are prepared when Kennedy produces a small lime green mini pistol water gun and squirts Kenny in the forehead and down to his chest. Kenny yelps and begins running away.

"Here," Kennedy says and hands her water gun to Ellie. "Go have some fun."

Ellie gladly takes the gun and Donna hastily handing over Abel makes the excuse of getting something to snack on.

"You seem to be having fun." Jax remarks as his eyes trail Kennedy's body in her jean short overalls with a black and white stripped crop tank on underneath with black converses. Her hair is braided like a crown on her head that she is trying to extract from Abel's grip.

"Unlike you who is brooding like he is Batman."

Jax grabs her wrist and pulls her closer to him and presses a kiss to his son's forehead. Every time he sees Kennedy holding Abel it warms his heart. "I'm not brooding."

"Sure, you're coiled tightly. Since you talked to Kyle." Instantly Jax's nostrils flare. "Just ignore him, Jax." Kennedy advises.

Jax takes her advice for a moment as he shockingly places a kiss on her lips. "Come on, I'll buy a funnel cake."

* * *

After buying her a funnel cake and then a caramel apple, Jax stuck around for about another hour before he disappeared with Bobby. He pressed a kiss to her head with a promise to see her later and if she could watch Abel for him. Kennedy didn't think anything of it as she and the kids waited for the firework display after the performance of April's son's band.

"Hey April."

"Do you know where Kyle is?" She asks.

Kennedy's back stiffens and she risks a glance towards Donna who is acting like she is not listening. "No, I don't."

"Bimbo's here. Truck's here. Can't find him. He was with Jax and Bobby." April says.

Kennedy looks out to the crowd and spots Gemma. If anyone would know it would be her. "There's Gemma. I'll ask her."

Handing the stroller which holds Abel over to Donna, Kennedy walks over to Gemma, who was in the middle of a conversation with Luann. She isn't surprised to see the two women toking it up on Gemma's medical cigarettes for her heart condition. "Gemma, can I have a minute."

"Sure, sweetheart." Gemma hands her blunt to Luann and follows her to a spot where they will have a little privacy.

"Where's Kyle?" Kennedy immediately asks. "April's looking for him."

"Shit," Gemma mutters.

"What did they do?" Kennedy asks as allowing Kyle to come here wasn't for the club to get some revenge for an issue that didn't even matter anymore.

"They took care of business and they trust us to let them do it." Gemma tells her. "I'll tell April where to find her ex-husband.

Kennedy watches Gemma walk over to April, who is standing in the crowd watching their son play the drums.

"Jesus Christ." Kennedy mutters as she watches April's demeanor changes as Gemma speaks to her.

The fireworks are forgotten.

* * *

Arriving back from the Fundraiser, Kennedy releases her hair from her braid bringing it down to waves and grabs the baby monitor, her jean jacket and cigarettes as she goes outside to sit in the front. Considering there isn't really a porch to sit on, Kennedy goes to the curb.

She lights her cigarette as for some reason she prays Kyle is okay from whatever the club did to him. She knows that they possibly couldn't have killed him, but she saw how April ran out of the park area and noticed how Gemma was the one to take the Hobart children home.

But outside of Kyle's uncertain health were Gemma's words that were rolling around in her head. They took care of business and they trust us to let them do it. Kennedy knows if any type of relationship with Jax is going to progress further she needs to tell him her suspicions regarding her brother's murder. She can deal with any repercussions of it. She knows Jax is going to feel some type of betrayal and she knows she can't use the excuse of trying to protect him. He would feel hurt that she would let him believe that Opie was killed by Mayans. But a bigger part of her wonders how he could see the holes in Opie's death himself or maybe he purposefully didn't want to.

She has only been sitting outside for ten minutes when she hears the familiar rumble of his bike. She gives him a small smile as he pulls into her drive way there is obvious confusion on his face as to why she is sitting outside on the curb smoking when she can do it in the house or backyard.

"What are you doing out here?" He asks as he takes a seat next to her.

Kennedy stubs out her cigarette as she brings her hands together. "What did you do to him?"

Jax brings his knees up and rest his arms on them. She thinks he isn't going to tell her or at the most sugarcoat it. "You know when some get excommunicated they need to get their tattoos or anything that has the club's emblem on them removed. Kyle didn't. When he was playing the egg toss I saw his back tattoo. He had the option of fire or knife. He picked fire."

Kennedy purses her lips together and imagines the images of a charred back and she possibly can't even imagine what the smell of burning flesh smells like.

"You ever get tired of it?" Kennedy asks him softly.

"Tired of what?"

"This Life all the sacrifices you make for it." Kennedy says as she looks at him.

"I don't know how you want me to answer that."

"With the truth." Kennedy tells him.

He opens his mouth, but promptly closes it. "All I wanted since I was five years old was a Harley and a kutte. I don't know any other way of life, Kennedy, you know that."

"Did you ever want to though? Like when Tara wanted you to leave with her after all those arguments not even once you thought about it?"

"Of course I did." Jax reveals to her. "I stayed because I knew that trying to be anything else would be a lie and that's the worst thing a guy can do to anyone his loves – his family. And it was just first love high school bullshit. Why didn't you leave after you turned 18?"

"I can't turn my back on family." Kennedy answers.

"Where is this coming from, Ken?"

"Since Abel came home and being with him and even looking at Kenny and Ellie, I wonder how they're supposed to fit in this. My niece and nephew already lost their father and I wish I could have protected them from that. And now with Abel…I love him, Jax as if he was my own flesh and blood, and I want to protect him and the thought of something happening to you."

"Ken –"

"I need to tell you something." She watches as Jax stiffens.

"Tell me what?"

"It's about Opie. About his murder." Kennedy licks her lips as her mouth has suddenly become dry.

"What about it?" Jax can see her hesitation. "Just tell me."

"Opie wasn't murdered by the Mayans, Jax." Kennedy says brokenly. "He was gunned down by his own club. The President and his Sergeant at Arms." Kennedy watches as Jax lips and chin quivers and he hasn't outright denied her accusation – her truth.

"What the fuck are you playing at, Kennedy?"

"I'm not playing at anything." Kennedy says as she defends herself.

Jax stands up and puts some distance between them. "Do you even know what the fuck you are saying right now? Why would you even say that?"

Kennedy looks at him with a sad smile as the tears build in her eyes as she knows she is breaking his heart and possibly spinning his world off his axis. "Jax, my brother was having marital problems, just got out of prison doing a 5 year stint, and it's an open secret he was half in and half out of the club. He does a job and one out of those three people get arrested while he mysteriously disappears. Days later, he is gunned down. The Niner's didn't do it as they told you and Piney and why would the Mayans renege on their deal with the Sons and if anyone was going to target any member it wouldn't be Opie."

Tears fall freely from her face as Jax runs a hand down his to erase his. She knows as much as he wants to call her a liar he can't because she wouldn't lie about something like this.

"Who else knows this?"

"Donna and my dad. Donna was the one to say something at first. I brushed her off initially, but after…"

"After what?" Jax presses.

"After a few conversations with Clay…I knew." She tells him and she doesn't think she can explain it. But he knows how Clay is.

Jax doesn't hide his tears anymore as he looks out into the empty street. "Why didn't you say anything to me?"

"Because I knew it would break your heart."


	10. Crossroads

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jax deals with the truth of Opie's murder. Meanwhile, Kennedy comes to terms about her feelings for Jax.

Jax doesn't know what he is upset about more. The fact Opie was killed by his own club or the fact he didn't even suspect it. He doesn't even have the doubt to question what Kennedy told him because he knows that she wouldn't ever say something like this unless she knew it was to be absolutely true. As he thinks back to these last 6 months from Opie's release to now, he just knows it's too be true.

When Opie and his family got taken by the Feds, Tig was the only one openly accusing – suggesting – the possibility that Opie turned rat. Jax was angry at the time and was willing to fight Tig for the accusation, but he knew that Tig was coming from a place because of his love for the club. However, Opie had come to the club as soon as he was released and told the club what Stahl was trying to do. And most likely as soon as Opie walked out the door Tig and Clay planned his death behind the club's back.

As the pieces fall together it makes sense as days before Opie's death the Niner's ambushed a drop off between them and the Mayans, one that Opie was involved in.

And as Kennedy said if a rival gang member were to target anyone it wouldn't be Opie. Jax also believes a rival gang wouldn't risk harming an innocent woman either.

There was also the fact that when he was bent on killing that Mayan to avenge Opie when Chibs had pulled him away from questioning the man as he was getting angry and they were in daylight, Tig had shot the man in the jaw claiming the man's guilt, but after that after tagging the man a Sons kill, Tig who volunteered to handle the body tagged it a Niner's kill.

He tries to think on how Tig has been acting, but Jax never was one to hang out with Tig for a long period of time. The man didn't seem any different outside of his constant companion of a beer bottle.

Jax also thinks about Clay. He can say the relationship between he and his stepfather hasn't changed since Opie's passing. There was a little more urging for him to be focused more on the gun business and Clay having him being in charge of runs and overseeing the assembly of the guns. But there was the fact his stepfather blackmailed Oswald without consulting him.

He can say Clay has been tenser lately.

And Jax can admit to the feeling of always being watched by him. But the glaringly obvious fact was his meddlesome mother. He didn't think anything of it as she was always nosy especially when it came to his relationships, but her constant stream of questions and worries about him and Kennedy made sense. She and Clay were worried about what Kennedy knew and most likely what Kennedy could tell him.

It all hits him that his mother knew what Clay and Tig had done. She sat there and probably comforted Clay after killing Opie. She comforted him as he mourned his best friend. Jax pulls over his bike and he empties his stomach.

It all hits him as he thinks about the manuscript that Piney gave him to change things.

Jax heaves as his stomach cleanses itself as it burns his throat. His eyes water from the acid in his stomach and the truth of his best friend's murder that is growing like a tumor in his brain.

He thinks about Kennedy and how she kept this truth from him. Since Opie's passing she kept this between her, Donna, and Piney. Every day, she lied to him. All those talks about Opie and how much they missed him and not once did she ever give the illusion that she knew who really murdered her brother even after he went to her house that night he killed that Mayan. God he wants to be angry at her for keeping this from him. He feels he has the right to be angry at her. But her words float through his mind at her reasoning for keeping it from him for almost 6 months.

 _Because I knew it would break your heart._ She said with no hesitation, no quiver in her voice, as she spoke the recalls how the tears began slipping from her eyes as she said this. How he knew she wanted to reach out to him, but she kept her distance and stayed silent as she stared at him. But he couldn't find it in himself to look at her and he didn't as he went to his bike and drove away from her.

Jax's knees give out and he falls to the ground.

His body is wrecked with violent spasms as he just cries.

It seems the only thing he can do at the moment.

* * *

 

After a surprise visit from Mary to take the kids for the day, Kennedy finds herself in the passenger seat of Opie's, now Donna's, truck on their way to Elk Grove, where Donna's parents live and now the future residence of her brother's family. Abel is happily cooing in his car seat.

The ride was quiet and she believes it was mostly because Donna was too nervous to ask her what happened between her and Jax last night.

After telling Jax the truth, Kennedy watched as he tore out of their driveway and she hadn't heard from him since. She sat out there for another ten minutes as she furiously wiped away the tears that wouldn't stop falling from her face.

When she went inside, Donna was still watching TV, but didn't question her puffy face or how quickly Jax left when he just arrived. She didn't even question her as she was withdrawn at breakfast or how she was staring off into space while she folded some laundry before they were left in the house and Donna announce they should take the 50 minute drive to the new place.

Kennedy on any other day would be happy to see the new house, but now she thinks she should've decline and went when she was in a better mood.

She watches the passing scenery and admires the beauty of Elk Grove, Donna eventually drives down a cul-de-sac to the last house. Donna pulls into the driveway of a ranch style home similar to the house in Charming. The home has a terracotta roof with a cream color brick siding. It had a much bigger front yard. The home itself was four bedrooms and had an open space living room and kitchen.

Kennedy is taken back by how white everything is. It's so crisp, clean, and not Charming it's throwing her off. She would question how Donna was going to be able to afford this place. She knows the house in Charming is worth a lot, but this household is only going to have one source of income. Kennedy is looking at the large backyard that can fit a decent size pool, trampoline, and even a playset although with nice patio furniture and a grill.

"I don't want to sound negative, but the house is going to put a decent size dent for a down payment?" Kennedy questions Donna.

"Kennedy, you know you can have the house. I don't need to sell it. Opie would've wanted you to have it."

"I don't want the house, Donna." Kennedy tells her for the millionth time. She never wanted it. It was never hers to have as Opie and Donna got that house for their growing family. Plus, she wouldn't be able to bear living in a silent house. She was able to tolerate living with Opie's ghost in the house because there was Donna and the kids, but when they would leave she fears his ghost would consume her.

"Well I'm not going to sell it considering you haven't found your own place yet unless you're staying with Jax." Donna states cautiously.

Kennedy's grip tightens around Abel, who is still happy and content in her arms. Since it was becoming inevitable that Donna was moving and she had become so attached to Abel and the subtle hints from Jax, it would make sense for her to live with him. Now she wasn't so sure. Kennedy turns to her sister in law, "I told Jax about Opie."

"Did he not believe you?"

"No," Kennedy says with a shake of her head. "I think he does that's what makes it worse."

She hates the feeling that had festered in her as she knew what she told Jax broke his heart. She hated being the one to have to tell him that his club – his stepfather – betrayed him, Opie, and the club. However, she knows that her trying to protect him from the truth was worse than the actual truth.

"It's okay to cry Kennedy."

Kennedy can feel her lips trembling and at this point she doesn't realize that tears are steadily leaking from her eyes. "I just don't know what to do, Donna." She whispers hoarsely.

She's afraid of what the truth will do to both of them. She's scared he will do something stupid that will get him killed. She's terrified how this could ruin and fracture the club. She was already worried about her father, who seemed ready to die at any moment, but worrying about Jax and carrying his pain was something that she knew would cripple her and she didn't realize it until that moment when she seen the hurt, betrayal, and the pure unadulterated pain that she inflicted on him last night.

Donna steps forward and wipes away some of her tears. "You love him." Donna says more as a statement than a question.

"Yeah, I do." Kennedy admits as she openly sobs as Donna embraces her in a tight hug. Abel squeals in delight.

* * *

 

Jax wakes up with a stiff neck and back. He momentarily panics as he gathers his bearing as he is not in his bed at his house or the clubhouse and the fact he is sitting upright outside with the morning sun shining brightly down upon his face. But as he looks around the various tombstones and feels the engravings on his back at the tombstone that marks his best friend's final resting place, everything about last night comes flooding back to him. From burning Kyle's back for the club to Kennedy's tearful admission about what the club had done to Opie.

As he stands up, he knows there is one more person who can confirm the truth he already knows.

Considering the small size of Charming, it's not hard to know people's schedule especially for someone who is on the club's payroll. Jax knows that Sheriff Wayne Unser works every other weekend with him and his Deputy Chief rotating. This weekend luckily is the weekend David Hale is working and since Unser won't be lurking any corners, Jax knows this visit won't get back to Clay. Jax has respect for the Sheriff as he does help the club a lot, but Jax is under no illusion, Unser is Clay's boy. Unser is loyal to Clay.

So he knows asking David Hale questions would stay between them and Hale won't lie to him.

Entering the police station, eyebrows raise at his appearance and some shot to their hairline as he asks if Hale is available.

Already knowing the layout to the station, he declines the escort to Hale's office, where the future Sheriff is sitting at his desk on his laptop.

David doesn't show any surprise at his appearance just a mere disinterest, which is common when dealing with any Hales. Jax thinks it was just their upbringing that the two men seem to dislike each other. He knows he should hate the fact Hale isn't on their payroll, but he sort of admires the fact the man can't be bought and he is actually doing his job in trying to keep Charming safe. Besides he knows they could have someone who would bend the law to their whims that could hurt the club a lot, but Hale does things by the book.

"How can I help you, Jackson?" David asks as he closes his laptop.

Jax shuts the man's door, which seems to take the Deputy back. Jax doesn't bother taking a seat as he stands with his hands stuffed in his pockets.

"What do you know about Opie's death?"

David seems taken back by the question. "Officially there are no leads outside of the stolen SUV. As for suspicions, Opie's ties to SAMCRO are deemed a factor, but nothing that can lead to a solid arrest."

"Are you sure about that?"

"I'm not sure what you're asking me, Jax."

"I want you to tell me the same thing you probably told Kennedy and Donna."

Jax watches as David's face is colored with guilt as he looks away from him. The man's broad muscular shoulders fall as he slumps slightly in his chair. "I knew Stahl was setting Opie up as a rat." David begins and Jax's gut tightens at the mention of that ATF bitch. "She wired his truck. I think Clay found that wire thought Opie was working with the feds and had him killed. I told Unser that night of your clubhouse party, but it was too late."

Jax flashes back to that night. It was just a typical Friday night party celebrating the recent success with the gun business and he recalls the Sheriff making an appearance, which was highly unusual, and pulling Clay aside for a minute.

"And you told Kennedy and Donna this?"

"They deserve the truth." David states. "I know how close you and Opie were and I'm sorry, Jax."

"This stays between us." Jax orders before he leaves the man's office.

"How can you sit across the table and not kill him?" Jax asks Piney as they sit in the man's cabin and pass a blunt between them. It's the first thing he has said since he arrived almost an hour ago.

It didn't need to be said that Piney knew why he was there especially as Piney greeted him with  _I take it Kennedy told you_. Nothing had been said as Piney offered him a blunt and they just sat and smoked in silence letting the situation sink in.

"It would be too easy – too satisfying. Cause boy I want too, but if I'm going to avenge my son I'm going to do it right. Not like them behind my brothers' backs. Besides Clay is the way he is because of us."

Jax nods his head as he knows what he feels can't compare to Piney's pain. Here the man he sponsored and supported him as his Vice President, and loved him like family had killed his son. His son was killed by the club he helped start.

"How do I get right by this Piney?" Jax asks. "We got no proof and even then if this were to leak to another charter…the only thing we have is the fact his hands are going to give up on him." If Jax was being honest with himself he never imagined he would be the SAMCRO president without Opie at his side.

"We can start by turning this club legit. Clay will answer for this and I know you want to tap into that rage son, but you have to remember there are other people involved in this. Kennedy wouldn't want you to do anything stupid I think she likes you too much for that."

Jax's lips do turn upward at the mention of Kennedy and that is all the reminder he really needs to not do something stupid and he needs to be smart about this.

"You know the reason she didn't tell you –"

"I know, Piney, it was to protect me." He says somewhat bitterly.

Piney makes an intangible noise in his throat. "It was because she wouldn't be able to see you in pain, boy. She would rather suffer with the knowledge of the truth and any secret before allowing you to bear the pain of it yourself."

Jax's mouth goes numb and dry like cotton. He remembers all the times he wanted to shield Kennedy from the pain of life from when Mary took Opie for that year and finding her in that closet, when she only scrapped her knees when she was trying to skateboard, and to when Opie got his sentence in Chino. He would have gladly swallowed all that pain and bear it himself. "I'm not…mad, Piney."

"I know," Piney hums in agreement. "You can't stand the thought of her in the same pain your feeling yourself."

* * *

 

It is a relatively slow day at Teller Morrow and for once the business is able to catch up on a lot of paperwork and repairs. Since Teller Morrow is the only local automotive repair shop, being backed up once in a while is a usual road bump, but it doesn't mean she necessary likes it. And she is about to approach her husband about hiring some new workers or possibly expand some of their services to keep up with competition outside of Charming. However, her main concern is the fact her son's spot has been empty all day.

She had managed to pull from Clay that Jax was fine after handling Kyle last night. Gemma assumed her son went over to see Kennedy especially after the subtle, but public display of affection on his end and Kennedy taking Abel for the night. However, it was nearing 2 o'clock in the afternoon with no word or sign from her son. Despite her son's prowess in the bedroom, she knew it was nearly impossible for him and Kennedy to be going this long with a baby in the house. And at this point, if this was true, Kennedy was surely going to end up pregnant, and despite giving caution to her son about this, Gemma did want more grandbabies at some point.

But Gemma knows her son wasn't at the Winston residence as she did some errands before coming into the office, she seen Mary Winston taking the kids out for the day and on a drive by past the Winston house and his house his bike was nowhere to be seen. She suspects that maybe he took Kennedy on a date, but he would have at least stopped by and told her of all people he would be gone most of the day.

As she eyes the activity around the lot, her eyes zone in on one patch member who she knows would most likely know if Jax had been around.

Pulling on her sunglasses, she walks over to where Bobby is eating some of his banana bread that he made earlier before punching some time in at the shop.

"Hey, Bobby," Gemma greets as she approaches him. "Have you seen Jax today?"

Bobby leans back against the picnic table as he eyes her through his glasses. "Uh, no, I haven't seen him since last night. You know Gem, he doesn't spend that much time on the lot these days or I should say at night." He adds knowingly.

"I know. I'm just worried –"

"Gem, I love you and I know you mean well when it comes to the boy. The shit with Opie I thought it would break him, but it didn't especially as he was going through a divorce and becoming a father on top of it. He's doing okay, Gem, and I think we both know the person partially responsible for it. But you have got to stop hovering it doesn't look good for him being the VP."

Gemma is almost taken back by Bobby's words as the last thing she would want to do was jeopardize her son's reputation among patches. Gemma knows she is meddlesome, but it's for the love of her family that she just wants to make sure her son is okay. She already had lost one son and a husband and she knows at times she puts so much pressure on Jax to make up for those losses it becomes overbearing, but it's never from a malicious place.

But now with her hovering it really is too protect Jax from the truth about Opie. It's the only reason she can't rejoice in her son potentially finding an old lady in Kennedy. Clay thought the two of them together would keep either of them from exposing the truth, but she thought it would be the exact opposite. Watching the two of them grow up around each other, she knew neither of them could lie to each other. Plus she knew her son was a man that needed full disclosure it was why his first relationship didn't work out because it came to a point that Tara didn't want to know the man she claimed to love. She knew in her gut that the two of them being too together it would lead to bad things for Clay, Tig, and her. She already suspects Piney knows the truth and if Kennedy and Jax are as serious as they seem to be Piney won't let the truth about Opie stay buried for long.

If this were any other patch member she would've told them to fuck off, but this is Bobby and the one that gives counsel to all the members of the club objectively despite his relationship. She knows he is only coming from a good place and looking out for Jax. She knows Bobby can't wait for the day for Jax to take the mantle as President.

Gemma only nods her head. "Well breaks time over. Get your ass back to work."

Bobby smiles. "Yes, ma'am."

* * *

 

The following day, still with no word from Jax and Abel seeming to be content hanging with her, Kennedy is happy her niece and nephew are back home to distract her from the emotional turmoil she was feeling and it was a nice distraction that she hasn't heard from Jax, but it wasn't as if she had reached out earlier.

But cooking a hearty breakfast was a sure way to keep her mind occupied as well. Besides her mornings with her niece and nephew were about to become limited now as they were officially moving. And she knows as well as Kenny and Ellie that she is about to spoil them rotten until they leave as that was the only reason she would be cooking French Toast, waffles, cheesy eggs, sausage, and bacon along with cutting up some fruit on the side.

She wonders if she is making a mistake not leaving with Donna. She thinks hard on what Opie would want her to do especially knowing the truth about his passing. Would he want her to avenge him or would he prefer for her to go and live her life away from the club and Charming. Knowing if the situations were refused she knew Opie wouldn't leave the club or Charming, he would stay and fix the wrong the club had done to his family.

A part of her thinks even if they are able to expose the truth about what Clay and Tig did it won't change the fact her brother would still be dead. Having them stripped of their patch and possibly meeting Mr. Mayhem won't change a damn thing about Opie, not a damn thing, and she would feel some sort of sick satisfaction, but Kenny and Ellie would still be without their father and Donna without her husband.

Maybe it's closure she wants. She wants something to balm the loss of Opie inside her.

After breakfast, Donna volunteers to wash all the dishes and mind Abel and the kids go to the backyard and play while Kennedy goes to take a shower before they head out to go to the park.

Donna, despite her worries about the blossoming relationship with Kennedy and Jax, wasn't surprised by Kennedy's admittance about her feelings for Jax. She believes it wasn't that hard after many years of just laughing one another as family and friends to romantic partners. Plus Jax and Kennedy always had a connection that Donna believes was stronger than what she and Opie had. Maybe Donna was somewhat jealous. She was jealous of the intimacy that Jax and Kennedy had. The comfort and pleasure of touch was what she missed the most especially at night.

Now she can't imagine ever being with another man, but she is only 30 and still young, but she doesn't believe she will ever get that experience again. She knows Opie would want her to move on and be happy, but she would feel like she was betraying him by sharing flesh with another man and having him take his place in raising their kids. She knows that Opie would never be replaced as a father, but just for another man to be there in any capacity tore her apart.

She is so lost in her thoughts that she nearly jumps out of her skin when a hand touches her shoulder and water is splashed down the front of her shirt.

"Shit, I'm sorry. I thought you heard my bike." Jax apologizes.

Donna glowers at him, mostly because of his poor contained laughter, as she looks at her soaked shirt. Luckily she is wearing black. "Apparently I didn't."

"Kennedy here?" Jax questions despite knowing that she is.

"Yeah, she's in her room." Donna says as she eyes him and the binder that is in his hands. She looks back up at him and concludes he doesn't look any worse for wear besides a little tired. "Promise you'll take care of her, Jax. You'll take care of both of them." She says as she nods towards Abel who is sleeping in his chair.

"I will," Jax promises. She is surprised when Jax brings her into a hug. "I'm sorry I didn't see it sooner."

"You see it now that's all that matters." She tells him before she detangles herself from him and pushes him softly. "Now go see her."

* * *

 

Kennedy fresh out of the shower, hair dripping wet as it curls, and a teal large towel wrapped around her body, walks out of the bathroom and her wet feet almost trip over each other as she catches sight of the blonde biker lounging in her bed smoking a cigarette.

Kennedy's heart spikes at his presence and she is unsure of what to say and she can't find her voice to even say hi and neither does he.

She moves across her room instead and grabs her blow dryer. She can feel his eyes on her as she begins drying her hair as well as applying her lotion over her body. He doesn't say anything until it's time for her to actually remove her towel and she can hear him move off her bed as she drops it to the floor.

She goes to put her underwear on, but his voice stops her. "Don't."

She can feel his heat behind her as his ring covered hands prompt her to turn around. She turns around and finds his cool blue eyes regarding her intently. Kennedy was not one to feel modest especially considering the things she has already done with Jax, but the way he is looking at her is so raw she wishes to cover up.

His hands move up from her arms to her face, which he cups tenderly. He presses a soft kiss to her lips and she can feel him trembling. He pulls back and doesn't say anything else as he goes and sits back down on her bed and grabs a binder that she didn't realize he even had before.

Kennedy turns back around and slips on the underwear she was initially putting on and throws on the summer dress she had set out initially.

Once she is done dressing, Jax motions for her to seat down next to him.

"If we're going to do this, you need to know everything."

"Okay," Kennedy says and nods her head.

He places the binder in her hands which has the SAMCRO emblem on it. Opening it to the cover page she is taken back by what it reads.

_The Life and Death of Sam Crow: How the Sons of Anarchy Lost Their Way_

by John Teller.

"Your dad wrote this?"

Jax nods his head. "It's about his original vision for the club. It was never outlaw. Just social rebellion – hippie stuff."

"Is this what you want?"

"I want to turn the club legit. Away from the guns and the shit that's killing us. I need to know you are going to be there."

"Jax, do you even have to ask that?"

Jax hand cups her cheek as his blue eyes connect to her brown ones. "I'm serious, Kennedy. Shit may get rough."

"Jax, what can get worse than this?" She questions seriously.

"Kennedy, this life –"

"I know, Jackson.  _I know_."

"I love you, Kennedy."

Just like that the air is expelled from her lungs at his admission. "I love you, Kennedy." He repeats. "I promise you I won't leave. I'll always comes back especially if I have you to come home too. You and Abel."

"You better always fucking come home to us every night, Jax." She whispers through her misty eyes. Jax smiles as he brings her into a kiss before a tight embrace. Kennedy inhales his scent of sandalwood, nicotine, and leather and she buries her head in the crook of his neck.

He pulls back and turns his attention back to the binder. "But I want you to read this first before committing to anything. Please, this road won't be easy for us."

Kennedy grabs his hand and places a kiss on his knuckles.

"I'll read it later, but right now, your son and I missed you and you're going to spend the whole day with us."

Jax smiles as he pulls her up from the bed. "I'll let you finish then." He tells her before walking to the door.

"Hey," she calls out which causes him to pause and turn back to look at her. "I love you, Jackson."

Jax's face softens. "You know what this means right?"

"I'm your old lady."


End file.
